Perpetual Light
by yourworldismine
Summary: They get sucked into the world of twilight, now they must find a way home. They meet the Hero chosen by the goddesses and their journey is not going to be easy. Blood will be spilled and tears will be shed and questions will be asked. Will they be able to survive in a world that is not their own? Will they return or form a new life? A Legend of Zelda/Inuyasha crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile since I wrote anything (some of you probably followed me when I had a different username and I had made an attempt to a zelda/inuyasha crossover and a harry potter/twilight crossover...however I was not pleased how either of the stories were turning out.) I'm now 22 and I feel my writing has gotten better and lately I have felt really inspired so I decided to give it another shot at a Legend of Zelda/ Inuyasha crossover. Let's see how this one turns out. I have more faith in it and the story line is more set. It will be placed in the events of Twilight Princess. Where exactly? you'll have to read to find out ^.^

I own nothing!

Chapter 1: The Void

She was exhausted.

Her muscles were screaming in pain as she reached for another arrow and fired. Her long raven hair was a mess, she was covered in scratches, demon blood and by gods was she tired. She looked around her companions and they were not doing any better than she was. Her hair kept getting in the way and she was barely able to dodge the claw of a demon as she tried putting her hair in a ponytail. She jumped out of the way and rolled on the dirt.

The hoard of demons had attacked the village at dawn and it was almost noon. There was not a thorough explanation if Naraku was behind this since there were no poisonous insects or reincarnations.

She was so tired already.

One of her male companions used his claws and destroyed said demon that attacked her, more blood splattering over her. It was sticky and it was just making her more filthy. She wrinkled her nose as she looked up at her savior.

"Was that really necessary Inuyasha?"

He flexed his claws and snorted at her as he helped her up, "Shut up wench, I just saved your ass for not paying attention."

The roar of an animal made both of them look up to see their other two companions landing next to them. Jumping off her back they positioned themselves to continue fighting. The fire cat demon snarled as she attacked a snake youkai that was near them.

The other female of the group, covered in sweat and blood, nodded at them while throwing her humongous boomerang at a small hoard of insect demons on the opposite side of them.

"There's less demons now and the village has fully evacuated, Miroku should be able to use the wind tunnel without an issue now." She raised her arm up to catch her boomerang back and positioning it on the ground in front of her.

Said man nodded and walked towards the front of the group and turned to them "Stand behind me and hold your ground!"

Sango dug her boomerang deeper into the ground, using it as an anchor while Inuyasha took a stance behind her, holding Kagome with his arm around her waist. Shippo, the small fox demon, appeared from the bushes and took a hold on to Kagome's shirt. During the whole fight, seeing as he was still a child and didn't have so much power, had found a hole between the bushes to hide. However, he decided it was best to keep a hold on to his surrogate mother.

With a final nod, Miroku unwrapped his right hand and let his curse do the duty.

"Wind Tunnel!"

The air picked up around them as the powerful void on his hand sucked in the remainder of the demons, their screeching echoing throughout the forest and empty village. Sango had a tight grip on the Hiraikotsu and Kirara with Kagome holding on to her waist and Inuyasha continued to hold her, his heels digging into the ground anchoring himself. Miroku's eyes shined with determination as he sucked in the last few and with one final howl of the wind, there were no more demons left.

Kagome felt herself letting out a sigh of relief as she picked up Shippo and placed him on her arms. Inuyasha, with one last look on his arm wrapped around her, removed his arm from her and walked forward, nose twitching to find any more demons nearby.

Sango was still feeling on edge, continuously looking around for any signs of threat. It was no normal attack but they still were not sure whether to blame Naraku or not. Their village was rarely attacked now, since the rumors of the group flew from one village to the other talking about a rare but remarkable group of demon slayers. The people of the village had noticed the change and to thank them, they had built a cottage big enough to house them whenever they would come back from traveling. It wasn't anything luxurious but it was better than being cramped up in Kaede's small house.

Miroku approached them with a smile on his face when he stopped as he felt the wind picking up. The others look around with alarm on their faces, trying to pinpoint the location of the wind when they notice it was coming from above them.

Up on the sky, they found a black portal with bright blue linings on it, a dark black circle in the middle indicating the entrance of it. With wide eyes, they decided it was better for them to run for it to observe it from afar when they found themselves trapped within invincible barrier. They looked back up again to find that the blue linings had turned to red. A low howling sound was heard when, from the portal, five strange black creatures fell out from. After seeing them fall, they were motionless for a second, a spark of fear running through them as they have never seen a demon such as this.

Inuyasha's hand twitched as he grabbed a hold on the hilt of his fang, his other slowly putting Kagome behind him as seeing as she had run out of arrows. Her stormy grey eyes held fear and curiosity as she stared at the creatures lying on the ground when she finally saw movement from them. One by one started getting up and her fear ran all over her body as she fully saw the creatures. She had seen terrifying monsters for the past two years that she had traveled through time back and forth, but nothing was as terrifying as she saw the creatures in front of her.

Long black arms extended through its body as it had two smaller legs on its bottom. She could not pinpoint its eyes since they were covered by a mask, black tentacles coming down from its chin and from the top of its movements were slow as each one of them spotted the group but something was telling her that their looks were deceiving. Suddenly, a high pitched roar echoed from one of the creatures, making all of them freeze in fear.

"Miroku, what are those _things_?" Sango said as she got ready her weapon.

He shook his head not looking at her, "In all my years of travel, I have never seen such creatures in my life."

Inuyasha grunted as he sprinted forward, "Well I am not ready to just stand there and find out!"

With quick agility, he unleashed Tetsusaiga and slashed at the first four in front of him since the fifth was was still a few yards away. The four creatures fell down and with a cocky grin he turned to the others.

"So much for their scary looks, they had no chance and there is onl-"

He was cut off by the fifth monster letting out a horrifying scream. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt herself shake. Both Sango and Miroku went pale by the sound of the creature. Shippo with tears on his eyes tried covering his ears with his small hands to tune out the scream but to vail. A few seconds passed and one by one of those creatures started rising up. The closest one to Inuyasha pulled its arm back and slashed him, sending him feet away and slamming into the barrier.

" _Inuyasha!"_ all of them screamed in panic as they saw the blood oozing out from his left arm.

Without a second thought, Sango jumped forward in front of Inuyasha as the creatures were advancing towards him. She threw her boomerang and killed three of them with one hit. Miroku then advance and with his staff, and avoiding a long arm, stabbed the creature in its chest. He was about to turn to the last creature when again, that horrifying scream, was let out and the creatures started rising again.

Kagome had rushed to Inuyasha's side when Sango had taken cared of the three creatures, right away with her medicine box in order to start bandaging his arm. She stopped as she heard the scream again and saw the creatures rising up. Inuyasha was slowly opening his eyes and grunted in pain since he could not fully move his arm.

"How are we supposed to kill all of them?!" Miroku yelled as he avoided the attacks of the creature advancing towards him.

Sango was about to reply but she had to jump out of the way since two of them had noticed her and were advancing towards her.

That is when it clicked to Kagome. Every time four of the creatures fell down the last one standing would let out a scream, reviving them.

 _That means that at least the last two have to die at the same time…_

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she ran forward, barely avoiding a slash of a creature as she did so.

They both turned, alarmed for seeing her too close to the creatures and themselves.

Sango gasped by the force of an attack of a creature as she used her boomerang as a shield as she met up with Kagome. As she saw her, she could see that she had an idea, if not she would have never left Inuyasha on his own.

"Kagome, what is it? You should go back to Inuyasha!"

She shook her head urgently, "But you have to listen! Kill three of them and the last two kill them with Hiraikotsu at the same time! That way there not one left and they all should die and not come back to life."

Sango thought of it for a second and nodded. It made sense. The last two times every time one creature was left standing, it would screech. She gave Kagome her katana that she always kept on her side.

"Here, go back to Inuyasha and stay there!" With one last look to her friend, she ran forward and explained Miroku the plan. Kagome smiled and ran back to Inuyasha.

 _I am so grateful I'm wearing shorts today!_

Inuyasha had gained full consciousness by now to see Kirara standing in front of him shielding him. Poor Shippo was latched on to his leg for dear life. He shook his head as he saw Kagome run towards him, a bright smile on her face, ignoring the danger around her. He had heard the plan Kagome had as he was waking up and saw that Sango and Miroku had set it into place. Now only two remained but before either of them could start herding the last two creatures, one of them had ran towards Kagome and slashed her with its claws. She screamed in pain, blood rapidly oozing from her side as she went flying and smacking into the dirt. Inuyasha's eyes widened but before he could jump and kill the creature, Sango and Miroku had cornered the other creature next to the other one and using her boomerang, she finally killed the last two at the same time. Inuyasha then changed his direction and ran towards Kagome when the wind started picking up. The portal had back again it's blue linings but as the wind increased, they realized that it was now trying to suck them in. Sango anchored her weapon and grabbed Miroku's hand. By the time Inuyasha reached Kagome, the wind was so strong and since she was already weak from the attack, it started pulling her towards the portal.

She barely saw Inuyasha grabbing on to her hand screaming her name. The more she tried keeping her eyes open, the more blurry her vision was becoming.

As Inuyasha held on to her, the wind was so strong that it was pulling him in as well. Miroku saw this and reacted by running and barely catching Inuyasha's foot. Sango yelled his name and also ran forward, anchoring the boomerang as much as she could as she grabbed Miroku's waist. Kirara, with Shippo latched on to her back, tried helping Sango to keep the boomerang in place with her weight, but to no avail. They were all being pulled inside the portal and with one final scream from the crew, it had sucked them all in, closing and disappearing instantly from the blue sky. 

* * *

Why did he have to do this again? Oh right, because it was his _destiny_ to do so. He is more than gladly to help people in any way possible, but to fight a 20 foot possessed Goron is a whole another story. His sweet _shadow_ was not making things easier for him, as she made nasty remarks on his capacity to fight as he avoided being crumpled by said Goron.

The strategy he mastered was by pure luck. He had been targeting Fyrus with his arrow when the goron had destroyed a pillar in the room, shaking the whole area making him miss his mark and hitting Fyrus right on his forehead, where the bright red stone laid. Fyrus roared in pain and clumsily walked around the dungeon to get rid of the pain, destroying everything on his path. That's when Link saw the chains hanging from the goron's feet and acted quick. He finished on putting his heavy ass metal boots and pulled the chain as hard as he could while Fyrus walked the opposite way, making the creature stumble and fall. He rushedly removed the boots and ran forward, slashing the red stone on his forehead.

He had done this quite a few times and was starting to wonder when it was all going to be over. He had scratches all over and he was starting to get hungry. He had run out of food a day prior he reached the dungeon where the goron was held captive. Now he was just getting irritated by the minute.

With one last tug and slash on the forehead, he finally destroyed the stone. Fyrus screamed in agony and in pain as lava splattered from where the stone had laid. With one final attempt to crush Link, the goron fell to the ground. He had to roll out off the way in order not to get killed by the weight of the goron. As he got up, he saw the black particles form into the second Fused Shadow he needed. He walked forward and picked it up, when his shadow emerged in front of him, the most visible thing being her red ruby eye.

"Well, I guess you weren't useless after all. Who knew that by _accident_ you were gonna defeat this thing."

He gave her a look and rolled his eyes as he stalked forward the portal that appeared once he had defeated the goron. He felt bad for hurting him, but he didn't have another choice.

Besides, he had slammed him against a pillar and shit had that _hurt._ Now he had a burn on his shoulder that he is probably going to have Renado look at.

She gave him a small grin and floated forward activating the portal to return him to Kakariko village. He was becoming more useful and powerful as the moments went by, and she knew she had found exactly what she needed. All she wanted was to return home and not seeing the light world any longer. The moment she saw him transform into a wolf she had known she was going to use him, however the more powerful and skillful he became, it made her gloat on the inside. This is just what he needed and soon Zant would be no more

-.

He landed gently on the spring of the Eldin Spirit. He could smell a lunch being cooked in Renado's home, one of the few places that had not been destroyed by the twili monsters that had arrived at the village before he got there. He gently smiled as he walked forward when a small gasp of his shadow resident made him stopped. He turned to look at her just to see her red eye looking upwards with huge curiosity and wait, was that _fear_? He look up to see that the portal had yet to close and the lining colors were flickering from red and blue rapidly.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion but then his eyes widened in panic when he saw the familiar black particles forming something in the spring. He unsheathed his sword and slowly started walking forward. This has never happened before. From his knowledge besides him and Midna using the portal, the shadow beasts were the only things that could use the portals. He was on edge now, specially when he could hear the laughter of the children from inside Renado's home which wasn't far from the spring.

The particles stopped coming and slowly faded, the portal disappearing as well only to leave behind the body of a badly injured woman behind. He stopped in mid step, put away his sword and rushed forward as he saw the crimson blood staining the clear water of the spring.

Midna was not pleased by his reaction, "What are you doing?! She could be dangerous!"

He ignored her and gently grabbed the chin of the young woman with his hand to turn her over, "She's bleeding Midna, I doubt she is in any position to harm anyone."

She scoffed and folded her arms, "Fine, but when she tries to kill you, don't be coming to me for help," she turned her head to the side as she heard a door being open, "They're coming, have fun explaining this to your dear friends." And with that, she disappeared in his shadow again.

He shook his head and gently picked up the woman's arm to see the wound on her left side just to notice another scar under her injury. He grabbed a piece of cloth that he kept in his pouch and put it on her wound to stop the bleeding. As he paid close attention to her wounds, he noticed that they were claw marks, and they were too familiar to him.

"Those are from a shadow beast, what happened to her?" he murmured as he then gently picked her up but before he could ponder more into it, his mind was stopped by the small voices of children screaming his name.

"Link!"

"You're back thank the goddesses!"

"Who is that?"

"Is she dead?"

The questions continued but ignored them as he made eye contact with the man that he needed in that moment. The shaman nodded at him and motioned him to bring her inside.

It had taken all day to disinfect the wound and calm the woman's fever and to calm the non stop chattering and questions of the children. They had moved the woman to the inn located a few feet yards away from Renado's house. His daughter had prepared a room for her while they were busy assessing her. A soft bed and clean sheets welcomed the body of the small trembling woman. They had told the children that it had been an attack from a wild animal that had attacked the poor woman. He didn't want to cause panic making them believe there was a monster near. For some reason Link had refused to meet up with them for dinner and stayed behind in the room to watch over her.

He was currently sitting on a wooden chair next to her bed, hundreds of questions running through his mind.

 _Who was she?_

 _Where did she come from?_

 _Is she a threat?_

Renado walked into the room and gently touching Link's burned shoulder while giving him a small pat on the back with his other arm.

"You need to get that treated son."

He nonchalantly looked at his shoulder then back at him, "It doesn't hurt so bad."

Renado shook his head but smiled. Before he was able to say anything else a small voice on the doorway interrupted him.

"She wasn't attacked by an animal, was she? It was a monster."

Link looked at Colin, the young boy of the village that held so much innocence but courage at the same time. Reminded him of how he was when he was a child.

"No Colin, it wasn't an animal."

The young boy nodded and slowly approached the bed, "Will she be ok?"

Renado folded his shoulders and nodded, "I believe she has passed through the worst, however we won't know until morning. Let's leave child and leave the woman on peace, she must rest. She will hopefully wake up in the morning."

The young child nodded and with a small hug towards Link, he walked out of the room.

Renado waited until Colin had left to say, "I know you are not gonna let me send you to another room, luckily for you, there is another bed on the other side of this room. Change and go to sleep."

Link knew better than to argue with the man, even if he had only known him for a small period of time so he nodded. Renado smiled and left the room and closed the door behind him. Link looked at the woman again and with a small sigh he headed to his own bed. He undressed and put on a pair of shorts and a white cotton shirt that he found on top of the bed. He got comfortable on the bed and just as his exhaustion was catching up to him and he was drifting into sleep, he heard a small whisper coming from the sleeping woman.

" _Inuyasha..._ " 

* * *

(Well that is the end for chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it! I am starting chapter two already, so receiving some reviews will be lovely! I know you have questions as in like where is the rest of the crew and why Link only found Kagome. All of that will be answered in the next chapter. Again, thank you so much for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I am not going to rush through this but I'm also not going to make this into a walkthrough of Twilight Princess. The story is rated M because there will be blood and also cause of a certain half-demon's mouth. Lovely right? Also you might be wondering about pairings… Sango and Miroku are a dead given, but other than that I will not be giving anything away! I'm sorry if I'm being evil, I just want to keep you guys wanting to read more to find out things ^.^

At the end of the last chapter I mentioned that it was going to be explained why Kagome was going to be the only one that got separated...well that is not going to get explained until later on. So, apologies in advance!

On to the story!

I still own nothing…

Chapter 2: Lost

When he woke up, he could already feel his head throbbing. The pulsing was continuing up to his ears, almost completely blocking the sounds around him. He slowly sat up with one clawed hand holding on to his head as he felt the pulsing on his head become worse. His amber eyes scanned the area for any potential signs of danger, but found none. The throbbing started diminishing, making it easier to track anything around him. All he could hear were the slight movements of the leaves and faint cricket sounds. From what he could see, they had landed in a spring somewhere with woods surrounding the area. As he was looking around, he found the bodies of Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara laying a few feet away from him. Panic arose in his heart when he saw no signs of Kagome, as the memories of how he had last seen her hit him with full force.

He rapidly stood up and after walking for a few seconds, he collapsed on top of a monk that was barely waking up.

"Ugh, Inuyasha, you are not light at all, get off!" Miroku complained as he struggled to get himself free from the weight of his companion.

"Keh, you are just weak," he replied as he removed himself from the monk and folded his arms.

Once Miroku stood up and looked around, he stared Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha avoided his eyes and shook his head.

Miroku sighed as he stared at his friend, "We need to find someone that can give us information of where we are at and start searching for Kagome. Who knows where she could be."

"You think I don't know that? Last I saw her she was bleeding to death Miroku. We need to get moving."

Kirara then woke up and with her small tongue, she started licking Sango's and Shippo's face to wake them up. Thankfully it didn't take long as the demon slayer and the small child woke up groaning in pain as they sat up. She was grateful to see her two friends well, minor the scratches they both held and the dried blood, but as soon as she saw Kagome was not with them, she reached for her weapon and started walking out of the spring. Shippo reacted the worst not seeing Kagome and let out a wail as he cried for her.

"I want Kagome!"

Miroku walked forward and picked up Shippo, gently patting his back to soothe the poor child's tears. Inuyasha's eye twitched since the runts wailing was not helping his mood and decided to follow Sango at the entrance of the spring.

The full moon was at its highest point, providing a dim light in the obscure forest. The spring itself seemed to already provide its own light since its water and rocks were giving off this serene light in the area. Sango noticed that there were two trails at the entrance of the spring and now she was looking between the two to determine which way they should go. Inuyasha's nose twitched and looked towards his left.

"I smell a fire burning and people. A village should be nearby."

Both Sango and Miroku gave a sigh of relief. At least they were not alone in the middle of who knows where.

Joining his friends at the entrance he said, "Well let's get going. Hopefully someone will be awake and will provide us shelter. We have no clue where we are and it would be better for us to have a place to stay for the night."

It did not take them long to reach the entrance of the village. However they had no clue what the name of it was since neither of them, even Miroku, recognized the language. They had noticed a ladder and a decent looking tree house but there were no signs of anyone being in there for the moment, so they decided to try their luck deeper into the village.

Once the village came into view, they stopped to look at it since it was nothing like they have ever seen before. There were a few houses, not as many as they had expected. There was a stream of water leading to a lake as well. Pumpkin patches could be seen in certain areas of the village. As they started walking again, they were startled that a hawk was headed their way to attack. Miroku pulled Sango to the ground with him while still holding Shippo to avoid getting scratched or impaled by the hawk. Inuyasha was not so lucky since the hawk ended up scratching him on the cheek when he tried to move out of the way.

"Oi! Where did that come from?" he yelled aggravated as he tried taking a swipe out of the damn animal.

"Get out monsters!" a high pitched voice yelled, "Get out or...or I'll attack again!"

They looked up to see a scrawny man at the top of a rock pillar that were covered in vines. He was holding a leaf by his mouth when a whistling tune echoed through the village. Seconds later, the same hawk appeared and landed on the man's arm.

Miroku got up right away and raised his hands in defense, "Please sir! We do not mean any harm! We are lost!"

The man's voice grew louder, "Liar! You have taken the children and you will not take our women!"

The yells and commotion were so loud that it started waking up the rest of the villagers. Dim lights were now seen coming from the houses and some murmurs were heard. Slowly, shadows of other people were coming closer to the entrance of the village.

Sango decided to step in and help Miroku, "Sir, we are not here to take the women in this village. We are travelers and seem to be lost and we need help."

Inuyasha scoffed and turned to leave, "Let's go. We are definitely not going to get answers here."

"Wait!" a new voice yelled.

Inuyasha turned around to lock eyes with a man, who had been badly injured since a few scars were visible. He was holding a sword with his left hand but did not seem that he was going to strike at the moment. His eyes held confusion as he looked at every single one of them and he slightly narrowed his eyes when he locked eyes with Inuyasha. Inuyasha could not explain it, but he was already holding respect to the man in front of him, it was obvious he had been in battle and was still weak but he was still ready to defend the village if necessary.

"My name is Rusl and I am the swordsmith of the village. What business you have of coming here?"

Miroku took a sigh of relief since they finally came across with someone that was willing to listen to them.

"My name is Miroku and I'm a monk. These are Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. We have seem to have gotten lost and we followed the trail that was outside of a spring here."

Rush looked at him then put away his weapon. The rest of the villagers gave him a questioning look, as they could not understand how he could trust these new strangers. Before anyone could comment on his attitude, they were interrupted.

"Oh my, look at the shape that you are in! Come to our place, who knows for how long you have been like this!" a gentle voice exclaimed from behind Rusl. Hearing her took him by surprise since he expected her to be asleep. When he moved out of the way, the rest of the group were able to look at the woman that offered them shelter. She was a small woman with gentle blue eyes and short blonde hair. The woman was wearing a nightgown with a wool blanket over her shoulders but what shocked them the most was how heavily pregnant she was.

The man Rusl took her hand and looked at her. She was a gentle soul and was always able to see a person for who they were and if she was offering the group their house, she must know that they meant no harm just on how he suspected.

Another woman and her husband had joined the group when they heard the yelling and gasped at the offering that their friend had made to strangers. It seemed like a ridiculous idea after everything that they have been through.

"Uli, are you sure about this honey? We do not know these people!" the woman exclaimed.

She turned to her and smiled, "Yes, I'm sure." She turned to the group that was in front of her, "Follow us, our house is across the stream of water."

And with that, the group looked at each other and nodded. They followed the couple to their house, which thankfully was not that far. When they entered, they were met with a familiar welcoming feel. The house was not huge but it was comfortable. A couch was seen deeper into the house, shelves holding pots and books were spread along the house as well. A small wooden table was located in a corner with four small chairs. A few toys were seen in a basket across the room, but no signs of a child been inside. The smell of pumpkin soup was spread all over the house, making their stomachs growl. Uli gently smiled at them and started heading towards the kitchen.

"We have left over dinner, I will heat it up right now!" and before they could protest, she had gone inside the kitchen.

Rusl smiled and shook his head as he saw his wife leave. When she wanted to be she could be really stubborn. He turned to the group and motioned them to take a seat on the sofa. As they did, he sat across from them on a wooden arm chair.

He leaned forward in his seat and said, "Well, why don't you start from the beginning?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and replied, "What makes you think we are gonna tell you what is going on?"

Sango growled and turned to look at him, "Are you serious Inuyasha? We have no clue where we are at! Whether you like it or not we need help. Put your attitude aside for once!"

Miroku grabbed her hand to calm her down as Shippo jumped to her lap for preventing her from jumping up and killing the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, you know she is right. If we are gonna have a chance in finding Kagome we at least should be able to talk to someone about our happenings."

At the mention of Kagome, Inuyasha's attitude changed as he nodded to Miroku to tell the man what was going on. As much as it hurt his pride, he knew they were right. Their main priority was to find Kagome but before they could do anything, they needed to learn as much as they could on the world they were now.

Miroku smiled at his friend and turned to Rusl, "What I am about to tell you might sound a little crazy but it's nothing but the truth. We believe that we have been transported from our world to this one. We woke up in the spring that was in the outskirts of the village about an hour or so ago. Where we come from, demons were luring the area and we were battling some that had attacked our village. Once we were done, this strange portal appeared in the sky and five monsters fell out. It took a bit but we were finally able to defeat them. During that fight, however, our friend Kagome was badly injured when we got sucked into the portal. Next thing we knew, we woke up here and have no idea where we are at and there is no signs of our friend."

Rusl nodded in understanding. He knew how they must feel about not knowing where their friend could be since that is exactly how he felt after the village children had been taken away. It was a painful feeling and for days he kept blaming himself for not being strong enough to defend the village. For his careless attitude he almost lost his life. It took Uli and the Mayor to knock some sense into him and to have faith. Thankfully for them, Link had found them while he was in bed rest.

"I see. As strange as that sounds I believe you. Right now you are in Ordon Village. We are in in the Ordona Province located in the southern part of Hyrule. We are also going through some… unpleasant events. About a month or so ago, our village was attacked by a hoard of monsters kidnapping all of the children of the village, including the Mayor's daughter and my son. Thankfully they have been found, except for my friend's daughter. Ever since then, the woods have been crawling with monsters, making it hard to travel through the woods into Hyrule Field."

In that moment, Uli came into the room with a tray filled with bowls of soup. Sango got up right away and helped her with the tray and started handing the bowls. It did not take long for Shippo and Inuyasha to dig in.

"Thank the goddesses for Link! If it weren't for him, we would not have found the children so soon."

Inuyasha stopped eating for a second as he looked questioningly at Rusl, "Who's that?"

"Link is the son of a friend of mine that passed away years ago. He has taken it upon to himself to restore peace in Hyrule. Ordon has not been the only place that has been attacked. Kakariko Village, located on the western part of Hyrule, was also attacked but thanks to him, no more monsters have entered the area. That is where he found our children. Now he is set on finding the Mayor's daughter. From what I last heard, he was going to help the Goron's in Death Mountain. I have not heard from him in a while though."

"That is remarkable for a young man to have found the children. I am glad that they are well," Miroku said as he took a sip of his soup. It was delicious.

"I agree. I have a hunch that eventually Hyrule Castle will be attacked as well. I have some connections in Hyrule Town and from what they have told me, there has not been a word from our Princess and that concerns us."

"There is a princess?" the small little voice of Shippo asked. Ever since Kagome was not been with them, he has been extremely quiet. He missed her dearly and just wished she was ok.

Uli smiled at the young child, "Yes honey, and from what we have heard she is very beautiful and a kind person. She has ruled Hyrule well, and that is why it's concerning us that no word has been heard from her."

"Maybe the Princess or this Link can help us? He seems to have a lot of knowledge of what is going on," Sango suggested as she finished her soup.

Miroku nodded, "I agree. In order to find Kagome we need someone to help us that knows this land well. Maybe someone has seen her."

"If she's still alive…" Inuyasha murmured quietly. However, Shippo heard him thanks to his demonic hearing and jumping from Sango's lap, he punched Inuyasha with as much force as he could. His head snapped to the side and a small trail of blood started falling down from his mouth. He did not look at Shippo or the others. He was in shock because he knew. He knew why Shippo had done it and did not have it in him to yell at him.

"Shippo!" Sango and Miroku yelled but he ignored them.

He glared at Inuyasha as tears were streaming down his small face, "How could you say that?! She is our friend! She is stronger than all of us together! Stronger than you and your stupid sword!"

Inuyasha winced at Shippo's words and walked out of the house. The room stayed silent for a few seconds but that did not last long as Uli walked up Shippo and picked him up.

Once feeling her arms around him, he wrapped his small arms around her neck and sobbed.

Miroku turned to Rusl, "I am sorry about that. Kagome is like a mother to Shippo and Inuyasha can be insensitive at times."

"Do not worry Miroku. I am sure your friend is fine. If you say you came here in a portal, she must have landed somewhere else. I have a strong feeling that Link has found her. He will keep her safe if he did."

Sango nodded, "Where could we find him?"

"Last I knew he was in Kakariko Village. However if he has left, I am sure the Shaman can tell us where he is headed next. Or at least have a clue. Link has not told anyone in detail what is going on or what exactly he is doing. However, because how the roads are nowadays, it could take four days to reach it, hopefully less."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and nodded. It was worth a shot.

"We will depart in the morning," Rusl stated as he got up.

Uli looked at him shocked, "But honey! It's dangerous!"

He looked at his wife and smiled, "I will be fine. They are not from here and will need a guide. Besides, I want to check on the children."

She nodded and turned to the others, "Please follow me, I will take you to my son's room. We have a spared futon and blankets. You guys will sleep comfortably tonight. Who knows when you will sleep on a bed again. Do you want to go and get your friend from outside?"

Miroku shook his head, "No, he will be fine. He prefers sleeping outdoors. However I will go and tell him of our plan." And with that he went outside.

It did not take him long to find Inuyasha. He was sitting on one of the trees behind Rusl's house, his fire rat being a dead giveaway thanks to the the light that the moon was providing. Before he could say anything, Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"He's right. I'm an asshole."

Miroku nodded his head once. No one could argue with that.

"You're both worried. All of us are. But we have to keep our emotions in check. We will find her."

But even as he said it, it was more to convince himself as well. He remembered the blood and her scream. It was not a pleasant memory. However, for the past two years all of them had gone through a lot, specially Kagome. Maybe it was the confusion of being somewhere else that were making them pessimistic about the whole situation.

With one last look at Inuyasha he said, "We will depart in the morning to this Kakariko Village. If we do not find Link, Rusl is sure that someone will tell us his whereabouts." And with that he left Inuyasha with his own thoughts.

After getting everyone situated for the night, Uli and Rusl excused themselves to their room. It had been a long night and everyone was going to need plenty of rest for the following morning.

In their son's bedroom, Miroku laid on the futon on one side of the room while Sango laid on the bed. Kirara and Shippo fell asleep cuddling with Sango. She turned to her side to look at Miroku, deep concern in her eyes.

"Do you think we will find her Miroku?" she whispered.

He looked at her and sighed, "That is what I'm praying for Sango."

"How was Inuyasha?"

He smirked a little, "Beating himself up for his comment. Who knew Shippo could knock some sense into him like that."

She nodded and got on her back again. With one last glance at Shippo and Kirara, she fell asleep.

Once hearing her even breathing, Miroku closed his eyes, "If this Link is as great as they claim, we will find her."

Outside, Inuyasha was still awake as looked over the village. He knew he had been heartless for his comment, but he could not help it. He has been away from her in the past but he at least always knew where she was at. Now being in a completely different world, he had no clue where to start. He did not want to depend on someone else to find her. He wanted to find her on his own. That would only be a wild goose chase if he tried and he knew it. He needed to hear her voice, needed to smell her and hold her. He wanted to make everything better for her.

With one last look at the full moon, he bowed his head and did something that he had not done in years, ever since the passing of his mother.

He prayed.

Well here is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. This was more of a fill of where everyone else landed. Next chapter we will see how Kagome is doing. Thank you to the two people that reviewed! I hope to get more reviews!.

I will be posting the next chapter soon. I'm almost done with chapter 4. (Yay!)

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Chosen Hero

She was confused.

Extremely confused.

Her vision was blurry so she had to wait a few minutes to actually sit up. Her head was pounding, the sides of her head rapidly throbbing as she tried making out her surroundings. Her long raven hair fell off her shoulders, creating a black cascade shielding her from the bright sunlight coming through the window in the room. Her grey eyes looked around in confusion, apprehension and fear. She grabbed tightly the blanket and brought it closer to her face as she felt tears prickling her eyes. She started having flashes of what had happened as she closed her eyes tightly as a single tear fell down her rosy cheek. She remembered the monsters, the pain, and Inuyasha's scream. She was not sure if they were even here, wherever that was. However, she felt in her heart that she was alone. There was a void of loneliness that she has only felt in a few moments in her life. She finally got the courage and as she took a shaky breath, she looked around the room to notice another bed across from her. It was obvious someone had slept on it, as the blanket was in a pile on the floor and the pillow had wrinkles from someone's head being on it.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she finally took notice of the clothes she was wearing. Her jean shorts were gone and in place she was wearing a pair of loose leggings and a purple cotton shirt. It was comforting but it made her worry on who had undressed her. She lifted up the shirt to find clean bandages around her abdomen, covering the claw marks of the monster that had attacked her.

 _I need to know where I am._

She removed the blanket and stood up. Her legs were shaky, but she was able to make it to the door, a few steps at a time. Slowly opening it, she slightly opened it. She could hear murmurs coming from down the stairs that she could see in front of the door. The more she opened it, the louder the chattering was and the smell of food got to her. Her stomach growled and decided to follow the smell. She reached the conclusion that someone found her and was kind enough to treat her. Maybe they could explain to her what was going on, since her memory was rather useless at the moment since she could only remember floating and then her mind went black afterwards.

Unless she was found by creepy villagers or demons that needed her to be healed in order to eat her or mate with her.

She shook her head at the absurd thought and started descending down the stairs. With the first two steps that she took, her legs gave out on her. She let out a gasp as she tried gripping tightly the rail of the stairs but she was not strong enough. She shut her eyes tightly as she waited for the impact when a strong arm caught her around the waist and pulled her up. Cursing herself for her clumsiness, she shook her head and turned around to see who had saved her.

The first thing she saw was a broad chest covered by a white undershirt, chain mail, and a green shirt on top. As her eyes traveled upwards, her heart started fluttering faster as she saw how close she was to this stranger's full lips. When she finally saw his eyes, her breath caught in her throat as she just stared at him, her eyes widening in surprise.

 _I don't think I have ever seen such a pair of yes_ , he thought as he stared at her stormy grey eyes filled with surprise and confusion. Luda had done such an amazing job at cleaning the girl up and dressing her in better clothing. Now that he saw her face he could not help but admire the girl's beauty as her eyes stared at him, multiple emotions making their way to her eyes. They held so much life.

She opened her mouth to say something but she choked on the air and started coughing. Uncontrollably. Her face was getting redder by the second as she tried to control her coughing and embarrassment.

"Woah! You ok there? Come on, let's go take you back to your room." He gently picked her up in bridal style and before she could say anything to him, he was walking back to the room. He placed her on the bed and nodded at her. She was still bright red so he went back to the dresser where a water pitch and a cup were located on top of it and poured a glass for her. The whole time she tried calming herself down as she saw him walking away from her. He was wearing a green tunic with fitted white pants underneath and a pair of brown leather boots. He came back with a glass on hand and with a gentle smile he gave it to her.

She smiled softly at him as he handed it to her, "Thank you."

He grabbed the chair next to her bed and placed it directly in front of her.

He smiled, "Not a problem. You did very well during the night, we wouldn't want you dying from dehydration now."

She took a sip and shyly looked at him. His sandy blonde hair was a mess, but she had a feeling it naturally looked like that. But what she could not shake the feeling of was that this guy was no ordinary man. He seemed ready for a battle,even if his eyes held curiosity and some innocence as he looked at her. However, his eyes made her feel insignificant, like if he was so much older than her when it was obvious he was not older than her. She had thought that Kouga's blue eyes were impressive, but this man's were wilder.

"Were you the one that found me?" she asked softly.

He nodded but remained silent as she studied her. She started to feel awkward since his eyes were studying her, making her feel naked under his gaze.

Pull yourself together Kagome! Not even Sesshomaru's cold hearted stare makes you feel like this!

"My name is Kagome, and yours?"

"I'm Link," he stayed quiet as he stared at her again. She was holding herself strong, but it was obvious that was not going to last for long. Her breath was quickening and a shade of red was starting to appear across her face. She looked down at her hands as she held the cup, when the slight smell of salt hit the air. His eyes widened as he saw her trying so hard to not cry but her emotions were not cooperating. She opened her mouth to say something, and if it weren't for his heightened hearing, he would have not heard her.

"Where am I?" her voice was extremely shaky and fearful as she gripped the cup tighter in her hands.

His eyes softened and gently touched her knee, "Right now, you are in Kakariko Village. We are in the western region of Hyrule."

She could not stop it anymore and the tears fell hard. I have no idea where that is! I am so far away from home and I'm alone, she sadly thought.

Link's eyes widened when he saw her tears rapidly falling. He hated when people cried. Also, it did not help that ever since he was able to transform into a wolf in the Twilight, his human senses had heightened as well. The smell of salt was now on full force in the air and he had no clue how to comfort a girl he had just met.

"Hey Kagome, relax. You're gonna be fine. You're safe here. No Shadow Beasts are going to come after you as long as I'm around."

She sniffed and then shook at the name of those monsters, "So that's what they are called? and here I thought it would be more horrifying," she stopped for a second as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "How… how do you know that's what attacked me?"

He gave her a bittersweet smile, "I recognized the claw marks. I have some scars from them, so as soon as I saw them on you, I knew what got to you. Now, why don't you start from the beginning?"

Could she tell him? She had no clue who he really was, since she had just met the guy. He had apparently only found her and that made her more nervous. What if Inuyasha can't get to her? What if she never sees Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara? There was not much that she could do since she was in a different world. The few times she had gone back home and went to school and luckily was able to get into a high school, the main class she had paid attention to was History and never once did she hear anything about Hyrule. In reality she was alone, and if she wanted to have some sort of hope of going back home, she would have to trust someone to help her.

Kagome took a deep breath and stared at his electric blue eyes. She saw full attention and curiosity, but not any malice.

"You see, I don't think I'm from this world. At all."

He nodded for her to continue, and she did. She went on to tell him everything. Who she was, her friends, the demons they were fighting. He narrowed his eyes when she told him about the portal and the shadow beasts and how she did not remember anything ever since.

"And now I have no clue where my friends are at. I don't even know if they are even here or what."

"I hate to say it, but you were the only one that came out of that portal. I… I had just used it when you then appeared on the spring as I was walking away. From what I know there is two more in the southern region and one more up on Death Mountain. If they were sucked in, they are probably in either of those areas."

Her eyes lifted with hope at the mention of him using it.

"You can use it? Maybe you can help me and take me back where I came from!"

He bit his lip and gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, but the magic that the portal holds it's still unknown to me and… and I've only been able to use it in umm… certain occasions. I cannot do it willingly, and even if I could, I don't think I could take you back."

She nodded in understanding as she took a drink of her water, "I understand. I apologize for jumping to conclusions like that."

He nodded. He needed to talk to Midna, but he doubted she would want to appear in front of this girl. She was not a social creature and besides, her smart remarks probably would not be a great help with the girl's condition.

I should wait a bit. Besides, she needs to eat.

"However, I do think I think I can help you but first, why don't I take you downstairs for you to grab a bite to eat?"

She smiled brightly at him wiping her tears, "Yes!"

He smiled as he stood up from the chair and offered his arm to help her up which she gladly did.

"Let's go then."

Before they reached the bottom of the steps he stopped her and lowered his voice, "The children think you were attacked by an animal and everyone else does not know anything about the portals. Let's keep it that way. "

She nodded and continued walking towards the doorway of what it seemed the dining area. What she saw, it took her breath away. There was a total of five children in the kitchen, three of them trying to talk over each other. A small girl with black short hair was smiling at each one as she served them more orange juice. A blonde boy was smiling shyly at everyone but keeping mainly to himself. She then saw the only adult in the room. He had deep bronze skin and long black hair. From what she could see from his clothes, he must be a chief of some kind.

Link shook his head at the behavior of the children and let out a snort. Apparently it wasn't as quiet as he thought since everyone turned their heads to look at him. His eyebrow twitched and started blushing from the stares.

Kagome could not help it and started giggling at his reaction.

That was all that was needed for the children to rush forward and start asking questions. The boys were blushing once they really saw her, trying to avoid eye contact as their faces turned a deep shade of red. Luda smiled at her and Beth gave her a look after seeing how close Link was next to the strange girl. Renado raised his hand to silence the children and walked towards the young woman.

"I am glad to see you well. I am Renado, the Chief Shaman of Kakariko Village," he then motioned to his daughter, "This is Luda. She is the one that helped clean you up."

"I'm Talo!"

"Malo…"

Colin shyly approached her with something in his hands, "I'm Colin. Th-these are for you. It's good to see you doing better than yesterday."

Kagome kneeled down to his height, forgetting the pain on her left side, and accepted the small little flowers from him.

"That is so sweet of you, I'm Kagome."

Renado looked her over and asked, "Are you ok? How are you feeling?" **  
**

She smiled brightly at him as she stood up to her full height, which was not much since she was only 5'2.

"I feel better. I was feeling weak when I first woke up but now it's better. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me, I don't think I could have survived if you guys hadn't found me."

He motioned for her to sit down, "Don't sweat it. It was Link that found you and if it weren't for him who knows in what shape you could have been... Luda, could you please serve her a plate?"

His daughter nodded and headed to the stove right away. While the children were entertaining her, Link thought this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Midna.

"Can you excuse me for a second? I'll be right back." Before any of them could even ask, he left the room.

He walked outside of the house, the sun at its highest point since noon was approaching. No clouds were seen but a slight breeze was felt, not making it overbearingly hot. He had just enough of heat when he went into the Gorons Mines. He walked up to the path of the cemetery, his boots grinding on rocks as he made his way there. It was important for him that no one saw him talking to Midna. They probably would label him as crazy or possessed for being friends with someone that was related to all the attacks.

Could he call her his friend though?

They have known each other for about a month by now and both have faced some rather obstacles together. In the moment of weariness he has felt during the last two temples she was able to keep him sane. He knew her way of being was just a facade but he knew there was more to it. She has been the only one that knows exactly what he has been going through, and for that he will be forever thankful.

When he finally reached the graveyard and made sure no one had followed him, he called her.

"I need to talk to you. Now"

Not even a second later, she emerged from his shadow and floated in front of him. Her red eye was not holding the typical arrogance that she tended to have every time she looked at him.

He nodded at her, "You heard everything?"

She scoffed, "Of course I did. Guess we have another predicament here. I do not know why the Twili Portal would suck her and her friends here. Which they are in Hyrule since I felt another portal opening, however I can't pinpoint which one. This could either complicate things for us or help us. Now, which one? That's the question."

He paced back and forth thinking about it. He really did not hold any more knowledge regarding parallel universes or how portals work. The other world that he knew of was just the Twilight however he still did not know much of it either. He wanted to help Kagome badly, however he also needed to continue to restore Hyrule. The only person that could help here would have to be Zelda.

"We need to take her to the castle."

She gave him a look, "Do you really think we can sneak in, in your human form, with another person with us? I thought you were smarter than that. Besides, we have to get the last Fused Shadow Mr. Hero, or do you want more twilight covering your world?"

He closed his eyes and pinched the tip of his nose, "Fine. We will get the Fused Shadow first and then take her to the Castle."

She gave him an incredulous look, "Are you planning on taking her with us to get the last Fused Shadow?"

"The light spirit might be able to tell us something. If not we are gonna have to go to the castle and see the Princess. It's our best shot."

"She won't be able to enter the twilight. She is human. She will become a spirit like the rest of your friends."

He knew she was right, but by the goddesses he was given too much of a stubborn personality.

"It's worth a shot Midna. I know it sounds ridiculous, but there is a reason she is here. Maybe even her friends. What if the goddesses sent them in order to help me clean up this mess? What if this is a lot worse than we thought and we need help?"

She snarled at him and crossed her arms, "Fine. Take her. But if she ends up needing my help, don't expect me to help her." And with that, she returned to his shadow.

He shook his head but nonetheless smiled. She was becoming easier to talk to as the days went on. Most of their conversations, however, consisted of her talking and criticizing him in very inappropriate moments.

When he walked back to Renado's place, he found Kagome talking and laughing with the children. He patiently waited for her to finish her food before motioning her to follow him.

He took them outside and walked towards the spring. Once they were there and he made sure no one would listen to them, he started telling her his idea.

"I had told you that I might be able to help you however,it will be dangerous. What I am about to tell you cannot be shared lightly with anyone," he took a deep breath, "A month ago my village was attacked by monsters. The children were kidnapped and I woke up finding this black wall covering my path opposite of where my village was. I got dragged in by the same hand that gave you that injury. On the other side, it was the scariest shit I have ever seen."

And so he told her everything. How he was able to survive and transform into a wolf, meeting Midna and the princess, and gathering the Fused Shadow. In order to help her, she needed to know everything and he just knew he could trust her. She saw his eyes darkening in certain points of his story as well as filling with happiness when he found the children.

Kagome remained silent throughout the whole story, just taking it in and trying to understand it. He had gone through so much in so little time. At the mention of the others being here but not knowing exactly where filled her with more hope, but a small lingering of despair crept up on her.

Was it their destiny to be in this world? To help him?

"And now I have gathered the conclusion that you did not come here by accident. I have a feeling that you are meant to be here Kagome. Now I have to ask you this, do you know how to use a weapon?"

Her eyes widened but nodded, "I know how to use a bow and arrow."

He nodded and took a deep breath, "Would you accompany me to gather the last Fused Shadow? Either the Lanayru Spirit can help us, if not, from there we can go to the castle and see Princess Zelda."

"But.. what if my friends come? You told me they are here and they are going to be looking for me."

"Leave them a note with Renado. If your friend has such a good nose, he will be able to track us without a problem."

She thought about it for a second. What could she possibly risk? Besides she would be already be helping her friends find a way back.

"Alright, I'll do it. When would we leave?"

"In two days. I just got done doing a temple and I could use a few days to relax. Besides, you need to regain your strength as well."

* * *

Shippo was rather pleased with the village that him and the others came across. It was quiet and very serene. Trees covered the whole area around and the lake brought more coolness to the area as well. Uli and Rusl were very polite, and the rest of the villagers that saw them last night came early in the morning to apologize for their behavior. They understood their behavior, having been used to it by now since villagers never took kindly to Inuyasha or himself. Sango was currently helping Uli with some of the laundry since the pregnant woman could only do really small loads at a time. He could see them from his spot on the tree on the small dock at the lake. Actually, he could see the entire village and the ranch from where he sat. He had been sitting on the same tree Inuyasha had been sitting on the night before. When he looked down, he saw Inuyasha and Miroku with Rusl walking towards the Mayor's house.

Miroku kept talking to Rusl regarding the type of creatures that resided the land as well as its people. The more they knew, the better. Rusl was very helpful on telling him about the Gorons and the Zoras, as well as some of the monsters he had encountered in his life. Inuyasha just continued to listen in into the conversation when he heard rapid running from the entrance of the ranch.

"Watch out!" a voice scream when not even a second later, a Ordon Goat came running down the hill, right on the path that they were currently on.

Inuyasha stepped forward and with very little effort he was able to stop the animal with his hands and send it running the way that it had come from. He smirked as he saw the goat going back, not challenging him again. Rusl had his mouth open in amazement while Miroku just chuckled at his friend's actions.

"That was a quite remarkable display of strength young man."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked where the voice had come from just to see, what they guessed, the Mayor of the town. The man was tall and muscular as well. Small eyes and with a remarkable mustache framing his face. He held himself with authority but they could not help notice the dark circles under his eyes and the slight redness at the edge of his eyes.

This man was suffering.

"Bo, let me introduce you to these young men. This is Miroku and the one that just stopped the goat is Inuyasha. They are travelers that have gotten lost and one of their friends is missing. We are going to be leaving soon to Kakariko Village to find Link."

Bo nodded, "That is a misfortune. I wish you the best." He turned around to go back to his house, and without a second look he went inside.

Rusl's eyes filled with sympathy towards his old friend. He knew what it felt not knowing how your child was doing. His heart had been ripped apart when Colin was taken away.

"He is having a hard time dealing not knowing where his daughter is," he explained to Miroku and Inuyasha as they turned around and were walking back towards his house.

"Is there any idea of where she could possibly be?" Inuyasha asked. Ever since they had arrived at the village, he was mostly quiet. Whenever he was away from her he always became more distant and his temper tended to light up more rapidly. Besides, he was still beating himself up for the comment he made about her the night before.

"Not a clue. Link is set to find her. They basically grew up together and have been best friends all of their lives. Some of the villagers are wondering when is he going to propose to her. I have faith in him that he will find her."

And with that, they prepared to set out for the journey. The gang did not have a clue what they might encounter, but they were ready for anything. Each one took turns to use the small bathroom at Rusl's house to bathe quickly. Uli prepared them a lunch for each of them and now she looked at her husband in concerned as she watched him grab his sword. He was still slightly weak from the attack but she knew he would be fine.

Once outside they explained to Rusl that it was better not to bring a horse. He was confused but once they showed him how Kirara could transform and Inuyasha's agility, they would not have a problem.

"Well everything is all packed now," Sango said. She then proceeded to bow towards Uli, leaving the woman surprised, "Thank you so much for your hospitality Uli. We will forever be grateful."

With tears on her eyes, she waved her off, "Come by whenever you need to. And please, look after my husband."

Sango nodded then smiled at her. That's when she saw Shippo standing on the doorway not moving.

"Shippo, are you ready to go?"

"I'm not going Sango…"

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku looked at each other. If anyone was more than ready to go and look for Kagome, it was him. This shocked them completely as his small form walked forward and stood next to Uli.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Someone needs to stay behind to watch over the village. I might not be powerful enough, but I can still help."

Miroku nodded in understanding, "Are you sure?"

He smiled, "More than positive," he turned to look at Rusl, "Don't worry, I will protect Uli!"

Rusl smiled at the small child, "Thank you."

With that, they waved goodbye and started heading towards Hyrule Field on their way to Kakariko Village. They just hoped that they would find Kagome soon.

* * *

Those two days went by way too quick for his opinion as he started to put the saddle back on Epona's back. Spending time with Kagome had been very pleasant since he did not have to spend every waking minute with the children. Don't get him wrong, he loves them, however all they wanted was to play with his weapons and such. At least all Colin wanted was to learn how to ride Epona and spend time with Kagome. The children loved her, but he would occasionally see the look Beth would throw at her way every time she was talking to him. Women, he couldn't understand them.

What made his day was that last night when Kagome had walked in on him in their room (She saw no point of asking him to get another room to sleep in, as long as he kept to himself which he did) to find him talking to Midna.

 _"Are you sure she is not going to get herself killed?" Midna asked as she saw him gathering his belongings that he would need for the trip._

 _He gave her an irritated look. It was the third time she had asked the question for the past ten minutes._

 _"Yes Midna. Talk about being paranoid. You have never been like this."_

 _She floated towards the bed and sat down. "I just don't want to be responsible for someone else."_

 _He glanced at her raising an eyebrow, "So in a way, you do care about what happens to me."_

 _She couldn't help it and laughed, "You are out of your mind wolf boy!"_

 _He shook his head as he folded a shirt and put it in his bag, "Right right. I'm just here to listen to all of your orders."_

 _"Damn right!"_

 _"It was sarcasm Midna…"_

 _She was about to throw an insult at him when the door flung open to reveal Kagome sweating._

 _Midna did not even bother disappearing since the girl already knew about her but had yet to see her. She needed to see the girl's reaction, after all, they were going to be traveling together. Yes, she was not the type to care what people thought of her, but in her current situation, it was something very hard to just let go. Kagome could not see much of her appearance since Midna was transparent, but one thing she could clearly see was her ruby red eye. She looked behind her to make sure none of the kids followed her and closed the door._

 _"So, you must be Midna. Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome." and she bowed._

 _Link raised his eyebrows at the gesture since he has never seen a person doing that to another, unless they were of higher status like the princess. He looked to see Midna's reaction to just find pure shock on the imp's face._

 _"Uh, yeah. I guess he told ya about me."_

 _She nodded, "Yup, and how you can turn him into an adorable puppy."_

 _He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Kagome, "Puppy? Seriously?"_

 _Midna smirked. Maybe it wasn't going to be too bad having the girl around if she could rile up Link._

 _"Yes, he's one loyal pup."_

 _"I'll remember that when you are riding on my back Midna."_

 _Just what he needed, another person to tease him. He had enough of that with just the imp but as he saw the playful look Kagome was giving him, he couldn't help but smile._

 _Kagome giggled, "Oh relax," she turned to Midna, "Well just know that whenever you want to come out of his shadow, just do it. I don't mind at all."_

 _Midna suspiciously looked at her, "You're not bothered by the way I look?"_

 _"I don't judge people by their appearance, but by their heart." And with one last smile, she grabbed a towel and walked out of the room._

 _Midna and Link were quiet for a few minutes after Kagome had left. It was unexpected but he was glad to see them getting along. Midna was his companion for quite a while already and Kagome had become his friend in the short amount that they have known each other. He could not deal with two females not liking each other. His journey was already hard enough._

Now here he was, saying bye to the children and reassuring them that he was going to find Ilia and be safe. His shoulder was not bugging him any longer after that burn and Kagome progressed a lot during the two days.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the children exclaiming Kagome's name. When he turned around he was quite surprised with her attire. She had changed into a sleeveless navy blue tunic with black skin tight shorts that could be seen under the tunic. She was sporting black leather boots and a small pair of fingerless gloves. She had a quiver and arrows that he had purchased for her the day before when he was stocking up on supplies. Finally, her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail to avoid it getting in the way. In his opinion, she looked like a true warrior.

"Will you be safe Kagome?" Colin asked as he looked up at her. He genuinely liked her, and he hoped she was going to be ok. He knew the world was dangerous but he also knew what Link was capable of. She would be safe but couldn't help but still worry.

"Of course I will. You kids keep playing the games I taught you, alright?"

Renado then came out to wish his best wishes to them. Kagome had given him the letter to give to Inuyasha the night before. She prayed and hoped that they would catch up to her. She missed them dearly and hoped that they were ok.

Link got on top of Epona and situated himself, he then reached forward to grab Kagome's hand to help her up but instead of having her ride behind him, he placed her in front of him securing her with his arms.

She looked at him in confusion and he smiled at her, "Relax. I feel this is better than having you behind me. If you want to fall asleep this will be more secure."

Beth let out a frustrated noise and went inside the inn, slamming the door. The rest of the kids looked at the way she went in confusion, not understanding her behavior. Renado let out a soft chuckle since he knew she was jealous. It was not troubling so he just did not say anything as he started to speak to Link and Kagome.

"Be safe and do not push her too hard. She is healing quite well and we would not want her wounds to reopen," he then looked directly at Kagome, "And do not fret child, if your friends come here, I will be sure to give them the message."

"I am deeply grateful to you Renado, thank you."

"No need to thank me. Now go, Hyrule needs you."

And with that, Link nodded at him and took off. The only thing that was now echoing across the village was the sound of the running horse leaving North. Link had decided it was best to use the Eldin Bridge to reach the Zora's Domain in order to find any clues for the Lanayru Spring. Besides, he did not want to push Kagome further by making her deal with the high jumps Epona could have done if they had gone out towards the Kakariko Gorge entrance since it was currently gated and no one was able to find the key.

When the finally reached Hyrule Field, she gasped at the size of the land. The sun was barely setting, making the field even more beautiful. Link had told her that it would be better to travel at almost night time since it was easier to sneak from monsters and not get easily spotted. As she looked around in amazement, she could see the outline of the castle towards the East.

She knew she did not have to worry. She knew she was in safe hands, especially after listening to the story of Link saving Colin a few days ago.

 _I guess I_ am _traveling with a true hero. Everything will be ok._

* * *

(End of Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it. Just to clarify, Inuyasha and the others are a day and a half behind Kagome and Link. Thanks to his speed and Kirara, they have been able to cut a lot of time of traveling. Next chapter, Kagome and Link reach the next and final twilight wall while Inuyasha and the rest almost reach Kakariko Village. Will Kagome be able to enter? When will Inuyasha see her?

Thank you for reading and please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Yes... it has been a couple of months since I last posted a chapter and I am deeply sorry for it. But finally, here's chapter 4!**

 **I am taking this story and turning it more "believable" as in distances when it comes to travel and such.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 4: The Twilight

Epona's hooves trotting on the ground lightly echoed as Link slowed down the pace. A thin blanket had been placed by Link on Kagome's shoulders since he had noticed she was shivering slightly as the night progressed. It had been a few hours since they left Kakariko Village and they had not encountered a monster so far. However, his gaze was sharp and alert as he guided them through Hyrule Field.

They had made small talk, with Midna occasionally appearing to add her two cents to the conversation. Kagome told him more stories about her friends, with her voice occasionally being overpowered by a slight sadness every time she mentioned Inuyasha. Link listened and whenever he felt her sadness, he would make a joke out of anything just to change the mood, and for that she was grateful. Just not knowing anything regarding her friends, made her afraid. She still wondered why that portal appeared and sucked them in in an unknown land.

She couldn't help but admire the courage he had to face whatever evil was overpowering the land on his own. From what he had told her, he already had defeated an oversized man eater plant and helped a possessed Goron...whatever that was. Whoever Zant was, he was set on causing chaos and fill the world with darkness. Midna always sounded bitter and furious when she would bring him up, but she was determined on defeating him. Link already had a score to settle with him, for kidnapping the children of his village. She could see Link and Midna were not the best of friends, however, they respected each other.

What would happen if she was never able to go back?

The idea of never seeing her friends and her family was unbearable. Besides, who knows what Naraku could be doing if they were gone.

Link felt her change of mood and gave her a gentle squeeze on her hand. Kagome lightly smiled as she wrapped the blanket more tightly around her. At first she had felt uncomfortable being at such a close proximity with Link, since they had only known each other for a few days, however she knew she could trust him and did not have to worry about making a move on her like a certain monk.

It was close to midnight and the sound of crickets echoed with the silent night. They had encountered a small mob of bokoblins when they were not too far from the entrance of the bridge. Link had dispose of them rather quickly when they spotted them and after that, they saw no signs of other bokoblins or other monsters near them. Kagome was impressed by his skills with his swords. He was tactical and strategic, something that she wasn't used to with Inuyasha.

When they reached the bridge, Kagome could not help but feel uneasy. There were no monsters in sight, however, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. It did not help the fact that she decided to look over the edge down to a void of darkness where she could easily die if she were to fall. Link kept reassuring her that they were going to be fine, that there was no way that they were going to fall off. She took a deep breath and averted her gaze from the edge.

Halfway on the bridge, Epona let out a whine and started huffing as she looked around, afraid. Link gripped the reins tightly in order to not lose control over her and halted her to a stop. Kagome's heart started pounding as she tried to look around to see the cause of Epona's behavior. A small gasp distracted her and as she turned, she saw Midna's transparent form floating next to her looking up.

Kagome was unsure but followed the imp's gaze to see a portal, exactly like the one that sucked her in, starting to form right above them.

Link cursed as he saw it. He then kicked Epona hard to make her sprint to the other side, adrenaline already rushing through his veins as his muscles tensed.

The wind blew through Kagome's hair, sending chills down her spine as she focused reaching the other side of the bridge. Once they reached the other side, Link jumped down, handing the reins to Kagome.

Before she could ask him what he was doing, Link started rushing back towards the bridge to battle the three shadow beasts that had ascended from the portal. He was quick and swift, his blue eyes narrowing dangerously as he withdrew his sword as he was getting closer.

Kagome's eyes widened, but before she could do anything, she knew that she had to move Epona to a safer area. Once she was farther away from the bridge entrance, she hopped off from Epona with her bow and arrows ready, and started running towards Link's direction.

Once Link had reached the Shadow Beasts, he sliced off the arm of the closest beast to him while he barely avoided a clawed hand. He rolled out of the way and tried slicing another beast, barely missing. He knew that he had to be careful on his movements since any wrong move could make him fall to his death. He dodged and blocked the attacks of the shadow beasts with his shield as they tried to advanced towards him. He then proceeded to counterattack their attacks, making quick movements with his swords to cause them damage.

Once Link was clearly visible, she could see that his eyes were glowing with such ferocity that almost made her stop in her tracks. She then saw that part of the bridge was now missing, making them stranded on the other side of Hyrule until they could find another way back to Kakariko. She had a feeling that Link had not noticed the missing part of the bridge yet.

One of the monsters threw him hard to the ground with so much force that he could hear his elbow pop out of place. He dropped his sword and he barely had time to raise his shield with his good arm as the monsters tried to ambush him.

"Link!" she screamed as her eyes widened in panic.

Unfortunately, her scream distracted him and another monster took the opportunity to attack him, sending him dangerously close to the edge of where the bridge was missing. One of the monsters heard her scream and started rushing towards her.

Kagome wasn't sure if her spiritual powers would work on them. They were just monsters, right? For the past two years, she has purified hundreds of demons, however these _things_ were totally different from what she was used to. Her blood kept pumping with adrenaline, her purification powers flickering within her, as the Shadow Beast that had targeted her was just a few feet away. She raised the bow and arrow and glared at the beast. She was not just going to sit and wait for Link to save her. She was tired of people thinking that she depended on them.

With one final prayer, she let go.

* * *

The travel through the woods had taken up most of the day. They had decided to travel by foot until they got to Hyrule Field where, according to Rusl, was more than likely be filled with monsters. The sun was high up in the sky and all the travelers were sweating, even Inuyasha.

"You would think the trees would help us but no! We are still roasting with this weather," Inuyasha complained as he walked in front of the group.

Sango and Miroku lightly laughed, glad that he was going back to normal. For most of the trip he had kept to himself, that is until Kirara decided to jump on his shoulder and attempt to create a conversation with him. Her attempts worked since he started talking to her in a whisper. Miroku and Sango had let out a sigh of relief since a quiet Inuyasha was never a good thing.

When they finally reached the entrance of the tunnel right next to the Faron Spring, they stopped to fill their canteens with water while Inuyasha went inside the tunnel to detect any danger. As he was walking, he stepped on a big blue flower on the ground and it wasn't until he felt his foot on pain, that he realized he had been bitten by the flower. He let out a loud yelp as he jumped back to check his now bleeding foot. From the ground, a monster appeared. It had no eyes, just a huge opening for its mouth with fangs and a long, slimy tongue. It kept moving from side to side as it was waiting for Inuyasha to move to strike again.

Rusl, Miroku, and Sango rushed when they heard Inuyasha's yelp. They got their weapons ready as they stared at the creature while Rusl lightly laughed. Inuyasha glared at him as he jumped back as the plant monster tried to bite him again.

Miroku looked questioningly at Rusl and asked "What's so funny Rusl?"

He shook his head, smiling as he drew his sword. He passed Inuyasha and with one quick jump attack, he killed the monster.

"That was a Deku Baba. They're not super dangerous, more like pests. However their bite could cause damage if they grab on to you for long enough."

Inuyasha scowled as he crossed his arms and looked at his foot.

"Wait until I see another one of these! I'll destroy it with my claws!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and smiled. They continued with their journey and met up with Coro, the oil and lamp seller. He mentioned on how he had not seen Link since the last time he came to the village and before he left, he purchased more oil. Rusl thanked him and motioned everyone to follow him. Before they were out of earshot, Coro yelled something at them.

"There is various monsters entering Hyrule Field, Ordonian! Be careful!"

They waved him goodbye and made their way to the field, their weapons at the ready.

When they finally reached it, they saw right away four Bokoblins. Rusl had already mentioned to them that they were dumb monsters, but they could be dangerous if all of them attacked together. Inuyasha wasted no time and jumped high in the air to land right behind one of the monsters. With no time to waste, he sliced it, killing it instantly. He got the attention of the other three Bokoblins but Miroku and Sango jumped in right away into action. They both had to dodge a bit, trying to avoid getting hit by the monster's weapon. The Bokoblins let out screams of agony as they killed them off.

Rusl had decided to stay back and see how his new companions were in battle. He was impressed by their battle tactics, even though Inuyasha's seemed to be head on while Sango and Miroku had watched the monsters before attacking. Each one had their own style, but they all worked together really well.

Once the small area was clear, they decided to take a break and eat some of their food before setting off again. They were able to share more to Rusl about their lives in Feudal Japan and Rusl shared more on his life at the village and about Link.

They were talking for hours until they realized that soon the sun would set. They packed their belongings and got ready to depart. Rusl, Sango, and Miroku would be riding Kirara and Inuyasha would be running. Rusl was skeptical at first since he's never ridden anything besides a goat or a horse, however after traveling for a few hours with Kirara, he took into liking the small cat demon.

With that, they setted off towards the West towards Kakariko Village in hopes of meeting up with Link or finding Kagome.

* * *

When the arrow hit its mark, both Link and herself were blinded by a pure pink light. The screams of the beast echoed through the area, its scream of agony was painful to their ears as the horrendous screams got louder. The light kept getting bigger and bigger until it reached the other two shadow beasts. The screams multiplied as the other beasts screamed with agony as they were destroyed. Once the light faded, the only thing that was left of the shadow beasts were piles of ashes, smoke coming from them with the single arrow stuck on the ground.

Her eyes were widened in shock as her body shook as she fell to her knees once the adrenaline faded. Her powers must have grown immensely since the last time she used them. She could feel it in her veins the moment the arrow struck the beast. It was powerful and pure. The thing that amazed her the most is how it spread, lighting the area and destroying the remainder of the beasts. The pure power of purification struck them in their dark core, destroying them from the inside out.

Link could not even fathom what had just happen. It was pure power that he just witnessed. He had never seen anything like it and by the goddesses he felt glad that she was traveling with him. If he would've been pushed another foot back, he was more than likely to have fallen off the bridge and die. As he was getting up, he grunted as he grabbed his dislocated elbow. He held his breath and popped it back into place. He winced at the feel as he grabbed his sword with his good hand and put it away. He looked to see Kagome on her knees and decided to approach her.

"Kagome," he gently called her name, "Kagome, can you hear me?"

Finally it seemed that her eyes were focusing again. She blinked rapidly as she stared at him. Catching him off guard, she started laughing.

His eyebrows rose in confusion as he saw the girl in front of him laughing hysterically, holding her sides as she tried to regain her composure.

"Did you see that Link?! I _did_ that!"

He got more confused. Didn't she tell him that she was a priestess?

"I thought you told me you had powers?"

She looked at him smiling, "Yes! but it has never been like that. It's the first time that its spread like that. It was amazing! I can't wait to tell the others!"

Her joyous smiles was contagious and he couldn't help but start smiling as well.

She then took a good look at him. He had a few scratches and she remembered hearing the bone popping out of place. She had Link call Epona so she could grab the bandages from her small bag. He kept protesting that he was fine and that it wasn't necessary, but her stubbornness won the battle and wrapped his arm with the cloths.

"Are you sure you want to go into the twilight now?" Midna suddenly asked appearing in front of them just as Kagome had finished wrapping him.

He thought about it for a second and then nodded, his voice more deep with determination as he replied.

"We can't waste any more time."

Midna did not say anything, she rolled her eyes and then disappeared.

After a few minutes and eating a quick snack they continued their way. They found some boulders blocking their path but Link easily disposed of them with his bomb arrows. They got on Epona and continued on. Kagome could not help but shake at the feeling of darkness that she could feel coming closer. A few minutes later they finally saw the black and orange wall blocking their way.

Kagome's eyes widened at the size of the wall. It was humongous and it seemed that there was no end to it. It was pitch black with just the orange marking giving a hue of light. The magic of the barrier was strong, and she could feel it. She wondered what could be behind out, what she could _see_ if she was able to go through.

He felt tired as soon as he saw it. The dreaded feeling of his whole body twisting and changing was something he could never get used to, even if it got easier to do so the last time he walked into the twilight. He could already see the gloominess, darkness, spirits floating around not having a clue of what is going on with their kingdom.

"Is that it?" She softly asked as she cautiously took a step forward once she got off of Epona.

He nodded, "Yeah. Who knows for how long we are going to be in there for and what we might see."

"That is if she can even go through."

Both Link and Kagome turned to see Midna floating in front of them. Her red eye was filled with despair as she looked at them, her arrogance occasionally showing to cover what she really felt.

 _How much has she been through?_ Kagome thought as she stared at her.

"It's worth a shot Midna. If she can't, she can wait where we came from with Epona and camp there until I can get her."

The three of them approached the wall and stopped a few feet away. Midna looked at Link and nodded at him. She went through the wall and next thing they knew, a huge orange hand came through, grabbing Link. With one final look at Kagome, it took him inside.

As soon as he touched the ground, the painful feel of his muscles and bones shifting took over his body, while his left hand was lightly glowing with the triforce mark. The temperature in his body started to rise dramatically and his heart was beating out of his chest. He let out a painful yell as the rest of the transformation ended. This was the last twilight wall, so him transforming was never happening again once he obtained the Tears of Light for the Lanayru Spirit. Or so he hoped.

He shook himself, his black fur moving with his movements and setting right once he stopped. Link saw Midna standing in front of him, no longer a mere shadow. Her eye was glowing with mischief as she looked at him. She seemed a lot happier once they were inside the twilight.

He couldn't get why. Everything was so gloomy.

Before she could say anything, she was stopped as she saw Kagome standing in front of her.

Her eye widened in shock as she stuttered when she tried to speak. She stopped, took a deep breath, and tried again.

"How are you in here?!" she all but screamed at her.

Link turned around and let out a gasp as his electric blue eyes widened in shock, looking between Kagome and Midna, waiting for an explanation.

She sheepishly looked at her, "I sort of um… touched it. Then I saw you guys through it and I just walked. I don't know how."

Midna narrowed her eyes suspiciously. The girl possessed purification powers, maybe thanks to that she was able to come through? As she looked closer at Kagome, she noticed that she was glowing with a pink aura around her. It was most likely protecting her from becoming a spirit like the rest of the humans.

Link knew that Midna felt confused and so did he, however he had fallen into the same conclusion as her. The powers that Kagome had were immensely powerful, and the purity of it seemed to protect her against anything.

Kagome's eyes then turned to Link as she studied his form. He was definitely bigger than a normal wolf and his fur had a unique pattern. She could see the outline of his muscles and his aura was stronger as well. The only way she knew it was Link in front of her (besides the fact that he had already told her about the transformation) was his blue eyes and the earrings on his ears.

She couldn't help but let out a happy squeal. Midna's eye twitched at the high pitch and Link's eyes were wide as he then felt the girl's arms wrapped around his neck.

"You're so soft and warm!" she murmured against his fur near his ear.

Thankfully there was no way she could see the furious blush he would possess if he was in human form. He let out a huff and growled a bit for her to let him go.

She looked at him and sheepishly smiled while rubbing her neck in embarrassment.

She finally took a good look at her surroundings and gasped, "So... this is the twilight?"

Midna let out a giggle, "You don't have to sound so sad about it!"

"Everything is so... dark... and sad. I-I can't believe this is going on in your world Link..."

 _Yeah, neither do I_ he thought.

Midna let out an aggravated sigh. It seemed that her companions did not approve and enjoy the feel of darkness around them as much as she did.

"Well since now you're here, you better be able to catch up to us. It would be a shame if we lost you in the twilight."

Link glared at Midna but nodded at Kagome as well. He was worried that she would slow them down, however, she had a determined look on her face as he stared at her.

Midna then looked at Kagome and Link. She had an idea but was not too sure if it would work.

"Kagome, get on Link's back. I'll be flying. This will help us to move faster."

She skeptically looked at Link, "You think he can carry me?"

"Even for a mutt, I'm sure he's strong enough."

He glared at her again but turned around waiting for Kagome to get on him. As she got on him, she made sure she was not fully putting her whole weight, afraid that she might be too heavy.

Midna waited for a few minutes before it was time to go. They had a long way to cover since the Lanayru province seemed to have more ground to cover. As they ran along the path, Link abruptly stopped, almost making Kagome fall off his back. He slowly approached a small pouch on the ground and his eyes widened as he _knew_ exactly who it belonged to. Kagome got off his back, giving him more freedom to smell around the pouch on the floor. Midna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she waited.

"Well, it seems he's found the scent of his friend."

Kagome looked at her with a puzzle look on her face as she tried to figure out what she meant. That's when she remembered the children mentioning a girl that was separated from them when they got captured by the monsters.

Link then let out a bark, making her snap out of her thoughts. As she looked at him, he saw the look on his eyes. They were excited but filled with concern as well. She quickly got on his back again and he took off towards the direction of the scent he picked up.

As they followed the scent, Kagome couldn't help but admire the determination he had as he ran. Whoever this girl was, it meant a lot to him. His breathing was hard as he continued to push himself to run faster, following Ilia's sweet scent.

The path where the scent was on suddenly opened up to a larger area with grass and a few trees. As they dashed across the stoned bridge, they encountered a Twilit Bulblin Archer. Kagome wasted no time and quickly disposed of it with her arrow and they continued their way. The scent took them to the entrance of what it seemed of Castle Town. They battled a few monsters without any struggles and once the monsters were destroyed, they entered the gates.

Even though the whole area was covered in twilight, Kagome couldn't help but admire everything around her. The tall buildings with shops and homes, the inhabitants, everything was out of a fairytale for her. Her purification powers enhanced her vision and she was able to see the actual forms of the spirits in Castle Town instead of floating orbs.

As they walked along the streets, they followed the scent to a bar. Link stopped right in front of the door with a somber look on his face, clearly worried on what he might face. Kagome patted him on the back and gave him a courageous smile.

"It's ok Link, go inside."

He nodded at her and with his nose, he pushed the door open.

Inside they were greeted by a lot more spirits than what they were expecting to see. As Link walked to the right he enhanced his senses and abruptly stopped.

Right in front of him was Ilia, tending to a sick Zora child. His blue eyes softened as he approached her, wishing so badly that she could see him. She was gently holding the Zora's hand, her green eyes taking a deeper shade as she looked at him concerned. Midna and Kagome decided to give him some space as he sat next to her and tilted his head to hear her speak.

From what Kagome could gather, the child was in great need of medical attention. He had been found on the road by Ilia and brought him to Castle Town, searching for someone to help them.

The faster they found the light spirit, the better for them.

Link then approached a group of Hylian Soldiers talking on how the people weren't able to pray to the spirit spring of Lake Hylia. Link memorized the location where the soldiers were being sent to investigate. He barked at Kagome and Midna and started walking outside.

Kagome saw the determination in his eyes, and with one final look to the girl, she walked out of the bar.

She didn't know if they had been in the twilight for days or maybe even weeks. All she knew was that they had walked and ran and almost killed on the bridge that right under it was Lake Hylia. They had to jump and luckily for them, they landed in water. When they swam to the nearest land, they noticed that the lake was almost dried out and that it would be impossible to reach the spirit's spring. After searching around, Midna had the wonderful idea of using a flying twili monster to travel up the stream to reach the Zora's Domain. Kagome wished badly that she was kidding, but she wasn't. During their travel, she was almost hit by multiple arrows but thanks to Midna's control over the beast, they were able to avoid them.

She now understood Link of how tiring being in a world covered in darkness was.

The temperature was getting ridiculous when they finally landed. The more they walked, the more cold she was. There came a moment that she needed to take a break and asked them to give her a few minutes. Midna gave her an impatient look but agreed. Link finally paid attention to Kagome and saw her that she was shivering like crazy. He mentally cursed at the sight. He had been so focused on getting everything done so he could go back to the bar and see Ilia that he had miss seeing his companion's condition. They found a small cave to rest. Midna surprisingly found some wood a lit a fire. She noticed Link staring and just rolled her eyes.

"If she doesn't get warm fast, it's going to take us forever to find the tears of light."

Kagome sat and she rapidly rubbed her arms as she sat next to the small fire. Link ten thought of an idea, but just hoped that she didn't take it the wrong way. He walked to her and laid behind her. He then curled his body around hers to provide some warmth with his own body heat and fur. A few minutes later, Kagome felt a whole lot better and felt her body warm again. They waited a bit longer before they set off again.

It took them hours to reach the Zora's throne room, since they had to jump and climb stones that were covered in snow, to find all the Zoras frozen under it. Just then, another portal opened with two Twili Beasts appearing from it. It was an easy battle since both Link and Midna performed their combo attack, killing the beasts instantly. Now that nothing was in their way, they started thinking of ways to break the ice to let the Zoras free again. Midna then reminded Link of a piece of the volcano stuck in Death Mountain that would prove to be useful to them. Now that there was a portal in the throne room, it would only take a few minutes to travel to Death Mountain and back. Kagome decided to wait in the throne room to see what she could find that might explain why the Zoras had been frozen. Sure enough, she saw the portal lighting up, announcing the arrival of her friends. She removed herself from the frozen water and watched from the sidelines to see the burning hot piece landing right in the center, destroying the ice and letting the water flow. Now traveling on the province and reaching the spirit's cave would be easier for them.

As they were walking away, the sound of a serene voice talking to them made them stop in their tracks.

Kagome was taken aback by her beauty. She was a female Zora, adorned with what it seemed Royal Armor. But what was clearly obvious was, this was no light spirit, she was a ghost.

She introduced herself as Rutela, Queen of the Zoras. She explained her son was sent to Hyrule Castle to warn the princess of the occurrences since they had felt the evil power coming towards them, but she was executed by the dark one in front of her people after her son's departure. However she feels her son growing weak by the second and asks them to save him.

" _Heroes, if you save my son Ralis, I will bestow upon you the power to breathe under water"_

Before Kagome could ask her anything else, Rutela disappeared.

"We should head to the lake now, with the water flowing, it shouldn't be difficult to reach the light spirit." Midna said as she floated out of the throne room. Link and Kagome looked at each other and nodded. The faster they found the spirit and help it, the better.

* * *

The village was pitch black when they finally reached it, except a few lanterns lit here and there. They spotted a spring similar to the one where they landed on back in Ordona next to a house that had lights inside. Inuyasha's ears perked up as his nose twitched as he looked around.

Rusl motioned them to the house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a tall man with olive skin and long black hair opened the door.

"Rusl!" the man exclaimed, "It's so good to see you my good friend."

Rusl nodded and smiled, "Same here Ren-"

Before he could finish, he was tackled to the floor by a small child exclaiming dad as he hugged him tightly.

"Colin, thank the Goddesses you're ok!"

Colin cried hard as he held on to his dad for dear life. The familiar scent of pumpkin and hay hit him as he buried his face on his father's cotton shirt. Seeing Link had helped him with his homesickness, but now having the arms of his father wrapped around him made him realize how much he wanted to be home, with him and his mom, and future sibling. For a child so young, he had seen too much already, and being in the comforting arms of his father made him forget everything.

Renado smiled at the reunion and then turned to the other three that were watching the reunion.

"I take it you guys are Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha." Renado calmly said as he smiled at them.

All three turned to stared at him, surprised that he knew their names. He approached them, clearly understanding their confusion.

"Kagome told me so much about you."

Their eyes widened and quickly rushed to him.

"Where is she?"

"Is she ok?"

With his hands he motioned them to relax and had them come inside to be away from the cold air.

As they were inside, they all sat in cushions and pillows on the floor. Once everyone was comfortable, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Kagome was here now almost three days ago. She was badly injured, but Link found her just in time. She was able to heal quickly and both of them set off to the Lanayru Province."

Miroku looked at him in confusion, "Why did she leave with him?"

"Link has been restoring peace throughout Hyrule. He just recently helped out the Gorons up on Death Mountain and was heading to the Lanayru Province. He believed that maybe there they might find some answers as to why she was here."

Inuyasha instantly got up, agitated, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Renado shook his head. He reached inside his pocket and took out an envelope addressed to her friends.

"She left this for you if you were to come. Thankfully she was right."

Miroku grabbed the letter and thanked him. Rusl decided to take Colin to the inn where the rest of the children slept and Renado offered to go with him to leave the group to their letter.

"Open it Miroku, maybe she can tell us what's going on." Sango encouraged.

With one look at his friends, he opened it and read it.

" _Hey guys! I so wish i could see you right now. I'm ok… under the circumstances. Link found me and thanks to him and Renado I was able to heal, for the most part._

 _I was so scared and confused when I woke up, but i felt better once i knew i was in safe hands._

 _What I'm about to write can't be shared with anyone. No one knows at what extent Link has been helping._

 _According to him, he has been chosen to destroy the darkness that has plague their land. He feels that the light spirit in the Lanayru Province might be able to tell us something as to why we were sent here. If that does not work, we will be going to the Castle where the Princess might be able to give us an answer and help us._

 _I feel we were sent here for a reason… I just hope that we can return home soon._

 _I miss all of you very much… tell Inuyasha to not be so hard on Shippo and you guys. I'm ok, I'm in good hands. We will see each other soon. From what I was told, Lanayru Province and the Castle and unreachable at the moment. Just wait for me here, we'll be back soon as we can._

 _Please take care of yourselves, we'll see each other soon._

 _-Kagome"_

Before anyone could say anything, Inuyasha stormed out of the room.

Sango's eyes were wide at his reaction.

"What's his problem?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

Miroku stared at the door where Inuyasha had gone through, an understanding look on his face as he looked back at her.

"I think I may know why Sango."

Outside, Inuyasha was furious. As he kept on walking away, his heart was racing rapidly and his growl was echoing through the stone walls as he blindly followed a path behind Renado's home.

He couldn't understand why she just couldn't just wait for him. She should know by now that he was going to come for her, rescue her. But no. She went off with a stranger to _help._

Help…

That was something in Kagome's nature that no one could take away. She instinctively helped anyone any way that was possible. However she was expecting him to stay in the village for who knows how long while she ran off to help with some guy?

He stopped right in his tracks.

Was that what was making him so angry and upset? Because she was alone with a male that was not him?

It couldn't be. For a long time he had felt that Kagome was not the one for him, even if part of him desired her. He knew part of him belonged to Kikyo...but another part belonged to Kagome.

He let out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't things be more simple for him?

* * *

End of Chapter 4! Sorry for the huge delay. My laptop died and I haven't gotten the chance of buying a new one. Currently using my friend's as I'm typing this T_T

Leave reviews! I'm already working on chapter 7, however I am still reviewing chapters 5&6 before posting them. However it won't be a long wait anymore since they're almost ready. Again, I am really sorry for the delay!


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 5: Battle on Bridge Hylia

The hunt for the Tears of Light had become the biggest hassle that Link had encountered so far in his journey. In the past, looking for them and obtaining them wasn't so difficult. This time they had to travel up and down the river looking for them after gathering the ones in the lake.

As they continued traveling, Kagome still couldn't help but wonder what the Lanayru Spring looked like. When they had reached Lake Hylia to the Spirit's cave, the only thing she could see was a large glowing orb floating on the water. A tired but wise voice begged them to find the light back to it.

As they continued on, Link found another bug. The fur on his back raised and his muscles tensed, ready to strike. He let out a snarl as he jumped, his front paws crushing the bug's spine and with his sharp fangs, he ripped it appart. In Kagome's opinion, the bugs were hideous and disgusting looking. She wondered multiple times if bug spray would actually kill them. Once they finally were close on finding them all in the map, Kagome noticed that one was missing from the count that Midna had told her.

"Midna, Link, there's a bug missing" She said as she closely looked into the map.

MIdna gave her a confused look and hovered over to her, snatching the map from her hands and scanning it. True enough, the map only showed the 15th light, the last one was nowhere in sight.

"She is right. We are close to the last one that is shown in the map. We might have to trace our steps back."

Link let out an annoying growl and rolled his eyes. Just for his luck he's gonna have to keep on searching for the last one. He stared at Kagome as she got a hold of the map again and started analyzing it. She was very determined, and that's something that he admired greatly. She had passed out for a bit when they were in the cave when he was keeping her warm and he couldn't help but being able to actually hold her instead of curving around her. Now that he thought about it, why would he think that? Yes, she was beautiful and had an amazing heart. He only saw her as a friend.

Right?

When they finally found the 15th bug, it was by the waterfall near the throne room. They jumped on a few rock platforms to reach another flat area. Without wasting another second, Link rushed to the bug since he spot it a few yards back. The familiar blue light emerged from the dead bug and floated towards Link. As Midna approached Link to talk to him about the last light, Kagome re opened the map just to find a marking right in the middle of Lake Hylia.

"Guys! The last light appeared. It's on Lake Hylia."

Without a warning, Midna transported them to Lake Hylia, using the portal from there after killing some Shadow Beasts when they first went to look for the bugs.

When they got to Lake Hylia, they couldn't help but notice that it was a lot darker in the area, with dark clouds hovering over them and the small groan of thunder as they looked around. In order to reach the last bug, they had to jump in the water and swim. As they were swimming, it started pouring on them. Kagome was slightly getting tired but she kept pushing herself to reach the spot. There were a few wooden platforms and Kagome right away got on top of them. She looked around, bow at the ready and searching for the bug.

An electric sound made her look up and what she saw made her blood go cold. Right above her, it was a huge bug, its fangs protruding from its mouth and electric shocks covering its body. It let out a screeching noise and it started diving her way. She was frozen as she saw it coming towards her, and it wasn't until she was pushed into the wooden platform that she snapped out of it.

Link had seen the monster eyeing Kagome and when he saw it diving down, he feared that he wasn't going to be fast enough, but thankfully Midna had been the one pushing Kagome down as the monster started its attack. He bared his fangs at it and tackled the monster, biting onto it as they both fell into the water.

Kagome sat up and her eyes widened just in time to see Link and the monster fall into the water. Before she could thank Midna, Midna had jumped into the water going after Link.

"Midna!" she frantically screamed. For several seconds there was no movements from the water. Just the sound of the rain falling hard into the lake. She was about to get ready to jump in when both Link and Midna jumped back into the platform.

"Where's the monster?" she asked when she reached them.

"That thing swam away when I reached Link and made him stop biting it. It's most likely going to come out again."

Kagome nodded and grabbed her bow and arrow. Her muscles were tense with anticipation as she looked for it. Her hair was completely damped, and occasionally she had to push her bangs out of her way to see. She was still beating herself up for what had happen. A slight mistake of hers for getting scared and her friends could've gotten hurt.

 _I'm such an idiot,_ she thought, _why do I always end up freezing in fear out of nowhere?_

The familiar sound of electric shocks and a screeching made them turn to their left. The monster kept slowly moving from side to side, thinking of its next attack. Link rushed to it but he was sent flying when he reached the monster since he got electrocuted. He yelped in pain and growled ferociously at the bug. The shocks disappeared of the monster's body and started going towards Midna and Kagome. Kagome wasted no time and she shot her arrow towards the monster.

The disgusting thing screeched in agony and fell into the water. It started floating with its belly up and Midna motioned Link to attack the legs. She got on his back and with their combined power, they were able to perform a combo, destroying every single of its legs.

When Link jumped on another platform, the monster screeched and started glowing furiously. Kagome noticed that the monster was not dead yet and so she focused more of her power into the arrow and fired, striking it right in the middle. The glowing grew larger and the monster finally exploded. The impact of the explosion made the wooden platforms tip over, sending all of them into the water.

She spat water out of her system when she came back onto the surface. She looked for her friends just to find them a few feet away. Link swam towards her and right away she grabbed on to him. He looked at her and she sweetly smiled at him. His eyes widened and he just grunted. He swam towards the last Tear of Light and as soon as he touched it, they were covered by a bright light and were transported to the Lanayru Spring.

The light returned to the lake, making it back to its beautiful and serene place. There were stone pillars around the spring, with unknown markings glowing slightly. The water was clear and was emitting a powerful aura. Kagome looked to her left just to see Link back in human form. As she looked at him, she saw his blue eyes just looking ahead, thoughtful. From what she understood, that was the last time he would transform into a wolf. Was he sad about it?

Before she could ask him, the spring was lit by a bright golden light. A drop fell into the water, making an orb float in front of them. Then from the golden water, a majestic golden snake grabbed the orb with its mouth. The snake was huge, but its movements were swift and delicate as it moved around the spring. Kagome and Link were both mesmerized by the beauty of the spirit, and when it spoke, a deep voice echoed throughout the room.

" _I am Lanayru… Your efforts have at last restored each of us Light Spirits in Hyrule._

 _Oh Hero Chosen by the Gods and Priestess… The dark power that you both seek… It waits in a temple set in the bed of Lake Hylia… But before seeking it, you must now bear witness to something… and never forget it._

 _You must know that it was the will of the Goddesses that we lock away the forbidden power…"_

They both felt a strange power consume them. It was making them feel drowsy and they slowly closed their eyes.

 _When Link opened his eyes again, he noticed that he was in his ordonian clothing. It was pitch black and Kagome was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden he found himself floating in pure darkness, the spirit's voice echoing through it._

" _When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world."_

 _He looked around and noticed different forms of light flying past him. One was blue, one red, and one green. He then recognized them as the goddesses of legend._

" _They granted power equally to all who dwelt in the light, and then returned to the heavens."_

 _Link then saw the Goddesses creating a land of green. All of a sudden he noticed that Ilia was standing right next to him. Her green eyes were lit with happiness as she stared at him._

 _Kagome was laying on the floor behind Link. As she tried getting up she noticed that she couldn't. Her eyes widened when she saw another girl next to Link, until she realized it was his friend Ilia. She then heard the spirit's powerful voice as she tried moving again._

" _The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm… For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body…"_

 _The three goddesses merged together, and before them, the Triforce appeared. The golden triangles shining brightly, emitting a powerful aura around them._

" _But soon, word of the Sacred Realm spread throughout Hyrule, and a great battle ensued…"_

 _Kagome listened intently to the words of the spirit, when she noticed the knife that Ilia was holding. Her eyes widened in fear, but when she opened her mouth, no words were coming out. She kept trying to scream at Link, but her voice was not cooperating with her. She then heard a voice in her mind and her heart stopped for a slight second._

 _Link was feeling extremely happy, even if it was just a dream, having Ilia next to him was making him happy. Ilia turned to look at him and he stopped smiling. Her once beautiful green eyes were gone and instead, pools of white were staring at him. She then raised her hand with the knife and his vision went white._

 _Kagome couldn't help but mentally scream as she saw Ilia raise her hand with the knife. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she now found herself standing on the field. In front of her she saw Link running towards the Triforce, where three shadows stood in front of it._

 _To the left, she couldn't help but notice someone in red… As she walked closer, she noticed that it was Inuyasha. She couldn't see his face, since he was looking down and his bangs were covering him. She kept walking towards him, and when he finally looked up, she stopped. Her grey eyes were making contact with blood red ones. Purple markings adorned his face and his mouth was up in a snarl, fangs coming out of it._

" _Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared… Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm… "_

 _Link had gotten closer to the shadows that resembled him when all three raised their hand and made him dissolve. When he woke up again, he now stood between the two of the shadows laughing malevolently._

 _Kagome had tried talking to Inuyasha but to no avail. He jumped towards her to attack when an arrow coming out of nowhere struck him right in his heart, killing him. She screamed and held on to his body just for it to dissolve in her hands._

" _It was then that the goddesses ordered us three light spirits to intervene. We sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered."_

 _Link started feeling antagonizing pain and he screamed, his painful voice echoing through the darkness. Kagome closed her eyes and covered her ears to not hear his screams anymore, just to listen to the same voice from earlier speak to her again._

" ** _Soon…"_**

The vision ended, leaving Kagome and Link dizzy and weak. It took them a few seconds to realize they were back at the spring. Kagome couldn't hold it anymore and collapsed on the floor since her feet were wobbling the moment she was back to normal. The spirit re appear before them and finished the rest of its speech.

" _You know this magic… It is the dark power you seek… the Fused Shadow. O Hero chosen by the goddesses and priestess… Beware… Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it… Never forget that…"_

Link received one last vision of multiple Ilia's falling from the darkness before he let out a gasp and collapsed on his knees. Cold sweat dripped down his face as he looked at the spring.

"What is the name of the temple?"

The spirit remained quiet, but after a few seconds it replied, " _The dark power that you seek is within the sleeping Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia…"_

Before the spirit faded away, it stared intensely at Kagome and said, " _Priestess… it is no coincidence that you and your companions were sent here… The evil ahead is far beyond your power, unless you work together…"_

Kagome wasn't sure how long she was on her knees, but next thing she knew, Link placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were teary as he looked into his. She could tell that he was shaken for what the spirit showed him. She however, couldn't blame him. It was dark what they had witnessed… specially what she had heard.

"Are you ok?" he gently asked.

She smiled "Yeah… I'm ok. Not what I was expecting but I'm fine."

He nodded in understanding and held out his arm towards her, "Let's get out of here."

And with that, they walked out of the spring.

Outside, the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky. Birds were chirping, and Lake Hylia was glowing with the light. Kagome breathed in the fresh air, happy to be back in the normal world. Link saw her admiring the air and he couldn't help but internally agree with her. It was exhausting and dreading being in the twilight. He was just glad it was the last time that he was going to be in it. However he couldn't help but actually miss being a wolf. Just the animalistic instincts that were awaken was something that he definitely enjoyed.

"Link… How are we getting out of here?" Kagome asked as she looked around. Nowhere in sight she could see a flight of stairs or a ladder to get out of Lake Hylia. Link looked as well when he noticed the canyon in a floating platform in the lake. He right away caught the idea of how they were going back to Castle Town.

"Come on, I just saw our way out of here."

Kagome gave him a confused look, and decided to follow him. When they were almost close to the canyon and the man that seemed to be the one operating the machine, that's when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Please don't tell me that that _thing_ is going to shoot us out of here!"

He smirked, "Come on, it'll be fun."

Before she could protest further, he grabbed her hand and started dragging her.

The man noticed them right away and offered a trip for just 10 rupees.

"There is no way I'm riding in that thing by myself!" she protested.

He rolled his eyes, "Well you're gonna have to. I doubt both of us fit on that thing!"

The shop keeper named Fyer looked at both of them arguing and arose to a conclusion that left both friends extremely red.

"Why young lad! You can both fit, all you have to do is hold your woman super close to you inside and both of you will be flown to the next area without an issue! I'll charge you 5 rupees for it being your first time."

Kagome was gaping at the man with her whole mouth open, stuttering as she tried to tell him that she wasn't Link's woman. Link on the other hand, scratched the back of his head and blushed.

Fyer however, wasn't getting the clue.

"Oh don't be shy!" he then walked towards both of them, grabbed, and pushed them inside the canyon and closed the door.

"It'll be a free trip!" his muffled voice was heard from the other side.

Kagome automatically wrapped her arms around Link, holding on to dear life. Her face was buried in his shoulder and she shuddered as she heard the machine turning on. Without a second thought, Link wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist and held on to her as the were shot up.

She wasn't entirely sure if she had screamed, but if she did, she felt horrible for Link.

Thanks to his reflexes, he was able to land in his feet with her in his arms without an issue. He let go of her but she had yet to let go.

"Kagome, we are good now."

She slowly moved her head away from his shoulder and noticed that he wasn't holding her anymore. She got extremely red and laughed nervously as she stepped away.

"Sorry about that! I've just never experienced something like that. It wasn't that bad though… really thought it was going to be so much worse than that."

He smiled, "I agree with you. Now come on, we got quite a trip to make back to Castle Town."

Thanks to Epona, it did not take them long to reach the entrance to Castle Town again. It was still broad daylight, and both were extremely hungry. They had not expected to be in the Twilight for three days, so all of their food was gone. Since the sky never changed, they never realized they were in there for so long.

After taking out a few minor monsters, Link secured Epona in a safe place before they made their way into Castle Town. They crossed the small wooden bridge and went through the town's humongous doors.

Kagome was mesmerized for what she was seeing. Now that the twilight was gone, everything was so much more bright and beautiful in castle town. Children were running happily around, multiple shops were open and were filled with customers. In the center, she could now see the beautiful fountain. A band was playing next to it, its upbeat music giving more life to the town. Multiple people smiled and nodded at them as they were passing by.

It surprised her that no one knew in the danger that they had been.

Link had told her that he right away wanted to get to the bar and form a plan to help out the Zora prince. Maybe they could crash for a couple of hours since it was still early morning and set off later that evening. Part of him wanted to wait until morning, but after seeing the condition that the prince was when he was in wolf form, he knew that they couldn't wait much longer.

Kagome couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. She felt as if she was going to intrude in a special moment once Link saw Ilia again, now in his human form. It was obvious that he felt something for the girl, but what exactly? She wasn't sure.

They finally reached the steps towards the bar and Link stopped.

She looked at him confused, "Are you ok?"

He shook his head and looked at her. She was short, not as short as Ilia, but short enough to sort of look down at her. He analyzed her and he could tell that she was genuinely worried about him. He was grateful for her.

"I'm just nervous but excited to see her. When I found out she had been taken by the monsters and got separated from everyone else, I was afraid for her."

She nodded in understandment. She gently grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Let's walk in together Link."

When he opened the door, Kagome went in first, just to be shoved aside by a small angry man. Link caught her right away and pulled her next to him, his eyes narrowing at the man for his rude actions.

"I cannot help you! It is out of my expertise. That Zora child will die!" and with that, the short man took off fuming and grumbling under his breath.

"Doctor, please wait! There must be something you can do!" a gentle voice pleaded frantically. Link turned to see Ilia right in front of him and his breath got caught in his throat.

Ilia looked at him in the eyes, but without giving him a second glance, she turned around and solemnly walked back to the chair next to the Zora prince.

Kagome became confused. Link had told her that him and Ilia had grown up together. She had expected a teary eyed scene with both of them holding each other, but nothing. She had looked at Link like if he was a stranger. Or maybe she was just angry with him? She couldn't count how many times she had done that to Inuyasha.

Link felt part of his heart shattering when he saw that she said nothing to him. Not even one of her radiant smiles. He decided not to say anything and just continue observing the situation.

A woman was also standing by the bed where the Zora prince laid. She was voluptuous, wearing a dark dress and had her fiery red hair up in a high ponytail. She placed her hand on Ilia's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, this isn't good. A human doctor won't do huh…" she softly said. Ilia let out a small whimper and covered her face in her hands as she silently cried.

"That old coot reminded me, though… I've heard of a shaman in Kakariko Village in the Eldin lands, whose tended Gorons and Zoras."

Ilia looked up, surprised for what she said. She turned to look at the woman and gave her a pleading look.

"Is that true?" she asked quickly as she got up and rush to the woman, "Perhaps if we take him there…"

Just then, Link and Kagome noticed a small group of soldiers in the bar. They had been listening to the conversation and advised them that it was too dangerous to travel so far.

"But we can't turn a blind eye to a pretty girl in need, either."

Kagome gave them a look of surprise, then she scoffed.

 _Typical men…_ she thought.

The woman looked surprised as well and smiled at them.

"Yes, we'd better escort you! Am I right, boys?!" the captain exclaimed. Multiple cheers and agreements were heard from the rest of the soldiers.

However Link wasn't so convinced and neither was Kagome from what he gathered when he looked at her.

"Well, isn't that nice. To reach Kakariko, we've got to cross to plains that are each infested by dangerous beasts. But we'll be safe now!"

Slowly but surely, the cheers of the soldiers were diminishing as the woman spoke. The soldiers then rushed towards the exit, pushing and shoving one another. Kagome grew furious at their actions and stormed outside to give them a piece of her mind.

Ilia grew extremely disappointed when she saw them leave, feeling like the last bit of hope had been lost. The woman yelled at them once the door closed, calling them cowards and telling them to not ever show up at the bar again. That's when she noticed Link standing there looking at them.

Before either of them could say something, they could hear a young woman yelling from the outside of the door, following by a crash of metal.

" _How dare you not help her! Or the_ _ **child**_ _! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves for calling yourselves soldiers if you can't even fight some monsters!"_

More noises were heard when silence was then met. Kagome came back inside just to see the two women and Link staring at her in surprise. She laughed nervously and blushed furiously as she moved to be behind Link to hide her embarrassment.

"Looks like we've got one young swordsman and archer left!" the woman happily exclaimed.

Link slightly nodded. His eyes then averted to Ilia, but she still said nothing to him. He became disappointed, yet again.

The woman noticed, and decided to send Ilia to her room to pack since they would be setting off before sundown. Ilia's eyes lit up and she rushedly went and did what she was told. Once she was out of earshot, the woman motioned them to follow her on the table that was at the end of the bar. Kagome and Link complied and followed her. She winked at them, and then she went to the bar to grab them something to drink. When she came back with the drinks and placed them in front of them, she directly looked at Link.

"You know that girl, don't you?"

He bit his lip and nodded, "Yes… she lives in Ordona like I do, well used to. We've been friends since we were children."

"It's a real shame… She can't even remember her own name right now."

"You mean, she lost her memory?" Kagome quietly asked. Link felt as if his heart had dropped to his stomach at the news.

The woman nodded, "Bless her heart… She found the poor boy collapsed in the road, so she did all she could to save him. More courage in that girl than in all the soldiers of Hyrule, for sure."

Link smiled sadly in agreement, "Ilia"

The woman looked at him confused, "What was that honey?"

He looked at her, "Her name is Ilia."

She smiled, "Such a lovely name for a lovely girl. Oh! where are my manners. With all this stress I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Telma, the bar keeper."

"I'm Link, and this is Kagome."

Telma looked and grinned at Kagome, "You've got quite the pair of lungs there hun."

She blushed furiously, "Well I needed to tell them something to those cowards! I still can't believe that because of monsters they wouldn't help. And they're supposed to be soldiers."

"Agreed. Ever since all those monsters have been appearing, we've suffered some casualties. We haven't heard anything from our Princess either so all the nerves of the soldiers are skyrocketing at the moment. It is such a shame that this is happening," she then took a closer look at them and took in their state. She knew they needed to rest before setting off.

"I have two extra rooms, you guys can stay there until we leave later today. I have to go to a few of the stores and grab a couple of supplies. In both rooms you guys can find some clean clothes. I can tell you've had quite the trip."

Both of them looked at their clothes to find them covered in dirt and blood.

Kagome laughed, "Yes, clean clothes would be perfect."

The woman smiled, "There is also a small bathroom with a sink where you can freshen up as well. I won't be long."

And with that, she left.

Kagome wasted no time in rushing to one of the rooms to get clothes. Link chuckled at her actions and him too went to one of the rooms. When he opened it, all he could see was the bed. He removed his hat and boots and happily laid on the bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Kagome was enjoying the feel of hot water in the small sink as she used a small towel to clean herself. She was used to getting dirty and going days without showering, however, she always enjoyed and took full opportunity when she had the chance to get clean. Once she was done, she grabbed another towel to dry herself. She then put on her underwear that was still slightly damped from her washing them and a long cotton dress that she had found. It was blue with short sleeves, and it fitted perfectly in her slim but curvy form. She stared at herself in the mirror and gave herself a look as she saw her hair. It was a complete mess. She slowly ran her fingers through it in order to comb it. Once she felt it looked better, she put her hair in a braid and walked out.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she could hear Link's snoring from across the small hallways. She laughed and made her way out to the main area of the bar. There were no signs of Ilia, so she figured she was still packing. She checked on the Zora prince and couldn't help but empathize with him. She covered him with a thin blanket and got up. She was tired but surprisingly not enough to make her fall asleep. She decided to step outside and explore a bit of Castle Town.

As she walked through the southern street where they had come from, one of the shopkeepers ended up giving her a flower and exclaiming how beautiful she was.

And that's how she spent the rest of the day. She walked through the different streets, taking in everything in sight. It wasn't until she came across a establishment that had a sign outside that said: _Fanadi's Palace_ that made her stop.

She was curious, but decided not to go in since she had already wasted too much time. As she was walking away, a woman's voice stopped her.

"Young lady! Come in here!"

The voice was coming from the 'palace' sign that she had just passed. Unsure, she started walking back and entering the place. It wasn't as big as she thought. Huge drapes of different dark colors adorned the walls. In the middle, a woman that appeared to be mid 40's sat in front of a small rounded table with a crystal ball in front of her.

" _Welcome to the fooortune-telling house, Fanadi's Palace... The fates swiiiiiirl about you, and only I can tell what they have in stooore... The dooor to the future will ooopen…"_

"Um, I don't really have much money.." she nervously said.

" _Just sit pretty girl. I feel something veeeeery special about you. I can either tell you your career...ooooor… how bout looooove?...Hmm yes… looooove it is."_

Kagome skeptically looked at her just to see the woman's red eyes closed. She started humming and moving her hands in swirls. She asked Kagome to close her eyes, and since she seemed to have no other choice, she complied.

 _She was standing on part of a cliff somewhere. She looked around to see a whole bunch of trees and she could hear birds chirping. Then a few feet away, she noticed Inuyasha. Her heart skipped a beat as she walked closer to him. It was him alright. With his long silver hair, his ear flickering, and his red fire rat shining brightly with the bright sun. He stretched his arms towards her, motioning her to come to his arms. She brightly smiled and ran to his arms. It felt so real him holding her like that and her heart was beating out of her chest. She slightly pulled back to stare at him… to stare at those bright amber eyes. He leaned down to kiss her and she didn't stop him. They shared a gentle kiss and when they pulled apart, Kagome found herself staring at a pair of blue eyes. Her eyes widened and as she completely pulled away, she found herself staring at someone completely different._

 _It was Link._

The dream sequence ended and Kagome gasped. She looked up to see the woman but she was nowhere in sight. Her heart was beating hard and her breathing was shaking. She got up and rushed out of the place. When she closed the door, she leaned against it and placed her hand on her chest.

Before she could think about what she had seen, someone placed their hand on her shoulder and she screamed.

"Woah, Kagome! You ok?" Link asked as he looked at her.

Her eyes went wide in shock and she nervously laughed.

"Sorry about that Link. Everything ok?"

He nodded, "They're ready to set off. You basically disappeared for the rest of the day. Where have you been?"

"Um… around."

He knew that she was hiding something, but decided not to push it.

"Let's go."

* * *

Inuyasha was furious and impatient.

It had been 4 days since they had reached Kakariko, and no sign of Kagome or from that guy Link was seen or heard. Since the second day he was set on leaving, but they convinced him not to. He, however, snuck during the night to Hyrule Field following the slight scent of Kagome just to find the bridge broken. He could easily jump over it, however he wasn't sure where it would lead. The following day after his little trip, he was fuming the whole day.

Sango and Miroku decided to leave him alone since apparently he wouldn't listen to them. They helped around the village to repair the houses and businesses that were damaged by the monsters. Miroku was so intrigued by the culture and different races, that every opportunity he had, he would talk to Renado about it and learn more. The children were fascinated with Sango and Kirara and always asked her to show off her weapon. Since the children reminded her of Kohaku, she happily showed them and played with them. Rusl had left early morning of the third day. He needed to see Uli and inform the rest of the villagers how the children were doing. He decided against taking them back since they would be a lot safer with Renado and the Gorons in Kakariko Village.

It wasn't until the fourth day that Inuyasha was talking to them, about the trip he made and if there were other ways to reach the castle that he had seen in the distance.

"But Inuyasha, Kagome told us in the letter that reaching the castle was impossible at the moment." Sango protested.

"Well," Renado started, "You say that the scent ended at the bridge correct? They most likely went to see the Zoras. To reach Castle Town, if you leave through the North entrance of Kakariko, towards the East you would eventually reach a small broken bridge. Through there, it is the western entrance to Castle Town. It is a long trip on foot, but from what I understand, with Inuyasha's speed and Kirara's ability to fly, it shouldn't take you long to reach Castle Town."

Miroku nodded, "I see. Maybe by now we can reach it. Well, when should we leave?" he asked his friends.

"I still feel that we should wait here for Kagome," Sango said while crossing her arms.

"Later today. You humans get ready." and with that, Inuyasha walked out.

Sango gave him a look as he walked away and turned to the others.

"He's very impatient."

Renado chuckled, "It is understandable."

* * *

They were standing at the top of a flight of stairs, the bridge clearly in view. Link already knew that it wasn't going to be an easy trip, however, seeing King Bulblin waiting on the bridge on top of his mount, made Link's blood boil. He thought that he had gotten rid of him when he saved Colin on the Eldin Bridge, so seeing the monster one more time made his fury to start coming up to the surface.

Kagome could feel his aura prickling with anger. She remembered the story of him rescuing Colin from that thing.

"You're gonna have to take him out hun," Telma said as she approached the pair.

Link nodded without looking at her, "I know. This time however, I can see that he has two shields. One on either side of him. I guess he learned from our last battle together."

"It's gonna be hard for you to hit him with your sword. Your best bet is striking him with an arrow." Telma suggested.

"That's true! Do you want me to ride with you Link?" Kagome asked.

"No. If you don't mind, this would be something I would like to do on my own."

Kagome took no offense to his answer. She could definitely understand what it meant to settle a score with a thing that kidnapped someone dear to you.

They went back to the Eastern part of Hyrule, a couple of yards away from the entrance to Bridge of Hylia. Kagome rode next to Telma in the carriage while Ilia was inside of it with the Zora prince. Link was on top of Epona next to them, ready to head on and deal with King Bulblin.

Before he left, Ilia stopped him.

"Th-Thank you so much for this. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" she softly asked.

He gave her a small smile, "Link."

"Link… I will never in all my life forget your kindness, Link."

He slightly blushed and averted his eyes from her. He wasn't good at receiving compliments from other people.

Telma laughed, "Little lady, I think you'd best save your thanks until we are safe in Kakariko. This swordsman of ours has great eyes, honey. They're proud and wild… like a feral beast."

Kagome had to repress a snort from coming out.

 _You have no idea,_ she thought.

Link nodded at them, making eye contact with Kagome a little bit longer before moving forward.

Epona could feel the danger and the determined aura from her master. She walked proudly as she stared ahead of them, locking eyes with the monster that King Bulblin rode on.

Once he was on the bridge, he wasted no time and rushed forward, bow at the ready. Epona slightly lowered her speed so Link could get a good lock on the monster's head. The first few times, he missed. One of the times he was almost sent flying off of Epona when King Bulblin smashed him with his shield. Telma closed her eyes as she saw the impact with Kagome wincing slightly.

"You care for him, don't you?" Ilia's small voice asked from behind the carriage through a small window on the front.

Kagome looked ahead as Link got another arrow ready, "Yes I do. He's a good friend."

Telma gave her a knowing look but did not say anything.

As the battle progressed, Link realized that he was running out of arrows. He had hit King Bulblin a few times already but the King wasn't going down. As he crossed to the other side of the bridge where the carriage and the others were, Kagome saw his quiver. He only had 2 arrows left.

He grabbed one of the arrows and shot it as King Bulbin was advancing forward again, however the arrow merely grazed the bulblin's head. He took off and fired his last arrow. Unfortunately, King Bulblin saw it coming and used his shield to protect himself.

Kagome came up with a plan last minute, and she just hoped that it would work.

She ran towards the entrance of the bridge and screamed Link's name. He turned around and saw her firing an arrow. It didn't taking him long to realize that she was shooting it at him. King Bulbin was getting closer and if he wasn't fast enough, he was going to die. He sat up and brought his feet up on the saddle and jumped backwards. As he was jumping and King Bulblin getting closer, he grabbed the arrow in mid air and rapidly shot it, striking the King right in the middle of his forehead. When Link landed on the ground he barely had enough time to move out of the way as King Bulblin and his ride moved from side to side, screaming in agony. He crashed in one of the bridge's walls and as he was falling on the other side, he dropped some keys on the bridge.

Link was breathing hard as his adrenaline slowly was fading away. Epona came back to him and lowered her head to help him up. Kagome let out a sigh of relief, happy that her plan had worked.

"That was impressive hun!" Telma complimented as they moved forward towards Link.

"I'm just glad it worked."

The sky was changing colors, announcing the twilight hour setting in. After Link finished assuring them that he was fine and Telma giving him a couple more arrows, the party continued forward on their way to Kakariko to save the young prince's life.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5! Let me know what you thought. Next chapter, the most anticipating reunion is finally happening. Leave reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I own nothing!**_

Chapter 6: Reunion

Midna couldn't help but feel impressed by Kagome's fast thinking with the arrow. She could feel the relief he had when he caught the arrow in mid air and fired it with such determination it sent chills down her spine. Link could've died and then she wouldn't have anyone to use anymore.

But why even the thought of Link dying was tugging at her heart?

She internally rolled her eyes. Since day one she knew he was just an 'object' for her… for her plan to destroy Zant. However, after all this time being with Link and having some sort of connection, it has been changing her views about him. The scared farmboy was no longer there; instead, she now had an actual hero fighting along her side. He was very patient with her, even when she was seriously pushing his buttons.

She also couldn't help but notice his growing courage once Kagome had joined them. The fire in his eyes was more burning, more intense. Whether he noticed that having the girl with him or not was helpful, it was becoming extremely beneficial for her. However, that girl was still an enigma to Midna. The fact that her and her friends were sent to Hyrule had given her a slight sense of panic. She knew there were other worlds out there, but _why_ were there in Hyrule in its time of despair?

Kagome's powers were something that she had never experience in all her life. Its purity burns through Kagome's veins when her emotions are out of control and once she lets her power out, it is beyond her comprehension. Doesn't help the fact that the light spirit said nothing regarding Kagome being there. Just continued with its destiny speech with the Fused Shadow, making it seem that it was normal that Kagome was there.

What if it was a prophecy or something? Could it be that Zant is really that powerful that some girl and her friends needed to be brought here?

All those questions were making her head hurt. Princess Zelda would be the only one able to really answer those questions… if they get back to her in time.

She looked on to see Link firing bomb arrows to the flying monsters and bulblins. They needed to hurry and get that boy to safety if they had any intentions in getting into the temple any time soon.

 _Can't you be any faster, human? That boy is going to die because of you!_ she said to Link as he yet fired another arrow.

He grunted as he got ready another one, "Thanks for the encouraging words Midna. Lovely as ever."

She smirked in his shadow and decided to leave him alone… for now.

Kagome had moved to the back of the carriage to fire arrows to the monsters through the back while Link covered the front. She kept calling small amounts of her purification power to kill them in one hit since she didn't have any bombs to use like Link did. When the trip first started, it was a bit difficult since the stone walls were narrow, so whenever she fired a shot, she prayed it made impact. Link had rapidly open the first gate and they continued forward the curvy road.

Ilia kept putting wet towels on the prince's head, to keep his fever down, constantly looking over to the female companion next to her. Telma was being magnificent with her skills while guiding the carriage and following Link at full speed. She knew that they could not slow down for a slight second since more monsters kept appearing.

"Kagome!" she yelled, "If you need more arrows, move the blankets at the end of the carriage!"

Kagome wobbly got up and removed the blankets in order to see more arrows. She wasted no time in filling her quiver.

As Link noticed that they were halfway down the curvy road, he noticed that no more monsters were following them. He reached the next gate and opened it. He motioned Telma to stop slightly so he could more forward and scan the place quick. It had taken a bit, but they had finally reached Southern Hyrule Field. As he moved forward, he was grazed on his arm by a fire arrow. Epona let out a whine and as he got ready to take off he yelled.

"Let's go!"

Telma wasted no time and hurriedly took control of the reigns. Kagome then noticed the bulblin archers riding huge hogs firing fire arrows at the carriage. One of them struck the roof of it and it caught on fire. Ilia let out a scream and used her body to cover the Zora child. Kagome cursed and she used whatever water Ilia had left to try to take out the fire. Just as she was doing this, a kargorak dropped a bomb right next to the carriage, making it leave the ground for a couple of seconds. The impact was so strong that since Kagome was standing, it made her fall out of it.

"Kagome!" Ilia screamed in horror as she tried reaching for her hand.

Link heard Ilia's scream and his blood went cold. He saw the carriage on fire and mentally cursed. However once he heard Ilia scream again he made Epona turn around faster and he was able to see Kagome rolling on the ground. A kargorak was closing in on Kagome when he fired another arrow at it. Kagome sat up and saw Link getting closer when she reached for his arm. He grabbed her and immediately put her behind him.

"Use your arrows! I'll be using my boomerang to get rid of the fire."

Link then took out his very first weapon that he obtained when his journey first started it and threw it towards the carriage. Thanks to its magic, there was no more fire and Ilia and the Zora prince were safe again.

It was getting harder to see since the sun had set completely, the only light in the field being the one of the moon. They were only half way Hyrule field and they still had to travel across Kakariko Gorge. He prayed the goddesses that they make it in time.

* * *

Sango was securing the last of her uniform when she heard a knock on the door. She went and opened the door to see Miroku standing there.

"Are you almost ready? Inuyasha is getting impatient."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course he is. Tell me again why we are going to be traveling in the middle of the night?"

He gave her a knowing smile, "Inuyasha is getting impatient."

She smiled as she went to grab her weapon by her bed. Since they had been there and had helped, Renado had given them a couple of rooms in the inn for them to sleep and relax whenever they needed to during their travels. Inuyasha however, decided to just sleep outside to keep an eye out on things.

They walked outside to find Inuyasha stomping his foot on the ground impatiently as he glared at them.

"Oi! Hurry up already!"

Then, Colin hurriedly ran out of Renado's home, stopping right in front of Inuyasha. His small face was frowning at him, studying him as he extended his arms in a motion to stop him.

Inuyasha was taken aback by the child's attitude. It seemed that Colin didn't want them going anywhere.

He raised his eyebrow and roughly asked, "Oi, what's your problem kid?"

Colin started feeling nervous all of a sudden. A minute ago he was so determined on stopping them, but now he felt nervous. Miroku noticed and before he could say anything, Sango approached Colin and put a gentle hand on his small shoulder.

"What is it Colin?"

He stared at her and took a deep breath while his eyes turned back to Inuyasha.

"Can you wait until morning to leave? It's just that… that part of Hyrule has dangerous monsters… I wouldn't want something happening to you…"

Sango and Miroku shared a sympathetic look as they turned to the small boy. They knew what had happened to him. It was obvious that the young boy was scared of that area and did not want his new friends in danger. As they look at Inuyasha, expecting him to blow him off and storm into the field, he was having an internal battle with himself.

He knew he was royally fucked when he stared at Colin's eyes. All big and blue, holding so much innocence and fear. He wondered if he had ever looked at his mom that way when he was a boy.

He let out an aggravated sigh as he looked at Miroku and Sango.

"Fine!" He growled, "But as soon as I see the first signs of daylight we are out of here."

They saw him storm off, mumbling the whole way. Sango suppressed a laugh as she winked at Colin. He beamed at her and happily grabbed her hand and started pulling her inside Renado's place.

Miroku chuckled as he saw the little boy taking his fiance away. Who would've thought that a little boy would change Inuyasha's mind in such a desperate state. Renado had been there the whole time and was surprised as well to see that Colin had convinced Inuyasha. He motioned Miroku to also come inside with a gentle smile on his face.

"Dinner is ready."

* * *

Kagome was getting exhausted as the hours continued. Her arms were sore, but she couldn't bring herself to give up. The carriage had caught on fire a few more times as they finished crossing Hyrule Field, but the fire was always put out thanks to Link. They were now reaching Kakariko Gorge, and Link could feel that Epona was about to reach her limit. Usually a long trip like that was made in two, maybe three days. However, he had pushed her to do it in hours. As they started closing in Kakariko Gorge, a swarm of kargoraks and riding bulblins were behind them. Link silently cursed and made Epona to be right next to the carriage.

"Here," he said as he handed Telma the last key, "Don't wait for me. Keep going until you reach Kakariko Village. Take Kagome with you."

Kagome's eyes widened, "No! I'm staying with you!"

"You only have one arrow left!"

She winced because she knew he was right. She had used all the ones from the carriage and the last of what Link had. However she wasn't budging. He knew they were running out of time and he nodded at her. Telma rushedly continued forward to Kakariko Village, leaving Kagome and Link on their own.

"I need you to focus your power. You're gonna stay here and I'm going to take out as many as I can. When I give you a signal, fire it." he said as his shoulders tensed as he got a good grip on his sword, ready to attack.

She knew what he meant. He wanted her to do what she had done at the bridge with the shadow monsters. He got off Epona and rushed forward ready to battle.

Telma's breathing was harsh and agitated. She had successfully reached the last gate and as she got on again to continue to the village that was now just a few minutes away, she turned to see Link battling the bulblins that had gotten off their rides. She knew there was nothing she could do at the moment.

She could see the outlines of the village coming into view. She pushed her horses one last time and she was finally in Kakariko Village. Everything was quiet, but what did she expect? It was the middle of the night. She knew right away which house Renado was in and she hurriedly got off and started banging on the door.

" _PLEASE, HELP! RENADO!"_

Inuyasha had heard the carriage the moment it was coming from the road. He had a hand in tetsusaiga ready to kill any threat. When it came into view, he saw a voluptuous woman with worry in her eyes. When she started banging on the door, something was telling him to approach her.

"Yo! Woman why are you being so loud?" He said as he got off the roof of Renado's place.

Telma stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at him. She knew he was different from the races in Hyrule, but once she saw the sword, she could feel some sort of relief.

Before she could open her mouth, Renado had opened the door with two Gorons behind him.

"Telma?" He asked confusedly.

She let out a happy cry as she threw her arms around him, "Oh Renado! Please, we need your help! I have a Zora child that needs your assistance immediately!"

She motioned him to the back of the carriage where he saw a young woman tending to a very sick Zora. He motioned one of the gorons to carry the boy to the inn where they would have more room to tend him in.

The young woman shyly looked at them as she hurriedly followed them to the inn. Inuyasha was growing confused and decided to follow them, knowing that Sango and Miroku would wake up with all the commotion at the inn.

Sure enough, they were both standing outside of the inn and their eyes widened at the scene. They moved to give the Goron room to take the child to one of the rooms. Renado was on the Zora child as soon as he was laying on the bed to evaluate his situation. Miroku right away started helping him, gathering the things that Renado muttered to him.

"Telma, what happened?" Renado asked as he looked over to her from his shoulder.

"Oh, it was just horrible. This young girl found him on the road and brought him to my bar. However that incompetent doctor could do nothing!"

Sango looked confused, "How did you get here so fast?" She looked at Miroku and Renado, "I thought the fields were filled with monsters."

Telma then looked at Inuyasha, who had been lingering in the background, and rushed to him.

"Please! Link is out there battling the monsters that followed us here, you have to help him!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt his heart drop to his stomach. He grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly shook her.

"Was a girl with him?!"

Ilia decided to speak up, "A girl named Kagome is with him. They stayed behind so we could get away."

Inuyasha wasted no time and he left the inn. Miroku and Sango soon followed with Kirara transforming fast.

And with that, they took off.

* * *

Link surprisingly had done an incredible job with his sword to take out as many monsters as he could. He was being quick and swift, only sending deadly blows to kill them faster. He then turned to Kagome. She was standing in the bridge and was focusing her powers on her last arrow on top of Epona, when he saw two bulblins that had sneaked around him. The monster continued moving forward, making Epona to move back on just her hind legs. Kagome didn't have a grip on the reigns, so she instantly fell backwards hitting her head. One of the monsters went after Epona, who was able to kick the monster away from her. However, the other monster was close to Kagome, lifting his club to strike her.

He ran to her with such a ferocity, killing anything in his way to get to her. His veins pumped with adrenaline and fear as he saw the bulblin swing his weapon.

She saw the bulblin raise its weapon and she closed her eyes, wishing that she could've seen Inuyasha at least one last time.

" _IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!_ "

Her eyes opened to see the familiar fire rat clothes moving in front of her as Inuyasha killed the bulblin with his claws. She couldn't believe her eyes that he was there, right in front of her. He turned around and with inhuman speed, picked her up and held her. She was still in shock from her attack, but her eyes filled with tears as he was holding her.

Link was beyond puzzled on who the strange man was, and why he was holding her like that. Before he could open his mouth, a giant boomerang flew by past him to destroy some of the monsters behind him. He turned to see a woman, a bit older than Kagome riding a strange creature with her hand up as she caught the huge weapon. Just then, a man with black hair hopped off the animal and got ready to uncover his right arm.

"Move out of the way!"

Link decided to just listen and move, just to see a black void on the man's hand and with surprising strength, the man sucked the last of the monsters in the area with his hand.

The man then quickly covered his hand again with his robes and wrapped a prayer bead around it as well.

He was breathing hard once he saw that it was over and no more monsters were around him. He was covered in cuts and bruises and a few areas of his clothes were torn. He shook his head but immediately remembered Epona. He was about to run just to see the mare on her feet, walking up to him. He let out a sigh of relief and approached her, gently petting her neck.

"You're Link, aren't you?" the woman with the huge boomerang asked.

He gave her a nod, "and my guess you are Sango and Miroku."

They both gave him a look of surprise when he pointed at Kagome with his thumb, "She told me a lot of stories about you guys."

Both looked to see that both Kagome and Inuyasha were still holding each other. As they saw closer, they were able to surprisingly see him comforting Kagome as she cried in his arms.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," she quietly whispered to him.

He snorted, "You're an idiot."

She let out a laugh as she pulled away. When she turned around she saw everyone staring at them and she blushed furiously. When she made eye contact with Sango, she let out a squeal and rushed to her big sister's arms. Sango hugged her tightly and then passed her to Miroku.

"You touch her, I cut your hand off." she warned.

Miroku gave her a disbelieving look but quietly hugged Kagome as well.

Link started to feel awkward in the reunion. He knew that they were in Hyrule thanks to Midna, but now being around them, specially on the circumstances, was making him feel awkward. He was at least happy to see Kagome smiling at her friends that were finally with her.

"Oi! Human!"

Link stopped his train of thoughts to see Inuyasha stomping towards him with a snarl on his face. Link narrowed his eyes at him, studying the man's body language and instinctively started tensing.

"Yes?"

Now Inuyasha was a few feet away and was growing furious seeing this _kid,_ because that's what he was to him, just standing there narrowing his eyes at him.

"Some hero you fucking are! She almost died because of you!" he screamed at him.

Link was about to open his mouth when Kagome got in between them, her eyes pleading to Inuyasha to not start a fight.

"Inuyasha, please stop! He's taken care of me all this time. It was my fault, I didn't notice the monsters in front of me."

Before she could continue, Link placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to stare at him just to see him giving her a small smile.

"Don't worry, I should've been faster. It's not your fault."

"Damn right it isn't!"

Link looked at Inuyasha again and glared at him but decided to drop it. It wasn't the time or place to start a fight with Kagome's friend, even if his attitude towards him was completely uncalled for.

"How did you find us?" Kagome asked, knowing that a change of topic would change the tension in the air.

Miroku answered, "A woman with a Zora child got to Kakariko yelling for Renado. Once we started treating the child, she mentioned Link's name. The other young woman with her said your name as well, Kagome. We didn't waste any time and rushed here. Seems we got here just in time."

Kagome nodded in understanding. She was glad to have them back with her.

"We should get back and have Renado take a look at you both," Miroku said with a smile.

She beamed at him, "You're right! I want to see the children again."

"I'll start going forward. I need to talk to the children before they start questioning Ilia when she doesn't remember anything." His voice was deeper, and he looked in her eyes searching for what she was thinking. She gave him a tiny smile and nodded. She completely understood why he wanted to be on his own and why he needed to see the children. However, she could feel that he felt guilty for not helping her in time. She stood there and watched him and Epona leave. The mare was much stronger than she looked. However, she noticed the looks Inuyasha and Link gave each other as Link passed him. She ran to him before he got on Epona and hugged him tightly. He was taken aback by her actions. She didn't have to say anything for him to understand what she meant with her hug.

The message was loud and clear.

She let go of him and smiled. He nodded his head at her and with that, he got on Epona and made his way to Kakariko. She continued watching him until he was completely out of her sight. Once she felt he was out of earshot, she turned around and stomped towards Inuyasha.

He saw the whole thing. How she went after him and the way she flung herself at _him_.

He crossed his arms but when he saw Kagome walk back and the look she had on her face, he immediately dropped his attitude.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her as she kept getting closer.

Once she was a foot away, she took a deep breath, looked at him, and yelled.

"SIT!"

Miroku winced when he saw Inuyasha fall and make a crack on the wooden bridge. He however, felt no pity towards Inuyasha. He had been rude to have yelled at Link in that form and for speaking to him like if he was less. Sango closed her eyes and shook her head.

Groaning, Inuyasha lifted his head. "What was that for?" he asked.

"How could you be so heartless with him! He's been taking care of me since he found me! If it wasn't for him I would be _dead_!"

"Seems that things are back to normal," Sango whispered to Miroku as they watched Kagome continuing her rant to the hanyou on the floor.

* * *

 _Well,_ he thought, _that meeting went amazing._

He was irritated and mad. Irritated at Inuyasha for talking to him like that. Mad at himself for not keeping a closer eye on Kagome.

 _Heehee, I see you have a new friend,_ Midna commented as she appeared in front of him, her red eye glowing in amusement.

He rolled his eyes at her, "He's lovely."

 _I doubt it's his charming personality that made Kagome fall in love with him_ , she sarcastically said.

Link's eyes widened for a second and looked at her, confused.

She laughed at him, _You cannot tell me you didn't notice. The way she held on to him? The way she would talk about him? That poor girl is smitten by him!_

He continued looking forward as he thought about it. Yes, Kagome had her moments when she would speak fondly of Inuyasha. He just couldn't believe that she was actually in love with someone as rude as he was.

"Kind of hard to believe," he said.

 _Hard to believe, or you don't_ want _to believe it?_

For some reason, he couldn't reply to that.

Midna decided to drop the subject and let him in peace. Her companion was exhausted and she needed him to be better so they could leave soon to Lakebed Temple.

It took a bit of time, but everyone made it back to Kakariko without any more altercations. Kagome refused to have Inuyasha carry her. He kept pushing it, but after being sat a couple more times, he finally stopped asking her.

No one could go to sleep until they knew how the Zora child was doing. The children had woken up with all the noise and as soon as they saw Ilia, they ran to her screaming and crying. The poor girl was confused and overwhelmed as the children constantly asked her her whereabouts. Link had thankfully come to her rescue and asked the children to go back to their room because he needed to talk to them.

Telma had hugged Kagome tightly as soon as she came through the door of the inn. She was profusely thanking her for her help. Kagome just smiled and nodded at her.

Just then, Renado stepped out of one of the rooms a bit shortly after Link had left the kids' room.

Renado cleared his throat, "Well, the worst has passed. He made it here just in time."

Everyone let out sighs of relief and right away, the atmosphere in the room was more relaxed.

Renado then looked at Kagome and Link, "Before he lost consciousness, he asked for his mother…"

Kagome covered her mouth and let out a choked sob. Link looked at Renado and shook his head. Thankfully, Renado understood and did not push the matter any further.

"Ilia and I will be staying in one of the rooms next to his to keep an eye on him. For whatever you need, you can find me there." She motioned Ilia to start going to the room.

"We need to speak to you outside Link," Renado said. Link nodded, and without a word, he followed Telma and Renado.

Sango kept comforting Kagome as she cried. She felt horrible. She had no idea how they were going to break the news to Ralis that his mother had been executed after he departed the Zora Domain.

"He's a strong child," Miroku comforted, "He's going to make it and he'll be able to be with his people soon."

Kagome nodded as she sniffled. As she looked at her friends, that's when she finally realized that there was one person missing.

"Where's Shippo?"

Inuyasha walked up to her, "He stayed at the village where we woke up in. The wife of the person that helped us get here is pregnant, and Shippo decided to stay to protect her."

She sadly smiled, "That's Shippo for ya."

They stayed silent for a few seconds, not exactly knowing what to say. Sango then offered Kagome to retreat to their room but Inuyasha asked Kagome to stay with him, since he needed to talk to her. Miroku and Sango were apprehensive on leaving them alone, since the last time Inuyasha had been eating dirt. Kagome reassured them she would be fine and so she made them go in their rooms. Once they were no longer there, she looked at Inuyasha, waiting for him to say something.

He always had a hard time apologizing, but he knew he had messed up.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? Maybe I overreacted a bit." he grumbled, avoiding eye contact with her.

She raised her eyebrow, "A bit?"

He gave her a look, "Don't push it. This is already hard enough."

She genuinely smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

"Good night Inuyasha."

And with that, she left him alone. He shook his head as he tried to stop blushing as he was walking towards the door. As he was about to open it, Link opened it as he was walking back inside. They both narrowed their eyes at one another and slowly Link walked by past Inuyasha without breaking eye contact until he fully passed him. He started going up the stairs when he heard Inuyasha speak.

"Thank you."

It wasn't necessary to know why exactly Inuyasha was thanking him, he was no moron. He nodded at him and continued to his room.

Inside her room, Kagome was staring out the window when she noticed the spirit of Queen Rutela hovering over in front of the inn. She turned to see if Sango by any chance saw her, but Sango was sound asleep. She slowly sat up and tip toed to the door in the room, grabbing a blanket on her way out.

The whole inn was dark and cold now that the candles had been lit out. She could barely see the painting wearing off of the walls as she slowly descended the stairs. She turned around to see if anyone was following, but nothing. When she stepped outside, the spirit was hovering over, staring at her. Then it slowly started moving towards the direction of Renado's place. Kagome wasted no time in following her, wondering where she was taking her.

As she walked, the only thing she could hear was the movement of the water in the spring and crickets. The sky was slightly taking a hue of orange and red, warning her that dawn was finally coming. As she continued to follow Rutela, she noticed that she was about to enter a graveyard. Her skin got goosebumps just thinking about it as it finally came into view. Rutela kept staring at her and continued to move forward. She finally stopped in front of a tombstone that had a symbol that Kagome has never seen before. The tombstone started glowing blue when it disappeared, and so did Rutela. It revealed a small entrance to another area of the grave. As she got in position to crawl under it, she stopped when she heard his voice.

"You couldn't sleep, huh?" Link quietly asked from behind her.

She fully turned around and smiled, "No… I was just laying there when I saw her outside my window and followed her here. Do you know where the small tunnel leads to?"

He shook his head, "No. But let's so and find out."

He motioned for her to let him go first since he wasn't sure what was on the other side and did not want to risk it. It took them a few minutes to crawl and get to the other side but when they did, they gasped.

The area was beautiful. Clear water was in the middle of it, and in the other side, there was another tombstone with Rutela hovering next to it. They knew that they didn't have a choice and both jumped in the water. Link helped Kagome up once they got there, and they both waited for her to speak.

" _I am deeply grateful to you for aiding my son in his time of need. You were right to bring him here. Kakariko Village is a sacred place for the Zora people. It is where we take our eternal rest. My husband in life, King Zora, also rests his spirit here. It is no coincidence that my son found salvation in this place… That which I have promised you is within this grave."_

Just then, the bottom of the King Zora's tomb opened, to reveal an armor and four medallions, that Link recognize them as the shape of the Zora's Sapphire.

" _During his lifetime, my husband created garments and the medallions specifically for the chosen hero and any chosen allies of his. Both the garments and medallions house the abilities of the Zoras. The medallions will help to breathe underwater, but the armor will help you Hero to swim and move like a Zora."_

They both reached down to grab the items, but Kagome couldn't help but wonder why specifically were 4 medallions. Even if they haven't gotten any specific answers, it seemed that it was meant to be for them to be there.

" _Now at last I can join my king in slumber… And yet… My son… He still knows nothing of my death. If you see him again, please pass on this message…"_

"Of course," Both of them replied.

" _Tell him he must not grieve his mother's passing. Tell him she wanted him to be brave and live on as the King of our people...And… Tell him his mother… loves him without end… Tell him…"_

Her serene voice had dropped into a sorrow tone, that Kagome couldn't help but shed a silent tear. Here in front of her, she had a wonderful Queen saying her final words to her son. The love she had for him, made her miss dearly her own mother.

Rutela slowly started fading away, a gentle smile on her face as she looked at them. It wasn't until Midna appeared that both Link and Kagome snapped out of their own thoughts.

" _Well, it's a good thing you found all of your friends and picked up that nifty Zora armor… But aren't you forgetting something kind of important?"_

"I know Midna," Link firmly replied, "We need to go to Lakebed. But we need to rest for at least two days. Our bodies are exhausted and we need all of our strength when we get there. We have no clue what we might face."

Midna rolled her eye and without saying another word, she disappeared.

Inuyasha followed his nose as soon as he smelled the food cooking. After talking to Kagome he had gone outside and checked out the gate where they had come from. He had closed them but didn't lock them. After that he found a rock to lay on and he laid down for a bit.

He stepped inside the inn to find Renado's little daughter cooking breakfast for all of them. He doubted anyone would be up, since everyone went to sleep extremely late.

More food for him he guessed as he saw a plate already on the table.

He was too busy devouring his food that he did not notice Kagome and Link, both soaked, walking through the front doors. Sleepiness was finally taking a drag on both of them as they walked up the stairs and went into their rooms without another word.

Kagome changed her clothes and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she passed out.

Hours later, Sango and Miroku descended the stairs. The smell of food traveling all over the inn finally woke them up. They found Inuyasha sitting on the table with several dirty plates in front of him, happily rubbing his stomach.

Both of them sweat dropped as they saw the mess.

Luda happily grabbed the dirty plates and set down a few plates filled with food. Sango and Miroku let out sighs of relief since they thought that Inuyasha had eaten everything.

As they silently ate, Inuyasha finally broke the silence when he noticed that Kagome was missing.

"Where is she?"

Sango took a sip of her milk before replying, "Completely passed out. I have never seen her sleep like this before."

Miroku nodded in agreement, "True, but you got to think, we don't know what she went through the past couple of days when she was alone."

As they continued with their food, Telma stepped in, her joyous attitude being contagious and feeling the whole room with it.

"Good morning fellas! I hope everyone slept alright?"

They all politely nodded in agreement.

She scoffed, "Don't be so polite with me! Now, there is something I wanted to speak to you about. I talked to Link about this as well. As you know, Hyrule isn't right. Something needs to be done about all the monsters and their attacks lately. We have yet to hear from our princess and Hyrulean soldiers are useless. I am forming a group filled with people that want to restore the peace. In two weeks, everyone will be meeting at my bar in Castle Town. I would love for you guys to join us. I heard what you can do from Link and that is exactly what Hyrule needs. So, what do you say?"

All three nodded in agreement. There was no point in talking about it. After seeing all the monsters and such, it was in their blood to help out.

"Perfect! I already sent out the letters to my other comrades. I will see you guys soon, I just came here to grab some food for myself and Ilia. The child is still asleep."

And with a grin and wink, she left them with their own thoughts.

It wasn't until the middle of the afternoon that Link finally rose out of bed. He went to the small drawer in his room and grabbed another pair of pants and a black sleeveless cotton shirt. He ran his hand through his blonde messy hair to attempt to tame it, but to fail miserably. He felt a lot better even if he hadn't slept for long. He attached his ordon sword on his belt and stepped out. He figured that Kagome was sound asleep, so he was gonna have to be the one to talk to her friends regarding everything that's going on.

He grabbed an apple from a fruit basket, and he could hear sounds of battle outside. When he stepped out, he found Inuyasha and Sango sparring, using the street as their training grounds. Miroku was right outside the inn, leaning on the fence as he stared at his friends. He turned around when he felt another presence and offered Link a friendly smile.

"I see you're finally up. Rested well?"

Link smiled. He liked Miroku, he gave off this secure and friendly personality to him.

"Very much so. I haven't slept in days."

Miroku looked confused, "How so?"

Link brought up his fist to clear his throat, "Well, that is something that I wanted to speak to you guys about. But I see they're busy."

Miroku turned back to look at the others. Sango, being just human, was an exceptional fighter and her skills were shown as she was giving Inuyasha a run for his money. Link couldn't help but being impressed. The woman Sango was fast, almost like the Sheikah of legend. He could see that Inuyasha possessed amazing strength as well, specially for being able to wield a sword as big as he was using. But the more Link saw their sparring match, he couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha did not possess any skills. It was all brute strength for what he could see. He couldn't imagine how powerful he would be if he was a lot more skilled and tactical with his sword fighting.

The sparring match ended in a tie as both Inuyasha and Sango had crashed with each other and both flying in opposite directions. Miroku clapped and smiled at them. Link and Miroku approached them, and made him follow him to the cave behind the spring. Once they were there, he made sure that the children did not follow them since they had also had seen the sparring match.

"Well, I think there's a lot to talk about."

And he told them a bit more in detail of what Kagome had said in her letter to them. He told them how he found her, bleeding and scared. How they both had set off to the Lanayru Province and how she surprisingly was able to go through the Twili wall. He mentioned her growth in power as well and how they both had looked out for each other. He also told them about Midna, but she refused to come out.

The three of them took everything in as they listened intently. They couldn't believe everything that Kagome had gone through for the past several days. Once Link got to the part of seeing Queen Rutela and the medallions they grew surprised.

"My guess is that we were sent here by their goddesses. Why else would there be four medallions? We must go to this temple that you speak of. Maybe then the spirit might tell us something?" Miroku said.

Link nodded in agreement, "The light spirit did not say anything to us when we first brought light to the Lanayru Province. Maybe once we clear the temple it might. If not, we'll go to the Castle and speak to Princess Zelda. She possess the Triforce of Wisdom and she can help you figure out how to get back. We are hoping that once obtaining the last Fused Shadow, we can defeat Zant."

"I thought the castle was off limits?" Sango asked.

He smirked, "Apparently Telma has a secret passageway to the castle in her bar. We can use it to head in and talk to the Princess. I know exactly where she is, so it shouldn't take us long to reach her."

Miroku nodded understanding, "We need to do this soon. The longer we wait, the more power this Zant obtains."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and growled. Whoever this Zant was, he was evil. To think he executed a queen in front of her people and made the princess surrender was despicable. He could probably give Naraku a run for his money.

"No one else is going to get hurt in my watch any longer. When are we leaving?"

Link stared at him, taken a bit aback with his attitude towards the events that Hyrule was going through. He knew they had their own enemy back in their world, so Inuyasha must relate. That made him respect Inuyasha a bit more.

"As soon as Kagome has her strength back, we'll leave to Lakebed Temple."

* * *

This was probably a different reunion than what some of you might have been expecting. Yes it was tempting for Inuyasha and co to miss Kagome and Link reaching the village, however, I did not want to make the reunion take much longer than it needed to.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews to let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

So excited that I was able to update so soon. This chapter might be slightly shorter than the others. Enjoy!

I own nothing!

Chapter 7: A Moment of Peace

When Kagome finally woke up later that day, she felt a whole lot better. A slight knock was heard on her door and she asked whoever it was to come in. The door opened slowly just to reveal Colin, shyly peeking in. Kagome smiled at him and motioned for him to come and sit next to her on the bed. He smile brightly and did as he was told.

"How are you Colin?" she asked sweetly as she hugged him.

"I'm doing alright, and yourself? I heard what happened when you guys were coming here. I'm glad everyone is safe."

"Yeah, it was quite the trip I tell you!"

Silence was surprisingly met. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she stared at him. He was looking at his hands in his lap and he was holding in tears. Kagome gently grabbed one of his hands and made him look at her.

"What's wrong?" she softly asked.

Bright blue eyes made eye contact with her and he started crying.

"Ilia," he started, "She doesn't remember who I am…"

Kagome's heart dropped at the reason why he was upset. It was obvious that Ilia took a great and important role in his life. He loved and admired her, and seeing her in the state she was in, it was heartbreaking for him.

"Link will get her memory back, right? He's been helping everyone. He helped you as well! I know that he will help her… I have faith in him."

Before she could reply, Link stepped in her room. He had heard everything Colin said and he felt that Ilia's memory loss wasn't normal either. Somehow he would regain it back. But for right now, obtaining the Fused Shadow was a priority.

"Glad to see you're back to normal Kagome," Link commented teasingly as he looked at her. Her hair was a complete mess and her clothes were all wrinkled, probably from all the moving she did while she was asleep.

She playfully glared at him, "Why so do you."

He looked at Colin and gave him a small smile, "Why don't you go and play with Kirara? I'm sure Sango will let you."

Colin's sadness was quickly replaced by joy. Since the moment he had see the cat-demon, he wanted to play and pet her but was too shy to ask. Now knowing that he would most likely obtain a positive answer, he rushed out the door, thanking Link on his way out.

Link waited until Colin was gone to speak to Kagome again. She waited for him to say anything, so the meanwhile, she took in his current state. He was not wearing the tunic, just normal clothes. The only thing she saw that he was wearing from the tunic were his brown leather boots over his dark pants. The shirt was sleeveless, giving her a full view of his arms. His muscles in his arms were very pronounced, not as bulky as a bodybuilder, but bulky enough to state that he was a warrior. She then remembered the vision that she had at Fanadi's place and quickly started blushing.

Link noticed her staring, but did not say anything. However, once he saw her blushing, he couldn't help but tease her.

"Like what you see?"

She glared at him and tossed a pillow at him, "Shut up."

"So, you're not denying it?"

Kagome buried her face in her hands to hide the redness in her face. Who would've thought that sweet and polite Link could be a flirt?

He started laughing at her, "Relax, I'm joking. What I wanted to say is that I already spoke to your friends in more detail what has been going on. They're ready whenever you want to set off."

"I'm sure we can leave tomorrow… And Link?"

He gave her a confused look for her change of tone, "Yes?"

"How… how are you doing? About the whole thing of Ilia. We haven't been able to talk about it."

He took a deep breath as he grabbed the same chair he had sat on when he looked after her when he first found her. He placed it in front of her and gave her a bittersweet smile.

"In all honesty? It sucks. We were close since we were children."

Kagome looked at him closely as his eyes seem take in a darker hue, lost in his own thoughts.

"You've done so much already," she spoke softly as she reached to touch his hand, "You'll help her just on how you've been helping your land."

He looked at her hand on top of his and he couldn't help but feel grateful. Grateful for her kind words and for being a part of his life now. Just on how Midna has helped him throughout the journey, sarcastic remarks and all, Kagome has been able to give him so much strength as well. In all reality, he _was_ crumbling in the inside for Ilia's situation. Specially when she finally had the chance to thank him for his help even though she didn't know him and he was a 'stranger' to her.. Ever since the twilight falling, he's had a few rare occasions where he broke down about the whole thing, and Ilia calling him a stranger… Well, he had to use all of his self control to not break in front of her. It pained her knowing that she could not remember anything. Besides, the children were suffering as well.

"Am I interrupting something?" Inuyasha said from the doorway. He suppressed the growl he wanted to let out the moment he saw them so close to each other.

Kagome immediately let go of Link's hand and went to Inuyasha, smiling brightly.

"Not at all! He was telling me how he told you guys everything. It's going to make it a lot easier now, us being together to travel. It'll be faster and nothing is going to get in our way."

He snorted at how chirpy she sounded, "Wench, anything that even tries coming our way I'll just destroy it with my fang."

She playfully rolled her eyes and went downstairs to look for Sango and Miroku. There was so much she wanted to tell them.

* * *

The rest of the day progressed normally. Everyone had gone to see prince Ralis, just to see that he was still unconscious. Ilia finally left his side and decided to join everyone at dinner in Renado's place. The group had decided to leave the following day so he wanted everyone together before they set off.

Ilia still felt rather awkward and insecure being around so many people, specially cause most of them apparently knew her. She felt horrible for the children since she saw the disappointed look on their faces whenever they would bring up something from their old life back in Ordon. She felt like she could do more, to remember, but her memory wasn't doing much. She was grateful that Link was being even more patient with her. From what she had heard, they had grown up together and were best friends all of their lives. She knew he felt pain since she couldn't remember anything, but he never pushed it. He would give her gentle smiles and would change the subject.

She was grateful for that.

The new group of people still confused her. She had never met anyone like them, from what she could remember. They were strange, but she could tell they were family. Kagome was a strong girl for her age and she had to be the sweetest person she had ever met. She would continuously ask her how she was or how the young prince was doing. She liked her, but she couldn't stop the feel of something pulling at her heart whenever she saw her and Link together. She couldn't explain it, so she just decided to keep that to herself.

The gorons finished building a table big enough to sit everyone right outside of Renado's house. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Link worked around the village to create different lanterns in order to give some light since night was close approaching.

Sango, Luda, Beth, Kagome, and Ilia finished up setting the table and helped Renado to start bringing out the food. After Link had talked to Kagome, him and Epona had set off to find the main course for their dinner. His hunt was successful and didn't take him long and brought back a big enough hog to feed everyone.

Once everything was almost ready, Link formally introduced Inuyasha and MIroku to Darbus and Gor Coron. Inuyasha was fascinated by Darbus' strength, and he wasn't too surprised that he had been the one under the control of the Fused Shadow.

Link grimaced at the memory since that wasn't the best thing being thrown like a rag doll when he was fighting him.

They all sat down comfortably around the table. Renado was at the head of it with Luda on his right. Kagome was sitting next to her and then it was Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Gor Coro, Darbus, and Barnes. On Renado's left was Telma, Link, Colin, Ilia, Beth, Talo, and Malo.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the night, with the kids occasionally asking Link for stories of his adventures, specially since Kagome joined him.

Link and Kagome weren't sure what to say, since most of the people did not know about Link's transformation. Thankfully Telma came into their rescue and told them about the battle against King Bulbin on the bridge.

"Link was out of arrows by this point, since unfortunately he missed his last shot. Next thing I know, I see Kagome here firing an arrow right at him. Link jumped backwards from Epona and caught it in mid air!"

All the kids were fascinated by that.

"Woah Link! That's awesome!" Talo happily exclaimed as he looked at his hero.

Link looked down at his food, "It wasn't that big of a deal," he mumbled.

"Stop being so modest!" Telma said as she slapped his back with her hand causing him to start coughing since he had been in the middle of drinking water.

Kagome couldn't help but tease him, "Yeah Link, stop being so _modest_."

He playfully glared at her, "Says the one that's afraid of _bugs._ "

Kagome stopped laughing as soon as he brought that up. She knew he had gotten her so she just stuck her tongue out to him.

And so the night continued on. The children played with Kirara after dinner while the adults talked.

Renado took out a map for the heros for them to plan thoroughly their departure the following day. It was old and worn out, but the main areas that they needed were still clear enough to see.

"The bridge is gone right here," Link said as she pointed at the map, "That is the fastest way if we were going to the Zora Domain. The temple according to the spirit, is right here on the lake."

Sango put a finger under her chin as she studied the map, "So we either leave the same way we found you and Kagome or we cut through Castle Town."

"Isn't the small bridge broken there too?" Miroku asked.

"But we got Inuyasha and Kirara. It wouldn't be a problem getting to Castle Town. I say that would be the best route. We can spend the night or day at Castle Town and head out the following morning to Lake Hylia." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha nodded at her, "That's the smart way to do it. We'll head out first thing in the morning."

It was getting late and they soon noticed the children to start yawning. With the help of Renado, all the children were tucked away in their beds after saying goodbye to their friends since most likely were not going to be there once they woke up.

Sango and Kagome were in their room, packing the rest of their stuff and preparing their clothes for the following morning.

"It's a relief but crazy knowing that we are traveling together again," Sango commented as she cleaned her weapon while sitting on the bed.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. It's been a while. And now we are somewhere completely different."

Sango looked at her for a moment and then sighed, "Do you think we'll go back to Japan?"

Kagome gave her a sympathetic look. She knew why she was asking. While they were here in a different world, Naraku was lose in their world. They didn't know if their friends were still alive. Sango didn't know if her own brother was alive.

Kagome walked towards the bed and sat down. She put an arm around Sango's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry Sango. We'll go home and we'll kill Naraku and have Kohaku back with us."

"I hope so, I really do."

After a while, they both fell asleep as soon as they got under the covers of their rooms. Who knows when will be the next time that they slept so comfortably.

He couldn't sleep. He had tossed and turned, even put the pillow over his head but he could not sleep. He left the inn and started making his way up to the lookout area where Talo would be during the day. He was anxious about the upcoming trip. The other two temples that he had encounter on his own had been somewhat difficult. He wasn't sure how it was going to be now with a group of friends.

Friends…

Is that what they were to him?

Kagome definitely was. And he had taken a great liking to Miroku even though he hasn't gotten the chance to really talk to him one on one. He had huge respect towards Sango for being such a strong female warrior and she was also nice to him, thanking him profusely for keeping an eye on Kagome.

The enigma was Inuyasha.

He was no idiot. He had seen the small glares from the half-demon whenever him and Kagome talked or when he was near her.

He could understand why. Kagome was a very beautiful girl with her long raven hair, bright eyes, beautiful smile, soft lips…

He stopped dead in his tracks at the last thought.

 _Where did that come from?_

He didn't think he was attracted to her. At least he told himself that. Kagome was from another world and she was in love with someone already. He needed to be focused on the task at hand, even if it meant sacrificing his own heart if he were to develop feelings for the priestess.

And then there was Ilia…

He smiled bitterly as her face popped in her mind. Maybe in another time, they could've been something. He had heard the women talk about him and her back at the village. Maybe. But not now. He had too much in his plate and the more he was near Ilia, the more he realized that that small crush he used to have on her went out the window, and it wasn't the fact that she had lost her memory. He was already feeling that before the kidnapping.

 _"What's up with you, Mr. Hero?"_ Midna asked as she appeared in front of him.

He looked up to stare at her. And then there was her. He knew his feelings were nowhere of being romantic towards Midna, but she understood him. She could be on his ass all day but she had her moments where her attitude drop and she was caring for him.

"Just thinking about the trip to Lakebed Temple."

Her red eye narrowed at him, _"Liar, that's not all."_

He avoided eye contact as he debated with himself whether or not to bring up what he was thinking.

"Just setting my mind straight with the priorities, that's all."

Midna nodded, _"Kagome I take it?"_

He looked at her this time, "I'm not sure. I can't deny she's strong and beautiful, but I'm not going to get in the way between her and Inuyasha if I were to have feelings for her."

Midna was about to say something when he interrupted, "And even if I did, it would not work out. Once this is all over, they're going to leave and I won't see her again."

 _"If she leaves."_

"She will. They have their own enemy Midna. I have to take care of the one here and get it over with."

She stared at him for a few moments. She respected the fact that he didn't want to have distractions, but she knew that sometimes you couldn't control your heart.

 _"You need to go to bed,"_ she suddenly said, _"Long day tomorrow and we have to put up with dog boy the whole time."_

He smirked, "And here I thought you would like him since you two are _so_ alike."

 _"Shut it wolf boy,"_ and with that, she disappeared.

As soon as the first signs of dawn were seen, Inuyasha took the job himself to go and wake everyone up. He was about to bang on Link's door to notice it was slightly open. He saw Link putting on his boots and it seemed he was ready to go.

He didn't bother giving him a warning, he just walked in and told Link to start going outside. He didn't wait for a reply as he went to the next room, which was Kagome's and Sango's. He knew better than to burst in through the door with two women in there so he just knocked and hissed at them to hurry the hell up.

Last but not least, was Miroku. Inuyasha just walked in to see the monk drooling on the pillow and mumbling in his sleep. He grabbed the cup of water on the nightstand and threw whatever was left to Miroku's face and walked out.

It had been decided that Link would not be taking Epona with him. Instead, he would be riding with Sango and Miroku on Kirara since it would be easier to reach Castle Town. Besides, after the trip to Kakariko Village, he knew that his mare needed time to relax. He was concerned since they did pack a couple of things but according to Sango, Kirara was strong enough.

He was waiting for Miroku to get comfortable when he saw one of his hands rubbing Sango's bottom. Link's eyes widened and he was about to tell him something when automatically, Sango turned around and slapped him so hard that he fell off Kirara.

"Seriously Miroku! And this whole time I thought you would continue to behave yourself!"

"But Sango! I couldn't control it, my hand is cursed!"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked next to Link to see what the commotion was. As soon as Inuyasha saw Miroku he snorted.

"What a moron."

Kagome shook her head, "He will never learn."

It was then decided that Link would ride behind Sango with Miroku behind him to stop any other altercations. The whole time, Miroku pouted.

They said goodbye to Renado, whom had woken up to bid them off, and they left to Hyrule Field.

The sun was slightly kissing the sky with sunshine as it finally rose. It was a bit chilly, so Kagome made sure she had a blanket over her shoulders as she rode on Inuyasha's back.

"This brings back old memories," she whispered to him as he continued to run.

He grunted in response, "Yeah, you being lazy and wanting me to carry you everywhere."

She playfully hit his head, "That was mean."

He smirked but didn't say anything.

Sure enough because of his and Kirara's speed, it didn't take long for them to see the outlines of the castle in the distance.

Link had put his sword away but he had his bow and arrows ready in case of any monsters apperead. The closer they got to Castle Town, the more his muscles tensed. He had not seen any monsters the whole time that they were traveling.

"So Link," Miroku said as he looked at him, "How old are you?"

"Turning 18 in a couple of months. Yourself?"

"I'm 20, same as Sango. Kagome turned 17 a few months back and Inuyasha is just old"

"I heard that Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled from his spot at the front.

It was mid afternoon when they finally reached the broken bridge of the western entrance to Castle Town. Kirara flew right over and with a quick jump from Inuyasha, they were officially in Castle Town.

Kagome had told them about the variety of people and the different types of businesses. Since Telma was still going to stay for a few more days at Kakariko Village, the group had to find an inn if not, they would have to camp outside.

They were able to find an affordable room in an inn, however Link was only able to get two rooms since they still needed to stock up on a couple of supplies. Instead of just waiting in the rooms, they decided to go with Link to buy a couple more things. As Link finally found a supply store, he raised his eyebrow at how fancy the place looked. As he stepped inside, he immediately got a glare from the seller. He ignored the glare and just continued forward. As he told the seller which items he wanted, he looked to see his companions just looking around.

The seller put everything on the counter and said, "That's 5,000 rupees."

Link's eyes widened and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Why is it so much?"

He looked at Link up and down and scoffed, "They're the best out there and of the best quality. However, I can see that neither you or your _friends_ have the money to purchase these items."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Your clothes young lad! With that attire I cannot expect you to pay for my wonderful items!"

Before Inuyasha could jump over the counter and strangle the man, Link put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go."

Outside, everyone went on a rant.

"I can't believe how rude he was!" Kagome exclaimed.

Miroku nodded his head in agreement and Sango just shook her head as she stared at the store.

"You should've let me use my claws on him. Bastard..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"We'll have to make due with what we have. At least we can get a bit more food. Who knows how long we'll be at the temple."

The rest of the day continued on, with no more incidents of being judged or anything in that liking. Back at the inn, they sat around a table where they were eating before heading to bed. The group shared more stories with Link regarding their adventures in feudal japan.

Link was very surprised to hear that Inuyasha has an older half brother back home and that he is able to transform into a dog demon.

Next thing they knew, it was time for them to go to sleep. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Link were staying in one room while Kagome and Sango stayed in the one across from them.

As they were settling in for the night, Inuyasha eyed Link's Ordonian Sword with criticism. Link hadn't noticed the looks, but apparently his shadow did.

Midna could see and feel Inuyasha's skeptical attitude towards the sword. Yes, it was a simple sword but Midna knew that Link was a formidable fighter with that and he knew how to cause damage.

"You really think you can defeat Zant with that thing?" Inuyasha asked.

Link looked at the sword next to his bed and before he could reply, Midna beat him to it.

She exploded, " _What's your problem dog boy?! I'll have you know that even if it's_ just _a normal sword, Link can STILL defeat you in combat!_ "

Everyone was shocked at her sudden outburst. Link because, well, he wasn't expecting her to defend him. Miroku and Inuyasha because this was the first time that the imp had made an apperance.

Midna then realized what she had done and a slight shade of red could be seen spreading on her transparent cheeks. She ignored it and just crossed her arms and glared at the half demon.

After his shock worn off, he glared right back at her, "It's a puny sword! You're telling me that there is an evil son of a bitch out there and Link is going to defeat him with that thing?"

Midna growled and continued to argue with him.

Link closed his eyes for a moment to relax when he remembered what the Hero's Shade had told him when he first met him.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."

Miroku looked at Link confused, "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter if I were to have the most powerful sword out there, like let's say the legendary Master Sword. Any sword is useless if I don't know how to handle it and have faith in myself. I hate to say this but Midna is right, I would defeat you in combat."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Bullshit."

Link suddenly got a challenging glint in his eye and Midna noticed. His animal instincts were finally kicking in full blast by being challenged by Inuyasha for his fighting capacity. She's seen that ferocity before. The more he fought, the more his wolf instincts were coming out in his human form.

 _Inuyasha might have faced his own battles, but he won't stand a chance against Link,_ Midna thought as she stared at her companion.

"Follow me then."

* * *

Aaaaaand you're probably hating me for leaving it right there. I'm sorry! Couldn't help it.

Next chapter, showdown between Inuyasha and Link and they reach Lakebed Temple!

Please review and let me know what you thought! Any constructive criticism is welcome ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8! I'm loving the reviews I've gotten. And to answer a reviewer's question… Yes, the exact situation between Inuyasha and Kikyo will be mentioned to Link! Now when exactly… You'll eventually find out!

I own nothing!

Chapter 8: Confusion

Inuyasha growled but followed Link out of the room. Sango and Kagome had heard the yelling and when they were coming out, they saw both of them walking out. Kagome tried stopping Link but Midna shook her head and disappeared on his shadow. Kagome was confused and both her and Sango turned to Miroku for answers.

"Inuyasha started questioning Link's sword claiming that it wasn't going to be enough against Zant and basically questioned his skills. Link then told Inuyasha to follow him. They're most likely going to duel this outside."

Sango gasped as she heard the doors slamming shut informing them that they had left the inn.

"We have to follow them!" Kagome exclaimed as she started rushing out, with the other two following right after.

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?"_ Midna asked from within his shadow.

Link grunted, but didn't reply. He had been patient with the half demon but once questioning his fighting abilities had been a breaking point for him. All this time he's fought hard to save his friends, to help his land, to keep himself alive. He knew that he had been a scared farm boy, trying to figure out what was going on with the world, trying to find himself. Now he knows he did. He had been Chosen by the Goddesses to help Hyrule's time of despair. The whole time he had trained, perfecting his killing techniques with the monsters, trying to figure out the fastest and the most effective way to kill them. The sleepless nights he would have, he would spend them training.

He wasn't going to let someone else question his abilities anymore.

One thing was to listen to Midna's teasing but another is hearing someone else criticizing him. He didn't know what kind of skills Inuyasha had, but by this point it didn't matter to him. He suppressed a growl as he continued through the streets of Castle Town and made his way to Castle Town's southern entrance.

The sun was setting and Link continued forward down the steps to the clear area. He then turned to Inuyasha and pointed at his sword.

"First to draw blood wins."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at him and growled. Without a second thought, he retrieved tetsusaiga, the fang transforming to its true form right before Link's eyes.

Link wouldn't admit it in the moment, but he was impressed since now the sword looked nothing like the old and beat up katana he saw always on Inuyasha's side. He felt the presence of the others on the steps but paid no attention to them. He walked on the other side of the green field of Castle Town's southern entrance and unsheathed his sword. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Link nodded.

Without waiting a second longer, they started.

Kagome was nervous but at the same time impressed as she looked at the battle in front of her. She wasn't sure what kind of metal Link's sword was made out of, but it was fairing quite well against Inuyasha's powerful fang. She's seen both of her friends in action before. She had been with Inuyasha for two years already and he has improved on his moves. However he was still just brutal strength, attack before thinking, and it was becoming obvious as she was watching him right now.

Inuyasha had jumped and raised his sword and came down on Link. Link used his Hylian shield to block the attack and swung his sword, barely missing Inuyasha's abdomen by a couple of inches. From there, the echoing of their swords was the only thing that could be heard as the sun started to set.

Neither adversary was giving up as they continued to battle. Link would move and jump out of the way at Inuyasha's brashness of his attacks.

 _If he actually trained more on his skills and not just brute force, he would be an extremely dangerous opponent,_ Link silently thought as he blocked another attack with his shield.

A couple of times, a kick or a punch had been thrown into the mix, however neither of them had drawn the first blood yet.

Inuyasha was becoming impatient. He felt that they had been fighting for hours but it was just a couple of minutes. He hadn't expected for Link to actually be fast and using both sword and shield to cover himself. They had been moving around all over the place as they continued to battle.

Slash. Block.

A couple of times Link was about to win, however thanks to Inuyasha's speed, he would move out of the way in the last second from it.

In one of the attacks, both of them had jumped in the air, landed in the ground, and clashed their swords against one another. From there on, it was all about their strength. Link pushed with all his might and Inuyasha did the same.

"I can't believe it! They're matching in strength!" Miroku exclaimed from their hidden spot since they wanted to avoid being caught on the battle.

Link saw his opening and with one final push he made Inuyasha wide open, he then landed a kick on him sending him flying a couple feet back. He then jumped in the air again and was going to perform the Ending Blow (He wasn't going to kill him, just land right next to him so he could cut him) when Inuyasha let out an angry growl and surprisingly moved out of the way.

Link's sword dug deep into the ground and glared at Inuyasha.

"I've had enough of this!" Inuyasha yelled. He positioned the fang in front of him and glared at Link.

The others' eyes widened as they saw what Inuyasha was going to try to do.

"Inuyasha don't do it!" Sango yelled at him.

He ignored her, and with a powerful slice, he screamed.

"WIND SCAR!"

Link's eyes widened as he saw the powerful attack going straight to him. He wasn't sure how powerful the Hylian shield was, but he had no other options since it was too late to run away. With an angry growl, he raised his shield just in time as the attack hit him. He could hear the howling of the wind as it pushed him. He heard the metal of his shield groan in complaint as Link tried to muster all of his strength to continue to hold his shield up but he could already feel his strength leaving him at a fast space. Just when the attack was lessening, Link was finally pushed backwards making him move the shield and the last of the attack getting him.

There was smoke everywhere as the other three rushed to where Link had been. They had been astonished to see that his shield was able to withstand most of the wind scar but it hadn't been enough.

Inuyasha finally realized what he had done and also rushed to where the hylian had been.

"I can't believe you used it Inuyasha! It was supposed to be just a sword fight!" Kagome yelled at him while Sango and Miroku helped Link up.

He looked at Kagome and then the ground.

"You could've killed him!"

He glowered, "But I didn't!"

They heard Link coughing from behind them and both turned around. Besides being all dirty and a gash on his cheek, the warrior was fine.

He walked up to Inuyasha and held out his hand, "You won fair and square."

Inuyasha skeptically looked at him, down at his hand, and back at him.

"You're not angry?"

"I'm mad at the fact that I didn't see that coming."

Inuyasha let out a snort and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"You almost had me there."

"I know I did," Link smirked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "That ain't a puny sword. I thought I was going to break it with my fang but it held well against it."

Kagome had gone with Miroku and Sango, shocked. When she saw the look in their faces, she could tell that they were just as shocked as her. They all thought that Link was going to unleash hell for Inuyasha's Wind Scar that could've killed him. But it seemed that the two of them had formed a new type of respect for one another.

"Just a tip, practice more on your skills. You already have the physical strength, combine it with your mental one, and nothing can get in your way… Except that eventually I want a rematch and you won't be so lucky."

Inuyasha slightly growled. He knew it was true. He had heard it multiple times from his brother that his brute strength with the sword was going to get him killed someday.

Kagome walked up to Link, grabbed his hand, and started pulling him back to the inn in Castle Town. She didn't look at him for a reaction and neither did she look at Inuyasha. The other three stood there, a bit taken aback by Kagome's sudden quiet attitude.

* * *

They were in her room, with Link sitting on a chair that Kagome had put in front of the bed. She took out a small box that Renado had given her with some medical supplies for their journey. She took out stuff to clean the wound with and an ointment for it.

She hadn't said a word to him the whole way back to the inn. She had just continued going, a firm hand clasped around his own. She hadn't let go until they had been inside and motioned him to sit down after she had grabbed the chair.

She went out for a few seconds and came back, with a small bowl with hot water, the steam visible on it. She set it on the nightstand that separated her bed and Sango's and with a small cloth, she dipped it in the water, squeezed it, and then started cleaning the gash in Link's cheek.

He let out a hiss at the feel, but she didn't stop. He knew that it was going to most likely scar. He tried focusing on something else instead of the burning feeling on his face, so he stare at her face. Her gray eyes were narrowed, and solemnly focused on his cheek. As he looked closer, he could see her eyes glassier than normal.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

Quiet.

"Are you mad at me?"

Nothing.

He sighed. He grabbed her wrist in order to make her stop clean his wound. She looked at him but then looked down. With his other hand, he lifted up her chin so he could see her face. That's when he saw a silent tear falling down her rosy cheeks.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and whispered, "Why are you crying?"

She looked anywhere but his eyes, "You could've gotten killed."

"It was just a friendly sword fight," if that's what he should call it, "I just didn't expect him to power up how he did. But I'm ok."

She then pointedly looked at his cheek and raised her eyebrow.

He let go of her chin and let out a sigh, "Do you really think he could've killed me?"

"The wind scar is powerful, it can take down a hundred demons in one blow…"

"Kagome, did you not have faith in me and my skills? Yes it caught me off guard, but I was able to defend myself."

"Barely."

As soon as the words fell out of her mouth, she regretted them. Her eyes widened and she put a hand to cover her mouth. Link got up from the chair and started heading out towards the door but she got in front of him.

"Link! Wait, I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Move Kagome," he said firmly.

"No… not until you hear me out!"

"I think I've heard enough."

She shook her head, her stubbornness kicking in.

"Listen to me! I don't think you're weak. It's just that…"

He looked at her waiting for her to finish. When she didn't, he let out a growl.

"Just that what Kagome? You obviously don't think of me that I'm strong enough to withstand Inuyasha's attack. How's that supposed to make me feel? If I can't fully withstand something like that, what is my likeliness of me going against Zant? If I lose against Zant, everything will be lost!"

"It's just that I got scared!" She finally screamed.

He was shocked at her outburst, "What?"

"As soon as I saw the Wind Scar I got scared! I didn't know what was going to happen. I felt useless. I thought I was going to lose you!"

He was silent.

"You're not weak Link. You're one of the strongest that I've ever met. I care about you and I know you can defeat Za-"

She didn't finish what she was trying to say. The sound of her voice had been stopped the moment his lips were on hers.

* * *

After a few quiet minutes, Miroku decided to speak up.

"That was a risky move there Inuyasha. You could've seriously injure him."

"Or kill him," Sango added in.

He ran a hand through his his hair and looked at them.

"I panicked, ok?"

They both raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn't like Inuyasha admitting that he had almost lost.

"When I got knocked back, I could feel his aura rising as he was about to land his last attack. I muster all I could to move out of the way and next thing I know, I did the Wind Scar."

"He wasn't going to kill you," Sango said.

"You don't get it! I know he wasn't, but there was something that I felt that my whole body got on edge. I acted out of impulse. I just wanted to fight him to see his skills."

"And what do you think? About his skills?" Miroku asked.

"If Link is able to get a better sword, Zant better be ready for him."

* * *

He had no clue what had come over him. One moment he's been treated, then he gets into a fight with Kagome, and the next he's _kissing_ her.

He was going against everything that he had told Midna before they came to Castle Town. He wasn't even sure if he really had started to have feelings for the young priestess, but the way she was explaining to him why she reacted the way she did, his body acted on its own. He felt a powerful warm feeling in his chest as she spoke and then he found himself grabbing her around the waist and planting a fierce kiss on her lips.

Kagome was in pure shock at his actions. All she could feel was his lips on hers, a possessive hand on her waist, and the thundering of her heart.

 _What do I do?_ She frantically asked herself.

 _Kiss him back silly…_ Her mind replied back.

Before she could do anything, Link pulled back. Apparently she wasn't the only one in shock since his blue eyes went from a deep blue back to its bright shade as he stared at her. They were both breathing heavily as they looked at one another.

She knew she had a furious blush covering her face and she tried opening her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake."

And he hastily left the room, without saying another word.

She stood dumbfounded and confused as he left her. Her hand went to touch her lips. The feeling of his been on her hadn't left her yet. Her heart was almost beating out of her chest as she replayed it over and over again.

"Why am I reacting like this?" She whispered to herself in the silent room.

She almost felt 100% confident that she was in love with Inuyasha, even if he still felt something for Kikyo.

Kikyo…

She knew that she couldn't compete against the beautiful priestess. Regardless if she was dead or not, Inuyasha still had feelings for her. He had his moments that made her believe that just maybe, he was starting to love her as well. Maybe. But whenever she thought that, Kikyo would make an appearance, making the half-demon more confused than ever.

They had shared a kiss once. But it wasn't anything like she had experience with Link just now. With Inuyasha, it was to snap him out of the spell that Kaguya had on him. She didn't know what else to do. And it had worked. And he had kissed her back.

But he never brought it up again and she didn't have the courage to do so.

With Link, she was able to feel the fierceness and the need as he had kissed her. That kiss had sent multiple shots of electricity all over her body. But the moment she remembered what he had said afterwards, made her close her eyes to stop the tears.

 _I'm sorry, it was a mistake…_

 _I'm I ever going to be good enough?_ She thought as she felt the tears running down the moment that the bedroom door open and she saw Sango standing there. Without a word, Sango closed the room and Kagome flung herself at her and started sobbing in her chest, like a child. Sango's protectiveness towards Kagome kicked in and gently held the younger girl and comforted her.

* * *

It wasn't until the middle of the night that Link finally returned to the inn. Inuyasha and Miroku were surprised that they had not see him in there but didn't pay much attention to it and went to sleep since the following day they would be reaching Lake Hylia.

Link had so much to think about as he walked around Castle Town. When night had fallen, only a few shops were still open and a couple torches had been lit to provide light in the streets. He walked around clueless until he found himself where him and Inuyasha had fought. The ground was covered in gashes, making it obvious to see what the Wind Scar was capable of doing.

He was beating himself up for his actions. He wasn't sure what had come over him. It had been a stupid move on his part.

 _"I can't believe you told her it was a mistake!"_ the sudden outburst of his shadow making him jump out of his thoughts.

He gave her an incredulous look, "You saw that?!"

Midna rolled her eye, _"Kind of hard not to. I_ am _your shadow after all."_

He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"I don't know what to do," he said, his voice muffled.

 _"You're such a moron. Stop denying yourself. You have feelings for her."_

He finally looked at her, "... No I don't"

 _"Then what the hell was that!"_

"Like I told her. A mistake. I can't do it Midna. There's still so much that we have to do. I have to stay focused!"

 _"If you keep denying it_ that's _going to be the only thing that is going to screw everything up! I swear all men are the same!"_

And with that, she went back to his shadow.

He was confused at her sudden anger with him telling Kagome that the kiss was a mistake. Shouldn't Midna be happy about the fact that he solemnly wants to focus on gathering the last Fused Shadow and defeat Zant?

The imp continued to surprise him and confuse him.

He pulled out his sword and stared at it. It was a strong sword. It had been able to withstand Inuyasha's blows. Rusl had done a wonderful job with it. However, he had a feeling that although it was strong, it might not be able to withstand a strong magical attack from an enemy, like Zant.

The only sword that was ever known to be able to repel magic was the legendary Master Sword. But it had been lost over time.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to have faith in himself.

That was the only way that he would be able to end all of this.

* * *

The following morning, the awkwardness and tension could be cut with a knife. Sango, Kagome, and Kirara had made their way to the small restaurant that the inn offered to get some food into their system. Sango had left a note under the guys' room to let them know where they were going to be at since they could hear their snoring outside of the door.

As she glanced at her friend, Sango could see the bags under Kagome's eyes. After the young priestess cried, she finally told Sango what had her in such a state. Sango was shocked beyond belief to find out that their newest friend had made a move on who she saw as her sister. However, she became infuriated when she heard Kagome repeating the word's that Link said after the kiss.

She had tried to convince Kagome that she was a wonderful girl, however it didn't seem that it had worked. Kagome was carrying such a depressing aura around her the moment that she woke up.

They finally started eating when the other three members of the group showed up. She noticed Inuyasha and Miroku looking at Kagome, confused, while Link averted his eyes from her.

They all ate in an awkward silence until Miroku offered them to go and get their things to head out. Link payed the meal and got up and left.

Kagome had avoided Link throughout the whole time and he had done the same. Once he had left, she got up and went to her room leaving the three of them with their thoughts.

"What's up with her?" Inuyasha gruffly asked. He has never liked Kagome in such a mood. It made him moody. He was used to her happy personality, specially in the mornings.

 _"Why are you always so happy in the mornings? It's kind of annoying," He commented one day that they were packing their things to move on to the next village._

 _She gave him a radiant smile and she looked at the view in front of her. The sun was rising, giving the woods such a serene and beautiful sight._

 _"Because it's the promise of a new day Inuyasha..."_

So now seeing her in such a state, it was making him worried.

Sango just shook her head, "She'll be fine. She didn't sleep that well."

"Is she still mad at me?"

"No... surprisingly, not."

* * *

He knew it was childish for him to not say anything to her. But he didn't know what he could say. After seeing her that morning, he knew that his words had hurt her. What he couldn't understand, was why. Didn't she love the half-demon? If she did, she wouldn't look so sad that day.

The trip to Lake Hylia was awkward and silent.

Inuyasha didn't know how much longer he was going to take for her to say something or smile. He motioned Sango to continue forward and once he felt they were out of earshot, he put Kagome down.

That apparently made her snap out of her daze and she confusedly stare at him.

"Why did we stop?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What's wrong with you? I haven't seen you like this since the time that you got the jewel shards stolen from you."

"I'm ok Inuyasha..."

"No you're not."

She turned away, "I just miss Shippo it's all."

He crossed his arms, "Bullshit."

She looked at him again, "I'm not ready to talk about it."

He snorted, "Keh. Fine. Not like I cared anyways."

"Liar," She gave him a small smile, "But thank you."

"I didn't do anything, _girl_ " he teasingly said.

She groaned, "Are you going back to that? I have a name you know."

He rolled his eyes and continued with his teasing, since it was apparently working.

"I know, I know," he waved her off and then did a poor impersonation of her, " _I'm Kagome! Ka-go-me!"_

She playfully smacked his arm, "I do not sound like that!"

"Pfft. Says you. _I'm_ the one with the sensitive ears."

She laughed.

 _Finally,_ he thought.

"Let's go they're waiting for us."

* * *

She recognized the place as soon as it came into view. It was the same building when her and Link had landed after that cannon shoot them off in the air. Just the thought of that made her get goosebumps. She could still remember the blast in her head.

As they went inside, they were greeted by a lot more chickens than the last time that her and Link had been there. They reached the doorway and stared down at the lake.

"We are gonna have to fly down to the spirit cave's entrance. There I can hand out the medallions and I can change inside the spring. Then we'll swim to the location of the temple. "

Everyone nodded and headed down. Sango and Miroku were mesmerized by the beauty of the lake. The sun was shining brightly, so the view was breathtaking.

They finally reached the entrance of the cave and Link headed straight inside. Meanwhile, the others prepared themselves to go for a swim.

When Link finally stepped outside, everyone's eyes widened at the sight of him.

The armor that he was wearing was a deep blue. His chest was covered in what looked like scales, in a lighter shade of blue. His whole body was covered by the strong armor, his boots looking more like a combination of boots and fins. He was wearing a helmet as well, and he looked determined.

"Are you guys ready?"

They all nodded.

He reached in his small bag that was on his waist and grabbed the four medallions, with the symbol of the Zoras embedded on it.

They all put them around their neck and stared at it.

"Are we supposed to feel different?" Miroku curiously asked.

"Rutela told us that they would work under water," Kagome informed.

"She's right. The only way we will know is once we are on our way to the temple. Now, let's go."

His voice was firm and authoritative.

 _"You guys better not get killed down there. The Fused Shadow is important!"_ Midna said as she appeared.

They all nodded at her, because they knew she was right. It was the last key to finally get to Zant and end this.

"Let's go!"

Or so they thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 8! Sorry if it was slightly shorter than what you were expecting. Next Chapter will be longer since I'll be covering Lakebed Temple.

Now as for the fight, I know that some of you were expecting Link to surpass Inuyasha, which he did multiple times, however, there was no way that Link could cut through the Wind Scar with the Ordonian sword. If he would've tried that, the sword would've shattered and he could've possibly died. The best route was Link using his shield, since it's supposed to be extremely durable.

Like Link said, there will be a re match later on.

And the kiss! Yes... he kissed her. Now he's more confused than ever and so is she. Will that affect their mission in the temple? Who knows!

Please review and let me know what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the lovely reviews and sorry for the wait. Now we finally have the chapter of Lakebed Temple! Enjoy ^.^

* * *

Chapter 9: Underwater Palace

Link wasted no time as he jumped inside the water. He emerged back up and waved at his companions to follow him. They all shared a look and nodded, and jumped right in. Kirara meowed at them as they went underwater. Kirara was going to be staying inside the Spirit's cave since she did not have a medallion and couldn't breathe underwater. Link then submerged and started swimming more deeply into the lake.

Kagome was still skeptical about breathing under water, so she held her breath until she couldn't any longer. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes widened in surprise to see that the medallion was doing its job. As she continued swimming, she could see her friends skeptically breathing, but eventually did it naturally.

Because of the armor, Link was faster than them so he reached the bottom first. She saw him pull out his iron boots from his pouch (which she _knew_ it had to be magical to be carrying such heavy boots) and put them on. He then pulled out a bomb that surprisingly was working under water.

"He must've gotten those before we left Kakariko," Miroku commented.

Link then proceeded on placing a bomb right underneath what it looked like a doorway, between the stone pillars. The bomb went off, just for a water geyser to emerge from the whole. He then placed another bomb on the water geyser, making it rise up and destroy the boulder that was covering the entrance to the temple. Once it worked, he looked back at the others and headed for the entrance.

Link had taken the lead with Inuyasha right behind him. Miroku was next, then Kagome, and Sango. Neither of the girls really wanted to swim right in front of the monk for obvious reasons.

They were swimming through a dark and narrow corridor. They encountered two monsters but Link quickly disposed one of them that it reminded Kagome of an oversized clam. The next monster Link tried slicing it with his sword, however, the monster showed that it was protected by electricity when feeling threatened.

"Let's swim around it," Link said to the rest, "I don't want to risk one of us getting severely electrocuted here."

The corridor was finally coming to an end as they swam upwards. Link pushed himself up from the hole and helped Inuyasha up. Link helped Miroku up as well and when Kagome emerged, she called Inuyasha to help her up, completely ignoring Link. He ignored the slight pang on his chest and finally helped Sango up.

The room was kind of circular, with a lever hanging from the ceiling in front of a door. As they walked, Chu's fell down from the ceiling and started advancing towards them. They disposed of them quickly and started walking towards the door.

"It's locked," Inuyasha annoyingly said as he tried opening it.

Kagome looked around as she looked for some sort of key and such until she eyed the lever again.

"Maybe we need to pull that?"

Link thought about her idea and decided to give it a shot. He jumped and grabbed on to the lever, bringing it own. The metallic sound of the bars moving themselves up to clear the door reached their ears.

"Good thinking Kagome!" Miroku praised.

She smiled at him and then turned to Link. He, however, only gave her a nod and continued with the lead and opened the door. Kagome bit her lip and squashed whatever feelings were developing regarding Link's attitude. She was growing furious at his indifferent attitude towards her. _She_ didn't kiss him. He kissed _her_. His attitude was uncalled for and she just hoped that it went away quick or she was going to become irritated with him. The only one that knew what was going on was Sango, so she automatically narrowed her eyes at him as he led the way. The next room had stalactite hanging from the ceiling. The moment they walked further up, one of them fell from and broke on the ground. Link was going to get ready with a bomb arrow to destroyed them when Sango stepped forward and used her hiraikotsu to destroy the remaining stalactites, the sounds of stone breaking echoing throughout the room. Link was a little taken aback by her brashness but did not comment on it.

The group made their way forward, Inuyasha and Link quickly disposing of the few monsters. Miroku opened the door for the next area, but froze the moment he saw the monster on the other side of the bridge.

"What is that?" He quietly asked Link as he had a hand on the prayer beads, ready to unleash the wind tunnel if necessary.

"Lizalfos. They're fast, so you have to be faster than them."

Inuyasha scoffed as he put Tetsusaiga over his shoulder, "Keh. Piece of cake then." He jumped forward and the monster finally took a notice of him. It let out a screeching growl and charged at Inuyasha, attempted to slice him but only got thin air. Inuyasha had jumped and with one quick swing of his fang, the Lizalfos laid dead. Link couldn't help but feel like this temple was going to go so much smoother just because of the fact that he wasn't doing it alone. They walked across the bride, Kagome weary as she noticed that there was a fast current of water right under them.

As they entered the main room they couldn't help but admire the beauty of the temple It was huge, with different designs of shells and corals in the walls, every single one being completely detailed. Shades of blue covered the walls and the flooring.

"Ok, we need to set up a plan. There's different levels, some can be easily reached by the levers hanging. However from what I can see, the boss room is right in the center," Link said as he pointed, "Only a specific key can open it. We have to rise the water level so it's easier to reach it."

"Why can't I just find the key? It would save a lot of time. I can easily reach the other doors to look for it," Inuyasha gruffly offered.

"This is a temple Inuyasha," Miroku reasoned, "This place is sacred for the Zoras. We can't just find a key and forget about the rest of the monsters lurking. We have to clear this place."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, not too happy that his idea was shut down.

Link sighed.

It might take longer than what he previously thought.

* * *

For hours they had been searching throughout the temple for the boss key. Miroku had found the dungeon map by accident and from there it was easier for them to navigate through the temple. Kagome was still mesmerized by the beauty of it, and she pitied it for having so many monsters. Not much of conversations would develop throughout the group. All of them were focused, paying attention to every small little detail so they wouldn't miss anything.

They had found a couple of keys to locked doors, making the traveling a lot easier. However, there were areas that it was almost impossible to get to since it they had to be activated by some sort of mechanism. They were currently on the east side of the temple, trying to figure out where to go next.

Miroku was currently looking at the map, analyzing how they were going to get to the next room.

"I think we're going to have to go underwater," Sango stated as she looked around.

"What the hell are we waiting for then?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

As they dove in, a boulder happened to be on their way. Link quickly took out a water bomb and disposed of it. The tunnel started going upwards, which they suspected was the other room that they couldn't get into. When they reached the surface, they were met with another circular room. It was bright but completely empty.

"What's supposed to be here?" Inuyasha asked. All of them were currently walking around the room.

Kagome was just as confused. She had her arrow ready when something told her to look up.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the ceiling and let out a loud gasp. Her sound alerted the others and they followed her gaze. Their eyes widened at the monstrosity in the ceiling.

"What is that?!" Sango said.

"Looks like a giant toad," Link said. Just then, the toad realized that there were intruders. It stared down at them when it decided to jump down from the ceiling. Kagome was right under it, so Link quickly rushed and shoved her out of the way so she wouldn't be crushed. They both grunted as they landed harshly on the floor but wasted no time and got up.

The toad was menacingly looking at them when it unleashed a plethora of small creatures off its back to attack them. The smaller creatures quickly rushed towards them to attack and that's when everyone went into the defensive. Kagome fired her arrows at the smaller creatures with Sango and Miroku doing the same. Link and Inuyasha were more focused on the bigger monster, trying to get a good hit. However every time they would slash its body, nothing would happen.

"How come we can't kill this thing?!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed the toad again.

Link grunted, "We have to find another weak spot."

The toad then leaped into the air with surprising force and was back again on the ceiling. This gave the others more time come up with a plan.

"Maybe the belly?" Sango offered as she stared at it.

Link shook his head, "We were never able to even shift it on a side, I doubt we're going to reach its belly."

"It's coming back down!" Miroku yelled. Quickly the four of them dispersed and moved out of the toad's way as it landed harshly on the ground. However this time was different. Apparently the toad did not land properly and it was on a daze, its long and disgusting tongue sticking out. Kagome readied her arrow and shot the tongue. The toad let out a screeching sound as it moved around in pain.

"Aim for the tongue!" She yelled as the toad unleashed smaller creatures. Sango covered her as she used her katana to kill the small ones.

Link and Inuyasha started moving in sync as found ways for the toad to show its tongue. Inuyasha was getting tired of using the Tetsusaiga since it wasn't doing much against the toad's body and instead, punched it square in the mouth with all his might. Link took the opportunity and unleashed a powerful spin attack to attack the tongue. The attack was strong and it weakened the creature immensely. Miroku took the chance and used his wind tunnel to clean up the mess.

Everyone was breathing heavily as their adrenaline faded. The absence of the monster triggered a chest to magically appear in the middle of the room. Link walked up to it and opened it, only to reveal a Clawshot.

Now other areas would be more accessible with the new item. Link then found a way out of the circular room. Without saying a word, he grabbed Kagome by her hand and dragged her to position her to get a better grip as he aimed with his new weapon. It latched onto the vines and it pulled them upwards. Inuyasha let out a silent growl and roughly grabbed Miroku and Sango and jumped towards the door that Link had found.

They continued moving forward, forgetting about taking a break. They reached another bridge but it had three Lizalfos on it. Inuyasha rushed forward with Link in tow to disposed of the first two. However, the third one had a different plan. Miroku and Sango took notice of what the third one was doing and they tried rushing but it was too late. The Lizalfos threw a massive bomb towards the middle of the bridge and it exploded instantly. The impact was a lot stronger than what they thought as it shook the whole bridge and it started collapsing. Inuyasha killed the Lizalfos, but felt his blood freeze when he heard a familiar scream.

As the bridge was collapsing, Kagome tried making it back to the door they had originally come from but the bridge was collapsing at a fast pace as soon as the bomb hit. She screamed as she lost her footing and fell down on the current beneath them.

"Oh no! Kagome!"

Sango was about to jump in when a blur past by her and jumped in the water. Link had wasted to no time and jumped as soon as he saw what happened. Besides, thanks to the zora armor, he was capable of swimming faster and withstanding fast currents of water.

Inuyasha was about to jump in when Miroku stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me?! We have to get her!"

Miroku had a firm grip on his upper arm, "Stop. He's faster because of that armor. We have to go back to the central room where the boss entrance is. I know he'll get her and meet us there."

Inuyasha let out a snarl and harshly moved his arm away. Now he was just hoping that Link would find her and bring her back safely.

* * *

She could barely see what was around her. She had swallowed too much water and felt like she was choking. It didn't help the fact that she had hit her head as she was falling. She was trying to get her breathing under control but she couldn't. The current was dragging her and she had no idea where it was taking her. Panic hit her as she knew she had been separated from the others because of the explosion. Her vision was becoming more blurry until darkness finally took over.

He was swimming as fast as he could as soon as he spotted her. However from what he could see, she wasn't moving. As he was coming closer he noticed the gash on her head. He felt pressure in his chest and he just hoped she was still alive. He got a hold of her and now he needed to figure out a way out.

" _Link! Up there! Use your clawshot!"_ He heard Midna screaming at him. He swam upwards and quickly took aim at a pair of vines. The clawshot picked both of them up and Link jumped to the balcony made of stone where he landed on. He placed Kagome gently on the ground and quickly opened the door. As soon as he saw that there was no threat in the next room, he picked her up and took her inside.

The door closed with a loud thud and Link removed the mask and the hat off of him. He noticed that Kagome's lips were blue and she wasn't breathing.

 _No. I have to push the water out of her!_

He started pushing and hoping for the water to come out but she was still not breathing. He was trying to remain as calm as possible trying to figure out what to do.

She couldn't die like this.

She couldn't _leave_ him like this.

He stared at her lips for a second when he thought of an idea. He gently place his lips over hers and blew air on her. That must've done the trick because as soon as he did it, she sat up and started coughing up the water. He felt a rush of relief as he saw her coughing and getting a hold of herself.

 _I thought I was a goner,_ she quietly thought to herself. Her vision was slowly coming back to her and the first thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes staring intensely at her.

"Are you ok?" He quietly asked her. He was still really close to her and he couldn't find in himself to move. He had been scared. Scared to lose her.

She finally got her vision under control and looked at him. She gave him a silent nod and looked around her. It was a completely different room than what she had seen on the map. It was a different area than what they were previously in.

"Where are we?" She quietly asked.

Link looked at her one more time before he got up. He was trying to remember what he had seen with Miroku and could barely pinpoint the location where they were.

"I think we are at a lower level. We have to go up."

He glanced at her, "Let me clean your wound first before we go anywhere."

Kagome touched her side of her head where the gash was still lightly bleeding. She removed part of her tunic at the bottom and held it against her head. Link furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at her.

"I could've helped you."

"No thank you. I got it. We can leave now." Her voice was polite, too polite in his opinion.

But, the moment she got up, she quickly stumbled and fell. She was waiting for the impact of the cold ground but it never came. He got a hold of her, just exactly when they had first met. They both felt a bit of electricity the moment they touched each other, however it was pushed down by both of them.

Midna sensed what Link had felt through his shadow and rolled her eyes. She was glad he wanted to stay focused, however, she knew he was fighting a losing battle.

Kagome got a hold of herself and stepped away.

"Thank you."

Her tone of voice was still the same. He had enough.

"Why are you being like this with me?"

And just in a flash, he saw something in Kagome's eye that he never thought he would see.

"Are you seriously asking _me_ what's wrong? Why don't _you_ look at yourself first and tell me what the problem is! You've been avoiding me the whole time we've been in this place! What did I do? News flash to you Link! You kissed _me_. And you are acting like if I have done something horrible. I thought we were friends Link, but you pushed me away for something I didn't even do. It's not fair for me. I'm sick and tired of getting pushed away. From now on, we are just companions trying to clear this whole mess. When it is time, me and my friends will leave and you won't see me again."

By the time she finished her rant, she was red and her eyes were furiously staring at him. It was obvious she wanted to cry but wouldn't bring herself to do it in front of him. It pained her to say those words but she had to.

Link didn't know what to say. He was staring at the floor when she was finished and he felt his heart shattering at her words. He knew he was acting like an ass, completely out of his character, but he was having a hard time even figuring out his own feelings. He had a plan but it completely backfired on him. He didn't blame her. When he looked at her, something had changed.

"Ok. Let's get out of here then."

She bit her lip and nodded.

Kagome looked around the room again and she noticed that most likely they were gonna have to go underwater, something she wasn't looking forward to.

"If you feel like you can, go to sleep. I'll keep on lookout." He had his back to her as he said it. Kagome nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

It was going to take a while for them to get back to the others.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't stop pacing back and forth. They had gone back to the main room and we're currently sitting on the stairs as they waited for Link and Kagome. Miroku ha spooked at the map to figure out where they could be, and he had guessed they were further in the temple. Unless they actually figured out a way to come back, it could take them a bit to reunite with them.

Sango was getting irritated with Inuyasha's pacing, so she got up and with the edge of her boomerang smacked him on the head.

"Can you stop? You're making me more agitated."

He growled at her, "I can't believe you guys are just sitting here! We should be looking for her!"

Miroku ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "We are just as worried but I'm sure she's fine. Link found her and now they're trying to get back to us. He's smart and he's kept her safe before we found her again. We don't know exactly where they could be. It's better to stay here and wait."

Inuyasha pressed his lips together and growled. He hated waiting but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Keh."

* * *

She had slept for a while until she felt like she couldn't sleep anymore. She knew she had taken a risk for falling asleep after what happened to her but she was exhausted. Her body was demanding rest. As she sat up, she realized that she was alone.

The room they were currently in looked like some sort of maze. To get to other areas they would have to swim deeper in order to get through them. She was about to panic, thinking that something had happened to Link, when he emerged from the water.

Part of her felt guilty for how she got with him, but she knew she had reached her limit. Inuyasha always pushed her away and never really let her in. Then Link was basically doing the same thing? She was sick of it. She still cared for him but she needed to focus as well. She wasn't going to see him after they got back to the Feudal Era again.

"I found a couple of boulders so I cleared them. We can start heading out whenever you're ready."

She nodded at him and walked towards the edge to the water. Taking a deep breath to relax, she jumped in, Link right behind her. They swam for a couple of minutes until Kagome finally saw land. She motioned her hands towards Link and he nodded, letting her know he had seen it as well.

It led to another door. Link quickly opened it to find an empty room. He found a tile hanging off the roof so he took out his Clawshot. The weight turned on a switch, opening a small door on the floor. Kagome walked up curiously to the new opening and looked down, just to find a bigger chest at the bottom.

"I think I found the key for the boss room!"

He smirked at the sound of that. _Finally_ , he thought as Kagome jumped down to retrieve it.

"Link, I see another door down here. Maybe it'll help us get back to the others," he heard her called out, her voice echoing around the room.

Link continued going down the whole and finally dropped down. Kagome pointed at the door underwater and both jumped in. From there, they started looking for any ways to go up.

They were both exhausted but they couldn't stop. Now finding the key they could finally go and destroy the monster to obtain the last Fused Shadow. They could finally go home after this. She wondered if her family had noticed she has been gone for a long time. She thought about her little brother, her mom, and her grandpa. She couldn't wait to tell them what had happen.

She also wondered how her friends were doing. Inuyasha was probably furious and driving Sango and Miroku insane.

They continued going until they finally reached a room that they had previously been in .before. From there, Link was able to easily lead them back. They had encountered a few monsters but Link had given her his bow and arrows since hers were lost when she had fallen in the water. They disposed of them, in sync, and continued on with their way.

The sound of doors opening alerted the trio from where they were with their weapons at the ready. Inuyasha instantly lowered his fang as soon as he recognized her scent. She came into view and Sango quickly rushed to her, gushing about the small gash on her head. Kagome reassured her over and over that she was ok.

Miroku and Inuyasha both looked relieved, and looked at Link expressing their gratitude. Inuyasha was just a simple nod, but that spoke volumes.

"But we're still back in square one. We don't have the key for the room," Miroku said as he fixed his prayer beads.

Kagome beamed at him, "I found it! So let's go!"

Sango looked at Kagome like she grew another head, "Woah hold on! You're not going Kagome. Look what just happened to you, you're not fit to fight!"

Kagome looked at the ground and sighed, "I'm fine Sango."

Link looked at Kagome and then at Sango. They might just be 'companions' as Kagome put it but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to help her out.

"She's fine. She was able to fight on our way back up here with me."

Kagome looked at Link, surprised that he was helping her, but she understood. He didn't even look at her as he said that she was more than fine.

"Let's get this shit over with. I'm done with water for a long time." Inuyasha muttered as he walked down the stairs. Now that the water level had risen, the island where the door was located would be easier to reach. Kagome opened the door with no hesitation and stepped in. The entrance was small, barely big enough for all of them to fit in. There was a hole in the middle but it was so dark down, that they couldn't see the end.

"We don't know what's down there. Whatever it is, we'll look after each other. Me and Inuyasha can act and attack whatever it is, you three can be our backup if one of us gets thrown away."

"How do you know you'll get thrown?" Miroku curiously asked.

Link snorted, "From my experience so far, all of them have been huge. Most likely this one will be swimming around so stay at a good distance."

Everyone nodded and with one final look at each other, they jumped in one by one.

They couldn't see anything as they continued swimming and that was just making them more weary. With weapons at the ready, they finally saw a single tentacle coming out of the sand at the bottom of the room. They all looked at each other and nodded. They spread and continued forward making sure that the tentacle would be surrounded once they reached the bottom. The closer they got to the tentacle, the more they noticed that it was radiating some sort of electricity from itself.

When they finally reached the bottom, a single disgusting eye started emerging from within the tentacle. The ground started rumbling as the eye disappeared but then multiple tentacles started emerging from the sand, all of them producing that same electricity.

Kagome couldn't help but think how gross the tentacles looked as they moved around. The ground continued rumbling when a mouth, big enough to eat any of them and surrounded by fangs emerged from the ground as well, letting out a screech.

Sango got to work, and she quickly threw Hiraikotsu with even more force since they were underwater to attack the tentacles. It wasn't doing much, but they all noticed that the creature screeched when the giant bone boomerang struck the eye. The creature screeched and using one tentacle grabbed Sango. Her eyes widened in pain as she held back a scream as it was electrocuting her. Miroku swam at her side but when he hit the tentacle with his staff, he felt the electricity traveling to him as well. Kagome's eyes were filled with determination as she got ready a spiritual arrow. She wasn't sure if it would even work because they were underwater, but seeing Sango in pain she had to try.

She channeled her energy and let go. Surprisingly and thankfully, the arrow was able to travel through the water and struck the tentacle. The creature let out a scream as it let Sango go. It submerged itself back into the sand when it finally emerged completely off the ground. The creature was huge and all of them had to swim away to get away from it. Sango was still weak but she was able to get away just in time.

It swam around, letting out screeches every now and then.

 _We have to look for that eye!_ Link desperately thought. He looked over at Inuyasha and pointed at his eye. Inuyasha nodded and swam forward to search for it. The monster's movements were fast, but Inuyasha was faster. However he got too close to the head that a tentacle grabbed him and threw him against the wall. He quickly shook himself and grinned.

He had seen the eye.

Link swam towards him since he was closer and for a moment he thought that Inuyasha had lost it for the grin on his face. Inuyasha looked at him and pointed on his back. Link nodded and took off to swim upwards to get a better look.

Kagome was floating next to Miroku and Sango since the shocks of the attack still had them a bit disoriented. She had been worried when she saw Inuyasha get thrown but was glad to see him back to normal. She saw the interaction between him and Link and couldn't help but wonder when they had become friends? She shook her head. They weren't friends. They were just working together since they were great warriors. That's it.

The monster started swimming towards the direction where she was with Sango and Miroku. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha and Link swimming towards the monster as well.

Kagome got another arrow ready and fired.

She had to keep her friends safe.

The arrow struck the monster straight on. The spiritual energy spreading all over it making it freeze. Link reached the eye by using the Clawshot to latch on to the edge and stabbed it with his sword multiple times. The shock wore off of the monster and shook itself, sending Link flying away.

Inuyasha had a plan but he needed the creature to swim away from Kagome and the others. He started attacking the tail in attempts to piss off the monster which it worked. He smirked once he saw that it was coming its way and he used it at his advantage. He used his demon speed to get away from it and get himself above it with a clear view of its bleeding eye. Link had done a lot of damage to it so it just needed a little bit more. He readied his fang and unleashed the Wind Scar on it.

The whole room shook as the attack hit the monster straight on. It painfully screeched as it swam around disorientedly, slamming into the stone walls and the stone pillars. One of them was destroyed near Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome's eyes widened since she knew they didn't time to swim away. She held on to her friends and closed her eyes, but the pillars never came. When she opened them, she noticed that she was inside a barrier.

Miroku!

She smiled brightly at him for his fast thinking and Sango looked relieved.

The creature slammed into the wall head on, creating a whole where the water started draining as the monster died.

All of them took a deep breath when the water was gone. Although they were capable of breathing underwater, they preferred the fresh air that now was all inside the room.

"Everyone alright?" Link asked as he looked at them. Besides the fact that all of them were breathing heavily, they were ok.

"Link, look!" Sango exclaimed.

He turned around to see the body of the monster dissolving into black particles, creating the last Fused Shadow.

Midna appeared as Link grabbed it and they both looked at each other.

 _Finally_.

"That's the Fused Shadow?" Miroku curiously asked as he stared at it from Link's hand. He knew it was powerful, he could feel it from where he was standing. Miroku knew that Kagome was feeling it as well as she was giving the piece a wary look.

Link nodded, "This is what we've been searching for."

Midna nodded, _"With this we'll be able to defeat Zant and get everything back to normal!"_

Inuyasha grunted, "What are we waiting for then? Let's go find him."

Midna then created a portal informing them that she could take them back to the Spirit's spring. Kagome couldn't help it, but she felt like their adventure wasn't over yet. It almost seemed too easy for her.

The Spring was filled with light when they got there. All of them couldn't help but feel some sort of happiness knowing that the nightmare across Hyrule was almost over. However, when they turned around and were going to start walking away, they froze.

" _Zant!_ " Midna loudly exclaimed.

* * *

There it is for Chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't want to make it as a walkthrough for the entire temple so many things were taken out except the key points. Yes, Kagome's relationship with Link is not going well. Will it get better? Please review and let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

I am so so so sorry for my long absence. It is a small chapter but I wanted to give you guys something. Currently working on the next one. I hope you enjoy it, and again, I sincerely apologize for my long absence.

* * *

Chapter 10: Turmoil

"Zant!"

As soon as those words came out, Midna's declaration sent everyone on the defensive.

Inuyasha loudly growled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and glared at the fiend in front of him. Sango and Miroku got their weapons ready, Sango trying to put Kagome behind her but Kagome wouldn't budge. All she could do was stare at Zant as he venomously stood before them. He was tall, his body covered in dark baggy clothing with turquoise symbols all around him. His sleeves were long-long enough to cover his hands and at the hem it had eight tassels on each one. Kagome could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing as she realized his whole face was covered. It was big and metallic, the markings reminded her of a chameleon the closer she looked.

She could just feel the ominous stare coming from Zant.

A powerful flash of light snapped them from their shock. The Lanayru spirit emerged from the water, its power and hissing resonating across the spring. Zant didn't move, but instead, he let his power take charge. He sent a wave of dark magic to the Lanayru spirit, knocking it down and slowly fading away. The feel of darkness made Miroku instantly tense up. He wasted no time and created a barrier around them, hoping that it would shield them from the darkness that was falling upon them. Inuyasha snarled as he made a motion to move forward to attack Zant, but Miroku put a strong hand on his shoulder. Kirara reacted in pure instinct, so the cat demon launched at Zant, but the moment her body came in contact with the twilight, the cat fell to the floor paralyzed.

Miroku struggled with the words, "Don't Inuyasha. We don't know what will happen to you stepping out of the barrier. Kirara got paralyzed. Who knows what will happen to you. It's pure darkness."

"Link!" Kagome desperately cried out as she saw him laying on the floor.

Link had been the closest to Zant when he let out his attack. Link was currently on the floor when he started pulsing. In mere seconds, Link was no longer there in his human form. Midna became solid as she angrily stared at Zant. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were staring in shock at the wolf that was currently where Link had been. It was their first time witnessing Link in his wolf form.

Their attention was instantly turned to Midna as she cried out. Zant hadn't moved a muscle, but it was clear that he was controlling her. He had her float right in front of him. Just then, the three fused shadows that they had worked so hard for appeared before her and floated towards Zant. She struggled as she tried getting the pieces, but there was nothing she could do. He let out a chuckle as he stared at the pieces in front of him.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?"

His voice chilled Kagome to her bones. She worriedly kept looking at Link that had yet to get up.

"You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?" He declared as he stared at her.

She sneered at his comment, "My KING? You?! Who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!"

Zant slightly tilted his head, "How dare you?!" he screeched, "Are you implying that my power is… our old magic? Now THAT is a joke. You are so foolish Midna."

Without a warning, Midna floated in the air and slammed her on the ground away from the others, her grunt of pain echoing in the spring.

"Why don't you pick on someone on your own fucking size you bastard!" Inuyasha loudly yelled from within the barrier. Zant glanced at him but did not say anything. He continued forward to where she laid.

"This power is granted to me by my God! It is the magic of the King of Twilight and you WILL respect it!"

His magic started revolving around him as he took another step forward. A ball of dark energy formed in front of him and sent it to Midna. Before anyone could react, Link stepped in front of her, taking the blast of the darkness. Slowly, they saw something inserting itself on his forehead. Kagome didn't care and acted out of instinct and stepped out of the barrier. Sango couldn't stop her and Inuyasha yelled her name.

They expected the worst as she stepped into the twilight, but their eyes widened to see a pink aura around her as she ran towards Link and held his head tenderly. Midna was next to her, worriedly looking at Link as his eyes remained closed.

"Link, wake up!" Kagome furiously whispered to him. Midna was then dragged back and Zant was right next to her. Kagome was terrified seeing Midna so close to Zant. She saw him lean down and whisper in Midna's ear.

Midna's eye widened as she heard his ridiculous words that they could rule the world of light together.

His face then turned to Kagome. He couldn't help but wonder about the girl that was still in human form.

"And you… What sort of powers do you possess my dear? Are you that powerful that you can withstand my power?" He said as he stepped towards her.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha angrily snarled.

Zant laughed as he saw her using her body to cover Link's. She was terrified, but she wasn't going to move. "Do you think you can fight me? You light dwellers are pathetic. I should just end you right now!"

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened and he ran out of the barrier, his Tetsusaiga raised in his hand. However, the moment he stepped into the twilight, a familiar pulsing started coursing through his body. He dropped Tetsusaiga as his eyes widened in shock. The rest of them recognized the familiar aura and their eyes went wide with terror.

"No! Inuyasha!" Sango said desperately.

"Kagome, he's turning into a full demon!"

Zant stopped his attack and made his way towards Inuyasha. He was curious since the half-demon had not turned into a spirit, but he could feel a strong aura coming from him. It wasn't pure. It was evil.

"What is this darkness coming from you? It's powerful. Benevolent…" he stopped for a moment as he saw the man in front of him struggling to breathe, "I want to see what you can do."

Inuyasha angrily looked at him as he put a clawed hand in his heart. His amber eyes were furiously glaring at Zant, as his eyes kept shifting from the blazing amber to pools of crimson. He was starting to sweat and he knew he could lose the control any moment. He could feel the pulsing of his sword struggling as it battled with the darkness of the twilight.

He knew that he couldn't hold it for long.

"Get away from him!" an angry voice yelled from behind. Zant turned to see the human girl standing in front of Link, a look filled with rage as she challenged him with her bow and arrow. Her eyes were wild as she held her gaze, her hand gripping tightly her bow as she felt the tension of the string as she pulled it.

Zant let out a bone chilling laugh as he looked at her, "What can you do? Nothing girl. You are weak. You do not stand a chance against me."

Something clicked in Kagome's mind as he called her weak. For how long had she been called that? For how long was she always being compared to Kikyo? Any demon and even human that she's come acrossed have never seen her as a potential threat. Naraku held fear towards Kikyo, not her. Sesshomaru wouldn't even give her a second glance. However, she knew her powers had been intensifying the moment she landed in Hyrule. She had seen it and she had felt it. Link had seen it as well.

She had to help Inuyasha and Midna.

She had to protect Link.

"You're wrong Zant," She said to him, her voice echoing through the spring, "I'm stronger than what you think I am!"

Then, her aura around her grew immensely as it swirled around her. Her purification powers were trickling in her veins as they made its way to her arrow. She let go of the arrow and struck Zant right in his left arm. The power he had over Midna faded away and she landed on the ground harshly. Her eye widened to see Zant in immense pain as he cried out loudly as she slowly sat up.

"You incompetent wench!" he cried out as he felt her power within him. He knew he needed to get away as panic rose from the pit of his stomach as the aura of the archer was spreading. He looked at Midna and with the last bit of power, he used his magic and had her float to the middle of the spring. Midna struggled as she had a feeling of what he was going to do.

"This does not end here girl," He angrily shouted at Kagome. With that, he removed the twilight from the spring. The Lanayru spirit emerged from the water with full power and shone its light. Midna's screams of pain echoed throughout the spring and chilled everyone to their bone. The spirit then enveloped everyone with its light and took them away from the spring, leaving Zant panting in pain alone.

" _That girl will die!_ "

* * *

Hyrule was covered with shadows as night time had made its way. It was cold as a group of clouds currently reigned on the sky. They were huge as the sky turned into a dark grey, thunder echoing through the land.

He wasn't sure where the spirit had taken them, but he knew that if it wasn't for Kagome, all of them would have been dead. He wasn't enjoying his current state since he was still a wolf after leaving the Twilight. He knew he needed to do something since Midna was currently laying on his back. Her breathing was labored and harsh and her once dark and grey skin were pale.

He looked around him to his other companions, his fur moving with his movements. Miroku and Sango were talking to Inuyasha, and for the first time he could see fear in the half demon's eyes. He had been semi awake when Inuyasha had stepped out of the barrier and saw what the twilight was doing to him. He had felt his back hairs standing as he felt a darkness coming from him. He then turned to see the main person that had helped them. Kagome was currently talking to the spirit, trying to find out a way to help Midna. The young girl was still shaking from what just happened, but her biggest focus was helping the imp that was barely hanging on to life.

"The princess in the castle will help you," Lanayru informed as it slowly faded away.

Kagome turned to Link and Midna, worried as she saw more the form that the imp laid on the wolf's back. She knew she needed to process what had just happen to them and she knew her friends would have questions, however, right now wasn't the moment.

"You think you can carry her the whole way?"

Link huffed and gave her a nod.

"How are we going to get in? It's not like the guards are gonna just let us through." Inuyasha commented as Kagome started getting on his back.

Link let out a low bark and before anyone could comment, he took off. His muscles were moving with him as he sprinted, letting pure instinct take over. Inuyasha had no trouble keeping up with the wolf, and was slightly impressed by his speed since he was carrying Midna on his back.

The poor imp could barely keep her eyes open, but she knew Link was going in the direction of Castle Town.

Only one person knew another entrance to the castle.

Telma.

* * *

Halfway on the road to Castle Town, the rain started falling down hard on them. The thunder echoed loudly followed by flashes of light from the lighting, but it was ignored as the group raced towards the town. The wind howled in his ears as he didn't miss a step, as he continued running for his life.

Or more for his friend's life.

Link's heart was filled with determination as he pounced on some monsters as he was reaching the entrance of Castle Town. His snarls and growls were more ferocious as he ripped one of the goblin's throat out. He could taste the bitter taste of the monster's blood in his mouth, but that was totally ignored. Without missing a beat, he went through Castle Town's entrance, with the others nervously trailing behind him.

It didn't take long for the few townsfolk that were still outside to start screaming as they spotted Link. The fear traveling amongst them was almost suffocating to him, since he could feel it. He knew he did not look friendly at all, specially with an imp on his back. He ran through the streets and ignored the screaming townsfolk. He made a quick turn and went down the steps to reach the bar door, but Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Link! You can't go in there like that, you don't know what they'll do to you if they see you like that."

"Why did he led us here though? We are supposed to be going up to the Castle," Sango commented.

Link gave them a frustrated look as he let out a huff, annoyance spreading through him as they could not understand him. He looked at the half-demon, wondering if maybe he could understand him since he was part dog. He let out a few barks with the instructions of how to get to the inside of the castle in order to test his theory.

He let out a sigh of relief when Inuyasha nodded at him, "Got it."

"You can understand him?" Miroku curiously asked as he looked between the wolf and his half-demon friend.

He grunted and rolled his eyes like if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Yeah. Apparently Telma knows a way back in the Castle. Let's go in and talk to her, then one of us will come back outside and tell Link."

Kagome looked down at Link, pity and worry evident in her eyes although her voice held strong, "We'll find the answers that we need, just stay here." She looked at the shivering form of Midna, and she knew what she needed to do. She ripped part of the top of her tunic to make it into a shirt and placed it on top of Midna. She was only wearing the thin cotton white shirt but she didn't mind. Midna needed to be comfortable.

Link saw them go inside and let out an impatient sound.

As soon as they opened the door to the bar, they were quickly greeted by the woman they had been looking for. Her voluptuous form had been cleaning a cup and her face was lit by a pleasant smile as she recognized the young group that just came in.

"Well hello there young lads! And ladies! It's been so long. Come on in, I'll fix you something to eat." She warmly greeted them.

They gave her uneasy smiles and walked forward. They took notice of other three people on the far end of the bar and they knew it was about to get harder.

"We wanted to ask you something Telma," Miroku started as he lowered her voice. The woman stopped cleaning the mug and gave him her full attention as she leaned into her booth. "What's up honey? Y'all look like hell. Is there anything you need?"

"Link told us that you know a way into the Castle," Inuyasha abruptly said while keeping his voice low, "We need to know where it is."

Telma furrowed her eyebrows as she looked in between them, "Where is Link? Is he ok?"

Kagome bit her lip, "Yes… but we need to get the Castle. He said you know a way."

Telma turned to her and nodded her head, "Yes. Its up there," she pointed to a corner towards the roof.

"Is there any way you can distract your guests?" Sango asked, "The less people know the better."

Telma winked at her, "Oh honey. I got you. Auru!"

The oldest man from the table looked up, "Yes Telma?"

"Would you three and be so kind? They just told me that a carriage should be here soon with supplies for the bar. Can y'all help me get everything?"

The woman that was next to the man Auru looked at Inuyasha and the rest of them with a suspicious look before nodding.

"Of course Telma."

Kagome's eyes widened since Link was outside with Midna, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist to stop her. She looked at him but he shook his head. The moment that Telma, the goron, and the other three left the bar, he pointed towards the roof.

All three of them looked up to see Link crouching low and hiding behind a couple of pots.

"How did you know he was up there?" Sango asked.

"I saw the cat sneaking out and then I smelled him coming in. Now let's go."

All of them quickly went up to the way where Telma had showed them.

Now they just hoped they could reach the Princess in time.

Meeting Jovani had to be one of the most interesting meetings Kagome had ever experienced. The guy was literally sitting on a gold mine, but there was nothing he could do to enjoy it. He was covered in gold and could not move due to a curse. They talked to him and he opened the door way that would lead them to the water ducts of Hyrule Castle.

It was cold and they were currently soaked since they had fallen into the water. From what they could see, it seemed that Link had been down in this area before. The way he was running and turning into every corner confirmed that. There was a couple monsters in the area but

were quickly disposed of.

Midna's breathing lessening, and that made Link run harder and faster. He could not lose her. Regardless that the twilight imp wasn't nice to him at the beginning of his adventure, he considered her his friend. She guided him through the twilight, as stubborn and as mean as she was with her sarcastic remarks as she would criticize him. She still meant something to him. He knew there was no possible way he would be able to destroy Zant without her. Even if others had joined him, it wasn't the same. He needed her.

It didn't take him long to finally reach the window to go outside. Hyrule Castle had not changed much since the last time he was here. Only difference was there were no twili monsters. The rain was getting more intense and so were the winds. A few times he felt himself slip, but he continued forward as his claws held onto the roof. He wanted to make sure the others were ok, but Midna was the only priority he had in his mind at the moment.

He saw it at the distance, the entrance to the tower where Zelda stayed. His heart beat faster since he knew he was almost there. Two flying monsters tried stopping him. He jumped on one and viciously ripped its throat out, its blood spilling everywhere as it let out a dying shriek. He knew Inuyasha was right behind him and could take care of the second one.

He jumped up and reached the window, the others following right along as they started running up the stairwell. He didn't care for manners. He barged in into the bedroom, his wild blue eyes immediately spotting the princess.

Zelda gasped as she saw him. It was the second time she had seen the young hero and it was again in his wolf form. However she could not understand why he was in such a state since there was no twilight. She removed her hood the moment she saw a pale Midna harshly breathing as she laid on his back. She took notice of the other four that came in, three of them actually bowing down the moment they saw her. The young lad in red suspiciously stared at her as she made her way over to them.

She kneeled down, placing a gentle covered hand on Midna's shoulder. Midna opened her eye and stared at the Princess's eyes herself. She was the only one that could do something.

When she spoke up, her voice was weak and barely above a whisper, "Please... Please tell me... How do we break...the curse on this one? This...is the one... You need him...to save your world! That's why... Princess... Please... You must help Link…"

Zelda glanced at Link, and with her hand that held her triforce piece, she put it on his forehead. He closed his eyes as he felt her touch, since it was bringing some sort of comfort in this mess of a situation. Zelda's face shifted to concern as she looked at him and then at the imp.

"What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first

passed the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power. Our world is one of balance... Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil."

Miroku respectfully approached her as he bowed his head, "Princess, is there anything we can do?"

She was taken aback from his garments but simply nodded as she looked at Link again, "Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages...the Master Sword."

The gang looked confused between themselves as they heard the name of the sword. Miroku being the voice of reason spoke up, "What is this sword?"

She took a deep breath, "The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch.

Evil cloaks you like a dark veil...and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it," her voice turned into authority as she placed her hand on Link's head again, "Link... Hero sent by the goddesses...Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses…"

She removed her glove to reveal the symbol of the Triforce, one of its triangles shining brightly as she brought it near him to see.

Midna's grave voice spoke up, "Fine... Link... You can... You can get to the woods...on your own, right?" Link's eyes widened as he turned to look at her face, however she wasn't looking at him anymore. "Princess... I have one last request...Can you tell him...where to find the Mirror of Twilight?"

The aura in the room completely shifted as a curtain of silence fell. Zelda's blue eyes widened at the request of the imp, a deep realization settling in within her as she stared right into the red eye of Midna. She knew what the imp was asking was of grave importance and it wasn't to just be said lightly. She had a feeling that possibly the conversation could be heard from someone that wasn't supposed to know the location of said mirror. She took in the pale imp's form and weakness and she knew what she had to do.

"Midna... I believe I understand now just who and what you are...Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead...These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the

Penalty. Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you…"

Zelda brought up her hands together and started glowing brightly. There was this shimmery droplets of light that were floating as they made their way over to Midna. The imp gasped and her eye widened as she knew what the princess was doing. Her form started floating and she could feel her body regaining its strength.

"No! SOMEONE STOP HER!" She cried out as the form of the princess started fading away, until she finally disappeared.

The other's eyes widened as the princess of Hyrule slowly faded away as a new light had entered the imp's body. They couldn't bring themselves to move. They were in shock as now the imp that had once been laying on the back of the wolf, stood in front of them.

No longer a shadow, but a solid form.

Midna wanted to cry. She knew Zelda had passed on her power to her because she knew who she was. She had figured it out. She angrily wiped the tear that was threatening to fall and turned to the others. Link's eyes were wide in shock to see his companion in front of him in a solid form, no longer weakening from being in the world of light.

Her one visible red eye was narrowed in determination. She was determined to fight Zant and destroy him. She was determined on repaying Zelda what she had done for her. She looked at her wolf companion… No… her friend and the rest of the strange gang that had appeared.

Her voice was strong as she got her power ready to transport them as she gripped the top that Kagome had placed on her hand tightly, "We go back, Link! We are going back to Faron Woods!"

The black particles started surrounding all of them, but they all heard her whisper, "Zelda... I've taken all that you had to give...though I did not want it."


End file.
